Coming of a Warrior
by Dragcun
Summary: Kim and Shego are on a mission and they are saved by a mystrious warrior. This warrior brings tidings of death and destruction unless him, Kim, Shego, and some friends join together and stop it.Will they succeed, or will they die? AU
1. Coming of a Warrior

Author: Dragcun

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story, it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is my first Kigo story fan fiction; this story follows the story of how Kim became pregnant due to Dr. Drakken's retro virus, it breaks of when the twins are two years old and Kim and Shego are both on a mission to stop Dr. Drakken from taking over the world. Reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism.

On a uncharted tropical island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean

"I can't believe this shit!" Shego yelled as another rocket was launched at her from a hidden launcher in a bush.

"I mean, first he gets you pregnant with that retro virus, which I guess I can't complain much on that part, them he disappears for two years and suddenly he comes back, on the our kids birthday no-less, claiming he is going to tear our dimension apart and rebuild it in his image! What the HELL is that idiot thinking!"

"Language Shego." Kim responded calmly as she drop kicked yet another of Drakken's henchmen.

" Don't 'Language Shego' me Kimmy, I was looking forward to celebrating Kasy and Sheki's birthday, then having a nice evening with you but NOOO, Dr. Dumbass here has to threaten to tear our dimension apart, I AM GOING TO USE LANGUAGE AND I AM GOING TO KICK DR. D'S ASS CLEAR TO MARS!!"

"I'm sure you will, but you do need to control yourself more, I really don't want the twins first words to be a cuss word."

"I know, I know, I am trying to cut down at home." Shego said as she threw plasma bolts at some fleeing henchmen.

Kim walked over and hugged Shego at the waist, "I know that, and I am proud of you for it, if we hurry we may still get home in time for the party you know."

Shego smiled as she replied, "Good point, if I know Dr. D he will be on the top floor of the lair and probably already curled up in a ball sucking his thumb after hearing what I plan on doing to him. You know, I always wondered how a blue man who claimed to be a evil genius and tried to take over the world weekly cloud suck his thumb if he even thought he was going to get a wedgey."

"Probably some childhood issues." Kim giggled

"Whatever, lets go kick his blue butt."

Meanwhile

From a monitor Dr. Drakken, formerly known as Drew Lipsky, watched his archfoe Kim Possible and his ex-sidekick Shego enter his lair. After they entered his lair he smiled and pushed a button that dropped a steel plate that was ten feet thick over the doorway, "_Now I have you two."_ Drakken thought, _"My revenge on you both will be quick, and neither of you will survive this time."_ With that thought Drakken got out of his chair and walked over to a desk to turn on the intercom.

Back to Kim and Shego

At the same time Kim and Shego were mentally kicking themselves for falling into a trap. But they were interrupted by Drakken's voice over the intercom system.

"Ahh, Kim Possible and Shego, how good of you to come. Don't bother to respond since this is a oneway intercom, I really don't want to hear Shego's comments right now. Anyway, welcome to your doom, in a few moments a door will open in the wall in front of you, you both are to enter said door and await further instructions, I must admit you both came a bit earlier than I expected and I have a few things to take care of before I can deal with you two. Toodles."

Kim glanced over at Shego with a confused expression on her face as a door was revealed in the wall in front of them.

"Don't ask me, I may have worked for the guy but I never figured out why he said such stupid things. I mean, why the hell would we go through a door when it obviously leads to a trap?"

At that the intercom came on again.

"Alright I lied, the intercom is a twoway one I just wanted to go on without Shego opening her big mouth. And to answer your question about why you should go through the door, look behind you."

Shego and Kim both turned around ready to fight whatever Dr. Drakken had in store for then but were mildly surprised to see that the wall on the other side of the room was slowly moving forward.

Shego slapped her hand against her head as she let out a sigh. "You know Kimmy, I never thought Dr. D would ever go for the moving wall thing, lets just go through the door and get this over with. I still want to get to the twins party and I have plans for you tonight."

Kim gave Shego a lewd smile, "I am sure you do, I must admit I have some for you as well."

Kim and Shego both dashed through the door, unaware that they were being watched not just by Dr. Drakken, but by a different being as well.

"If I am correct they will both need my help in a few moments, I can hardly believe it is almost time for me to show myself to Kim Possible, though I must admit I thought I would be showing myself to Shego at the same time I expected her to be a enemy, not Kim's wife. O-well, that's how the world goes around I guess.

With a wave of his hand the swirling vortex that the strange being was watching Kim and Shego through vanished as if it never existed. The being then stood up and walked towards a stand that held a starnge suit of armor on it. With care the being removed the armor that looked like a cross of traditional samurai armor and medieval knights armor and began to place it on himself. Once this task was done he walked over to a stand that held two swords, one being a katana that appeared to be about five feet long and a regular short sword that was about the same length. The thing that stood out about both swords was that the katana had a blade on both sides instead of just on and the short sword's blade was carved to look like a dragon. Once the being grapped both swords he tied the katana to his hip and the short sword to his back.

With this done the being waved his hand again and prepared to enter the vortex that appeared, but before he did he muttered, "Prepare yourself Kim and Shego, you are about to meet Dragcu, Lord of Dragons. I just hope you both don't try to kick my butt when I appear, I really like my butt in one piece and I have been known to get a bad reaction when I come though the portals in my true form. O-well, here goes nothing." With that Dragcu stepped through the portal and mentally prepared himself for the battle ahead.

To Be Continued….


	2. A Warrior Arrives

Author: Dragcun

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: This is the second part to my first Kigo story fan fiction. No idea how long it will go but I will keep writing till I run out of ideas. So far Kim and Shego are about to face Dr. Drakken, but it seems he has other plans for them, also who exactly is this Dragcu being that was watching Kim and Shego, keep reading to fin out. Reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism.

While Dragcu was putting on his armor Kim and Shego were racing into the room that Dr. Drakken told them to enter. Upon entering they both heard a group of robotic voices saying, "Objectives sighted, commence operation. Capture Kim Possible and Shego. Hurt Kim Possible as much as possible." They were both then attacked by twenty of Drakken's Be-bes, Shego only had time to think "O shit." before she was momentarily stunned by one of the Be-bes. Kim was not so lucky.

The first thought one Kim's mind when she heard the familiar voices of the Be-bes was, "I am so going to kill Drakken for this." But the thoughts of what she was going to do to Drakken were quickly expelled from her mind when the three Be-bes grabbed her and held her in place. Kim closed her eyes and waited for the beating to begin. But all Kim got was a different Be-Be forcing her eyes open, the Be-be looked at Kim and said,"Dr. Drakken wants you hurt as badly as possible without killing you, closing you optical organs will not be allowed." Kim was confused till the same Be-be forced her head towards were some other Be-bes had a hold of Shego. As Kim realized what they were planning to do all Kim could do was scream.

As if on cue the Be-bes holding Shego's arms gave a quick twist and snapped the bones in both of Shego's arms. The action was quickly repeated by the Be-bes that held Shego's legs. Shego's screams of pain mingled with Kim's cries of anguish as three other Be-bes began to beat Shego to a bloody pulp. It was over in a matter of minutes, but to Kim and Shego it seemed like hours. By the time it was done Kim could barely recognize the super powered woman known as Shego. Shego's left eye was swollen shut and she was bleeding from what Kim suspected was a broken nose; Kim also was willing to bet that half the bones in Shego's body were broken. "Thank-you God she is unconscious." Kim thought as she cried for her broken lover.

With their task done the Be-bes dragged Kim and Shego through a door on the opposite side of the room. The Be-bes threw Shego and Kim into the room and took their leave. All Kim cared about was running over to Shego to see if she could help. "Please be alive, please be alive." Were the only thoughts running threw Kim's head as she dashed over to Shego. Once she reached her wife she was relieved to find that Shego was in fact alive, near death, but still alive. Suddenly, all the lights in the room were cut off, but Kim didn't care, all Kim cared about was comforting her wife.

Dr. Drakken watch all this on the monitors in front of him, while the Be-bes had not hurt Kim Possible in the way he had first wanted he had to admit that this way was just as good. "Emotional pain can do all physical pain can do and more, I am such a genius. Well, might as well finish this." Dr. Drakken muttered. He has hoped for more of a fight, but why complain when the job was getting done anyway he figured. At that Dr. Drakken stood up and walked over to the hidden elevator behind his bookshelf and left the room.

Back to Kim and Shego

Kim had Shego's head on her lap and was running her hands her Shego's dark hair, Kim looked at Shego with tear filled eyes as she told her wife, "You had best not die and leave me a widow Shego. I swear if you do I will find you in the afterlife and pluck your angel wings so you look like a plucked chicken for all eternity for leaving me and your daughters alone in the world."

Suddenly the intercom came on again and Kim was filled with unimaginable rage at the owner of the voice she knew she was about to hear. As if summoned by her thoughts Dr. Drakken's voice filled the room.

"Sorry to break up this touching moment, but I thought you would like to know you won't have to worry about being a widow Kim Possible. Because you are going to die with Shego in this very room! At the hands of my greatest war machine no less! Prepare to die Mrs. Possible!" At that the lights turned back on and Kim was greeted by something she never thought she would see in one of Drakken's lairs. The giant robot in front of Kim actually looked like it could take over the world! It was about thirty feet tall and all over it was lasers, guns, rocket launchers and every other type of weapon Kim could think of. It was a dark blue color from what Kim could see and it had four arms and from what Kim could tell each arm was a different weapon, one appeared to be some kind of cannon, one was one of Drakken's lasers, one was a clawed hand, but it was the last one that had Kim worried since it was pointed at her and Shego, judging by the flame the size of a small car in front of the large opening in the arm Kim guessed it was a flamethrower.

All of the sudden a speaker appeared at the head of the machine. "Well Kim Possible, do you enjoy my latest invention? I call it the Deathblow 2.0. I had a 1.0 and a 1.5 but, uhhh, I not going into that right now."

Kim smirked at this. "They blew up in your face didn't they?"

For the next couple seconds all Kim heard from the speaker was silence. "Fine, I admit it, they blew up. I put so many weapons the power core overloaded and exploded. But I finally found the correct amount. I must say that when I had my 'don't kill unless necessary' policy, almost none of my inventions worked. But since I changed that policy my success rate has increased dramatically!"

At this Kim gave a start, "Drakken changed his policy! What brought this on? Drakken was always a villain but he never killed anyone before."

But Drakken didn't even notice this he went on with his ranting about his genius, after awhile he got back on track, "Well Kim Possible, it has been fun but it is now time for you and Shego to DIE!!" I think the flamethrower will do nicely, MUMUMUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Kim bent over Shego's still unconscious body and shut her eyes thinking how she wished she and Shego had more time with their daughters as she waited for the burning pain that was to come, after about twenty seconds she still felt nothing so she opened her eyes and for the second time today was shocked a what she saw. Standing in front of the torrent of flames was a figure right out of a fantasy novel or someone's nightmare. The figure in front had his hand outstretched and the flames from the robot were being absorbed into his hand, but it was the figure's appearance that had Kim shocked more than anything. The figure before her looked like a cross between a dragon and a human. It stood about six feet tall and was covered with bright green scales until about it's knees and elbows; the scales became a mix of blood red and black at that point. The figure also had two large bat-like wings and a large tail that dragged the ground behind him. The creature was wearing a strange suit of armor that looked like a cross between a samurai's and a medieval knight's armor, it was also wearing a katana at its hip and had a short sword strapped between its wings. The figure had a lizard like face that was snarling at the robot, the thing about the face that caught Kim's attention was its eyes, The looked like a cat's eyes except they were the color of molten silver, the color even seemed to shift around as if there was a current in them.

"Are you all right?" Kim looked around and finally figured it was the creature that spoke.

Kim had to find her voice before she could respond, "I am fine but Shego is hurt really bad." The creature quickly turned its head and saw Shego's battered body on Kim's lap. The creature become to shake uncontrollably at the sight and let out a roar that that actually shook Kim down to her core. The creature turned back to the robot and with a single motion with his other hand the flames shot back into the barrel of the flamethrower causing the whole arm to explode.

"DRAKKEN, I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB FOR DARING TO HARM SHEGO AND KIM! I WILL KILL AND TEAR EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR DOWN AROUND YOUR ROTTING CORPSE!" the creature yelled in utter rage. Kim was thankful that this creature was apparently on their side but could not help but wonder why it was so enraged by Shego's injures, not that she was complaining but she had no idea who are what this thing was.

Suddenly Drakken's voice was back on the intercom, "I don't know who made you freak, but I do know how to take care of problems like you. BE-BES, ATTACK AND KILL THAT CREATURE!" At Drakken's command the twenty Be-bes that attacked Kim and Shego rushed into the room and surrounded the creature. The creature just smirked and drew its swords and merely said, "Bring it on."

All the Be-be suddenly charged the creature but all they encountered was its blades. The creature twisted and turned, ducked and slashed, doing a complex dance with his swords and in only a minute half the Be-bes were ether missing arms or were baldly damaged, the other half were in pieces all around the room. The Be-be's internal CPUs were racing, trying to figure out how to combat this creature. It could move just as fast as they could and with its swords it had a greater range than they did. As the Be-bes tried to figure out a combat solution the creature threw its katana up in the air, then charged and decapitated three of the Be-bes before they could react, it then dashed back to where it stood before as the katana fell back. Before the sword was past the creatures chest it kicked the sword sending it flying towards two Be-bes, the swords momentum was powerful enough to cause the sword to go straight through one Be-be and pin the other to the leg of the Deathblow 2.0.

The Be-bes charged the creature figuring that since the creature lost one of its swords it combat efficiency would be cut in half, they were mistaken. The creature merely used his claws, which cut through the Be-bes armor like a hot knife through butter. After a few minutes the creature held his hand out and the katana flew back to its owner, and the dance of destruction began again. It was soon over, all the Be-bes were destroied, the creature looked around and and put its swords back in their sheaths. It then began to speak, Kim assumed it was to Drakken. "If you ever come anywhere near the Possible family again I will completely destroy you, you have been warned."

Kim could do was look at the creature in shock, she was sure she had seen it use at least twenty styles of martial arts she knew and a few she didn't, but what the creature did next shocked her all the more. It pointed one of its fingers, it was then Kim noticed it only had three thick fingers on each hand that ended in claws, and muttered something Kim could not understand but the effects of what it did soon became evident. The robot start to crumble in on its self, almost as if it was in a trash compactor, in about three seconds the once giant robot was now only a ball about the size of Kim's fist. The creature turned and calmly walked over to where Kim was still cradling Shego's head. It kneeled down and began to examine Shego. Once again the creature muttered something that Kim could not understand but she saw that its hands began to glow with a bright orange light. It placed its hands a few inches above Shego's head and moved his hands up and down Shego's body. To Kim's amazement the wounds Shego had began to heal right before her eyes! When she looked back at the creature see saw that it was transforming as it worked, turning into a somewhat regular looking male human, if you could get past the fact he was still wearing his armor, the molten silver color of his eyes and the fact his hair was the color of gold with silver highlights. She looked up in astonishment at this mysterious creatrure that had come from nowhere and saved her and Shego's life, she finally gathered enough of her wits to speak. "Thank you for saving us, you have no idea how grateful I am, may I ask what your name is?"

The being, Kim didn't feel it was right to think of him as a creature anymore, looked up at her as he continued his work, "My name is Dragcu, and I wouldn't be thanking me yet. Shego's not out of the woods yet, I can only heal her broken bones and flesh, not the internal damage she has. I have bought her some time but if she is not taken to a hospital soon she will die."

At this Kim tried to jump into action, she knew it would take at least a hour for her to fly Shego's jet back to the mainland and another hour to get to the nearest hospital. But Dragcu grabbed her arm and told her to sit back down. "I will get you and Shego to the hospital, don't worry. I just need you to carry her, I need to concentrate or we will all die. Once we get Shego to a hospital and she awakens I will explain who I am and answer any questions you and her will have."

Kim quickly picked her wife up with only a bit of difficulty and watched as Dragcu concentrated and waved his hand, a portal suddenly appear and Dragcu motioned for her to go through the opening. Kim quickly ran through to discover she was outside the Middleton Hospital, Dragcu come behind her ashortly after her and the portal closed. Dragcu looked at the hospital and proceeded to tell Kim that they should hurry.

"No duh, we should hurry," Kim thought to herself, "I have to admit that once I am sure Shegos going to be okay I want to figure out just who you are Dragcu."

To Be Continued

Next Chapter: Dragcu explains who he is and why he has been watching Kim. He also tells Kim, Shego, Ron, and Wade of something that not only threatens the world, but all of existence!


	3. The Warrior Explains

Author: Dragcun

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Dragcu has finally revealed himself to Kim, unfortunately Shego was unconscious and badly injured. Dragcu and Kim have taken Shego to the Middleton Hospital and Dragcu is waiting for Shego to awaken to explain who he is and why he is here.

The Middleton Hospital, Two Days Later

Kim was sitting in the hospital cafeteria thinking of the events that had happened in the past two days. Two days ago she and her wife, Shego, were getting ready to celebrate their daughters birthday when they got a message Doctor Director, the leader of GJ (Global Justice), they were told that Dr. Drakken, after two years of hiding had finally reemerged. This time Drakken said he was going to destroy the dimension and rebuild it in his own image. Kim and Shego dropped Kasy and Sheki off at Kim's parents and rushed to the uncharted island to try to stop him. Kim had wanted to wait for Ron but he was in Japan at Yamanouchi

training to master his Mystic Monkey abilities, Yori was helping him, but Kim did not want to think about what they were doing together since they had been dating for about three years now. She didn't even have her Kimmunicator since Wade was making some upgrades to it. But Shego said it was only Drakken so they didn't need to worry that much, so they went only to find out that it was a trap designed to kill both Kim and Shego. And it would have worked if not for the appearance of a strange warrior creature/being Dragcu. If not for his mysterious powers and abilities Kim was sure she would at best be a seriously maimed or injured widow, at worst dead. None the less Shego was badly injured, her brain was swelling and her broken ribs had punctured her lungs, stomach and a few other of her organs, Shego had been in and out of consciousness for the last two days. The doctors said she would survive but there was no telling when she would awaken, here healing ability made it impossible for them to tell.

But the thing that had her worried most was the sudden change in Drakken and the Be-bes. Drakken had always been a villain and he may have tried to disable Kim, but never kill her. He always had a strict 'No Killing' policy but he said he threw that out the window. He had almost succeeded in killing her and Shego if not for Dragcu's appearance. And since when did the Be-bes get the drop on Shego, sure they were always a pain to deal with but nothing like what happened on the island. It also bothered Kim that the way the Be-bes had moved look so familiar, they didn't move like regular Be-bes but she knew she had seen those moves before, but where?

As Kim ponder all of this Dragcu walked into the room. Kim had more time to observe Dragcu in his human form since they arrived at the hospital; he was still wearing the odd armor. His eyes were also still the same molten silver color that seemed to have a current to them as before, but most people just stared at his hair, its odd gold with silver highlight color made it impossible not to notice him. But Kim also noticed that his human form was well muscled to say the least, he looked like he had spent years lifting weights. Kim also noticed a long scar that ran over Dragcu's left eye, it looked odd since it was almost in the shape of a question mark. Other than those things he looked like a regular guy.

Kim sat and watched as Dragcu came up to and sat down across the table from her. "I thought you might like to know you have company Kim." Dragcu stated.

Kim started at this information, "Who? My parents have already come by with Kasy and Sheki, even Nanna came by to make sure Shego was all right, and Nanna hates Shego. So who else would come?"

Dragcu raised one of his eyebrows when Kim said this, "Do you really think so little of your friends that you would think they would not come to make sure you and Shego were okay? Because I am sure Ron, Yori, Monique, and Wade would be hurt to hear that."

Kim blinked a couple of times at this, "Wait, they all came here? I mean, Ron and Yori were in Japan, Monique was at Club Banana HQ in New York City working as their head designer, and Wade never leaves his room."

"In the order you mentioned them, Ron and Yori booked he first flight back when they heard about Shego, Monique did the same, and Wade sent the Kimmunicator through the window, much to a nurse's dismay, and won't stop apologizing for letting you and Shego go without support. They are all worried about Shego and you, which reminds me, Shego is awake and is showing no sign of losing consciousness again. I think she is up for gooOOWWWW!! "

At hearing that Shego was awake and that Dragcu had just then remembered to tell her she raced past him but not before she smacked him in the back of his head. "He destroys twenty Be-Bes that took me and Shego down in a few minutes, stops a torrent of flame with one hand, and crushed a thirty foot tall robot into a ball and he screams like he's been stabbed when I bop him in the back of the head, what is with this guy?" Kim wondered after she heard Dragcu's cry of pain. "Wonder later, get to Shego NOW!!" Those were the only thoughts in Kim's head as she raced to Shego's room.

In Shego's Hospital Room

Shego sat him her hospital bed trying to resist the urge to throw plasma at the Kimmunicator to shut Wade up. For the past ten minutes he had done nothing but say how sorry he was that Shego was hurt, he for some reason felt responsible for Shego getting her butt handed to her by those Be-bes. Shego was trying to shut him up mainly because it was embarrassing that the Be-Bes not only caught her by surprise but also nearly killed her. Ron and Yori were both sitting next to each other by the window trying to hide the fact that they were ready to burst out laughing due to Wade's nonstop apologizes. Monique was trying to do the same thing but was not succeeding.

Shego really didn't care though; she was lost in thought. "That has got to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, thank goodness I was knocked out before Drakken could start ranting. I can't wait for Kim to tell me how she kicked those Be-Be's butt so I can get some revenge next time I see them." Suddenly the door to Shego's room banged open, "Speak of the devil," Shego thought as she turned towards the door to see a red blur racing towards her. "This is going to hurt." Was the last thing she thought before Kim practically jumped on top of Shego passionately kissing her.

When Kim had banged the room door down the first and only thing she saw was Shego sitting up in her bed looking fairly annoyed, at the sight all Kim could think was, "Thank God she is alright." Even though the doctors said she would be fine the image of a badly battered and broken Shego resting on her lap get creeping its way into her mind. But when she saw Shego sitting up in the hospital bed Kim knew Shego would indeed be all right and Kim momentarily forgot that even with Shego's incredible healing ability her ribs were probably still cracked. That quickly came to Kim's mind when Shego suddenly gasped in pain as Kim was kissing her. Kim quickly jumped back and started to apologize and cry at the fact she had caused Shego even more pain than she had endured. But Shego eased Kim's mind by grabbing her and pulling her into a light hug.

Shego had not actually minded the kiss, but the pain in her ribs really damped the mood, that and the fact that four of Kim's best friends were in the room, one of them being a thirteen year old super genius. When she saw Kim back away after he gasp of pain she knew what was coming and quickly pulled her wife into a hug that she knew would not cause to much pain to her. It was then that Shego noticed a strange gold and silver haired man entering her room like he owned the place and that pissed her off, a lot.

Dragcu walked into the room he had visited many times since he and Kim had dragged Shego into the hospital, he was deep in thought about how he would explain who he was and why he needed Kim, Shego, Ron, Yori, Wade and Monique. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the glob of glowing green plasma that was racing towards his head until he looked up after hearing Kim scream, "NO SHEGO!!

The Next Day, Middleton Hospital

Dragcu opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again due to the pain the light over his head was causing him. He tried to remember were he was and why he was in a fairly uncomfortable bed. Then the memories came back; he was walking into Shego's room about to explain everything they needed to know when a glob of bright green plasma hit him full in the face. "If that is how Shego says thank you for saving my and my wife's lives I will have to remember not to do that anymore," he thought as he rubbed his forehead, "I really need to knock before I enter a room, especially if Shego's in the room."

Dragcu then sensed the presence of Kim, Ron, Yori, Monique, and Shego in the room with him. He opened his eyes slowly again and looked around, yep, they were all here, even Wade, by the Kimmunicator of course. Kim was the first to notice that Dragcu was awake, "Why didn't you tell us you were hurt Dragcu? When the doctor examined you after Shego blasted you they said that about eighty percent of the muscles in your arms, legs, and back had been ripped from your bones. They said it was a miracle you could even use your limbs, you had to be in extreme pain for the last two days."

Dragcu sighed, "Yes, I was hurt, but I can take it. My powers allow me to bypass pain and even walk when my muscles are not attached. When I fought the Be-bes I was forced to go past my normal limits, my people can go far beyond our natural abilities when we need to but it comes at a price. Our bodies tear themselves apart after the fight is over. In this way, my people never had the temptation to try and destroy humanity, it's a failsafe if you will."

Shego smirked at what she heard. After Shego had blasted Dragcu through a wall Kim told her that it was Dragcu that has saved her and Kim from Drakken's trap. Shego was still finding it hard to believe that this strange man had a dragon-like form and was able to not only destroy the Be-bes but also Drakken's giant robot. But Kim sucked at lying so Shego had to wonder whether Kim's story was or if she had hallucinated the whole thing. But it would appear that even this Dragcu person even believed he was a different species. She could hardly wait to hear what this, whatever he was, had to say.

Ron looked from Dragcu to Kim and then to Shego, He sighed and looked back to Dragcu, "Its time to get a explanation I think, Dragcu, Kim said you wanted to explain a few thinks, well, start explaining."

Dragcu glanced over at Ron, "I suppose know is the best time to start, it is rather convent that you, Yori, Monique, and Wade are here, since I was going to find you guys later anyway. You see, what I am about to tell you concerns not only you all, but also the whole world. But I am getting ahead of myself, for you to understand what is happening now you must understand the past, more specially the time before your recorded history. As you know, there are thousands of years not recorded in your history. In those years there were two sentient races that walked the earth, humans and my people. The humans called my race the Usra Nolbitu, or when translated to English, The Guardians of Life, since we refused to kill any human and we were not effected by time."

"HOLD IT," Ron suddenly shouted, "You mean your people are immortal?"

"In a sense yes, we can still die by sickness and other causes, we just cannot die of old age. Anyway, my people knew we were not to inherit the earth, the world belonged to humans and we were fine with that, we only wanted to sit back and help the human reach their full potential. We helped teach the human's things like, agriculture, masonry, and metal working, for hundreds of years we and the humans lived in peace, but suddenly things changed. The humans began to see us as a threat, so they began to hunt us down. My people could not bring ourselves to harm the humans, even when they were killing us left and right. It was decided that my people that we would use our powers and leave the earth, allow mankind to continue to grow and never return. So my people left, and we never looked back, or so we thought."

Shego smirked at this, "Let me guess, someone didn't like running away from earth and thought you all should have stayed. And if I am guessing right that someone came back and you need help getting him back."

"Correct on one part Shego, someone indeed did not like running away, my brother in fact. He said we should have stayed and killed you humans so we would rule the earth. The High Council disagreed with him so he left for earth to do it himself. But he discovered that by himself, even with his powers he could not destroy humanity by himself. So he took to corrupting humans to help him. You have already met one such corrupted human." Dragcu commented.

At once everyone in the room figured out who Dragcu was talking about, "DRAKKEN!"

Dragcu nodded, "Yes, my brother met him about two years ago, shortly after Drakken used the retro-virus on you Kim, and set to corrupt him. Since then my brothers evil has spread and many others you know have fallen to my brother's magic. They have formed an alliance together and they go by the name of HUMAN PURGE."

Ron raised his eyebrows at this, "Okay, one, that is not a very imaginative name. And two, who else does your brother have with him?"

Dragcu slowly turned Ron, "My brother never was one to turn for naming things, and as for who he has under his thumb. You already know about Drakken, but he also has Professor Dementor, Senor Senior Senior, Gemini, DNAmy, and Monkey Fist. And they all are corrupted and far more dangerous than ever before. Thanks to my brother they will not hesitate to kill anyone or anything that gets in their way."

Monique shook her head trying to figure all this out, "Okay, why them, why did he not go for Kim and Ron? They both beat those clowns time and time again."

Dragcu smiled at Monique, "Because Kim and Ron are naturally good. It was much easier to corrupt those who are already evil than to corrupt one who is good. He also chose them because they each had something to offer him. Drakken is a mechanical genius, second only to Motor Ed who has turned good himself, Dementor is a genius in every way that Drakken is a idiot, Senior can provide financial backing for the whole group, Gemini can provide the man power with WII, I would think it obvious why he got DNAmy, and Monkey Fist for his knowledge of mythology and the martial arts. It is because of this alliance that Kim and Shego nearly died from the Be-Bes, you see, with Seniors money Drakken was able to give them some major upgrades, Dementor enhanced their AIs, and Monkey Fist Trained them in Tai Shing Pek Kwar, it also didn't help that DNAmy somehow used her gene splicer to make the Be-bes living creatures. The Be-bes are now one of the most dangerous things on you planet. "

The whole group sat in silence while they each tried to digest what they were just told. It was Yori who asked the question everyone was wanting, but dreading, to ask. "Why have you come to us then Dragcu-San?"

Dragcu closed his eyes and thought for a minute before responding. "Because I cannot defeat my brother on my own, I need help and you all are mankind's best, and very possibly, only hope. My brother has not only corrupted your old enemies but has also enhanced them. I tried to stop them on my own about a year ago and I nearly died. So I have come to ask for your help. Kim and Shego, with your fighting abilities and past knowledge of my brothers men it will give us an edge in battle. Ron, with your Mystic Monkey abilities and natural Tai Shing Pek Kwar abilities you are a formidable opponent. Yori, your abilities as a ninja helps and improves Ron abilities. Wade, your mastery of computers and technology will prove to be invaluable in the battles ahead. And last but not least, Monique, you may not believe it but your knowledge of fashion and the gun training your father gave you will be as much of a aid as Wade. I know this is a lot to take in but if we don't stop my brother he will destroy this world. I do not expect an answer right away so if it is all right with Kim and Shego I would like to meet at their home in two days for everyone's answer. Keep this in mind though, if you accept this undertaking then your life will be at risk, as will the lives of anyone around you."

Everyone looked solemnly at one another and all but Kim, Shego, and Dragcu left the room. Kim looked hard at Dragcu and sensed something. "There is something else. Isn't there Dragcu?"

Once again Dragcu sighed, "Yes Kim there is. The High Council of my people has decided that whether or not you and Shego accept this mission, I am to be a guardian to both you and your children. Meaning I am to guard both your lives and the lives of your children with mine. You and your kids both have extremely important roles to play in this world; it has been decided that your family is to be guarded at all times to endure your safety. As such I have been banished from ever returning t my people and my immunity to time taken away."

Kim and Shego both stared in shock, Shego finally was able to ask why this was done.

Dragcu looked at them miserably; "It was done to ensure that I would not simple run away, and partially because I broke one of my peoples laws. I fell in love with a human."

Kim and Shego both looked at each other after hearing this.

Kim finally spoke, "That is a dumb reason to give you a death sentence, and why is it against your laws to love a human?"

Shego glanced over at her wife, "Think Kimmy, his people did not want to interfer with mankind, if one of them falls in love with a human what could happen."

"O, didn't think about that, so who did you fall for Dragcu?"

Dragcu turned bright red, "Uh, um, urrr, I really would rather not say right now."

Shego smiled evilly, "Why, it a guy?"

Dragcu nearly fell out of his bed at this, "O HECK NO!! I am straight her, it is a woman I can tell you that much. But until I know she feels the same I am not saying anything."

Now it was Kim's turn to smile evilly, "But if you don't ask how will you know?"

"I just will okay. I need to ask one question though; can I stay at your place? I was kicked out of my place when I saved you."

Next Chapter: The time has come for our heroes to decide what to do, help or not. How will it affect them when an old enemy comes to pay a visit.

Request from the author: I post this story in Deviantart as well and some people want a picture of Dragcu, I am unable to draw a stick figure so I am not even going to try a picture of Dragcu. But my request is if you can draw will you help me out? If so I have the same name there as here.


	4. The Warrior's Decisions

Dementor

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Dragcu has revealed his brother's plans to wipe out humanity to Kim, Shego, and the others. He has also told them that to stop his brother he will need the groups help; he has given them two days to decide what they wish to do. What will they decide, and what will they do when an old enemy shows up?

Middleton Hospital

Shego and Kim both sat next to the hospital bed where Dragcu was. The warrior had just asked if he could stay at their home for a few days since he had nowhere else to go, and they did not know how to answer him. They had just learned a little about the strange warrior, such as the fact he was once part of a race of beings that had unimaginable power and were immune to time. But he was recently banished for breaking a major law of his people; he fell in love with a human. His natural immunity to time was taken away for this crime, he was basically given a death sentence. If that was also not enough, he was ordered to become a guardian for their family.

Dragcu, seeing the worried look in Kim and Shego's eyes quickly assured them that it was only temporary, he would be looking for a place of his own but he would just rather not sleep on the streets until he did.

Shego gave Dragcu a questioning look; "If you are banished from your people how do expect to get a place of your own, it's not like you have any money on you. For that matter, shouldn't you stay close to us since you are our guardian?"

"To be truthful, I am actually very wealthy. I have walked this earth for over six hundred years before my time immunity was taken away, so I had plenty of time to set up a few Swiss bank accounts and my hidden gold hoard doesn't hurt ether. And I can always be near you, I can create portals to five people and one place anytime I wish."

At this Kim just looked on in shock until she asked, "Hold on, you are over six hundred years old! And you are rich, how did this happen and who can the portals be too? And for that matter I want to know more about you before I agree to let you into our home, like what all can you do, and a few other things."

As he nodded his head Dragcu answered, "All of that is quite understandable. To answer your questions, yes I am over six hundred years old. I have walked the earth in search for my brother for all that time. I was ordered long ago to find him and bring him back, or kill him."

Kim gasped at this while Shego just looked troubled, Finally she said what she was thinking, and "Your brother is so dangerous that they ordered you to kill him? This guy must be a major badass."

It was now Dragcu's turn to sigh, "More so than you can imagine, and with every passing year he gains more power, at the cost of his sanity. We never found out how he gains his power, but before I was banished I found out he has learned ancient human magics. Which should have been impossible for him since he is a Usra Nolbitu, but none the less he has mastered many forms of human magic. Which brings me to your other questions Kim, during the six hundred years I walked the earth I realized that I might one day need human money. So I used my powers to gather money people dropped and placed it into a account, you would be surprised at how much money one can get in a hundred years that way. Anyway, over time my account had over 3 million dollars, it was then that I decided to invest in certain things and switch my money over to a Swiss bank account so it would continue. That was over five hundred years ago so you can see that now I have a fortune that would put Senior's to shame. As for the portals, the people who the portals open to are you, Shego, Kasy, Sheki, and the one I fell in love with, and the place is this hospital. I was able to open portals to anywhere but many of my powers were sealed when I was banished. As for what I can do, I can do many things. I have a healing ability similar to Shego's, which is why I was not that badly effected by my muscles being ripped from my bones, powerful magic abilities, I can do what is called the Shadow Walk, that ability lets me walk through any shadow." At that point he seemed to melt into the shadow that Shego was casting over the bed only to reappear behind Kim from the shadow a lamp was casting on the wall, "Very handy when I want to be stealthy. Also I am a master swordsman and a master of about thirty martial arts from kung fu to ninjistu, and a style I made myself. The only other things I can do can only happen when I am in my true form. That is that form I first appeared in, those include breathing fire, limited flight, enhanced strength and speed, and that is really about it. O, wait, there is more, it's not a good one I am afraid. All Usra Nolbitu have a single emotion that they should avoid, mine is anger. When rage consumes me I transform into a being of pure power, that power transforms the area around me in different ways and I become a unstable juggernaut of destruction who's focus is only to kill whatever has angered me. I have only let that happen once before, and that was the last time anyone ever saw Atlantis."

All Shego and Kim could do was stare, they were amazed at the list of abilities Dragcu had listed, they were more amazed that he had said most of his powers were sealed yet he was still that powerful. Kim was in shock slightly more than Shego since she saw Dragcu in action already, she had already told Shego what had happened but the impact of it could only be appreciated if you actually saw it. She had thought that Dragcu was powerful before, she had apparently not even seemed half of what he could do!

All of the sudden Shego realized Dragcu said something that interested her, "You made your own style of martial arts? Could we see it? I want to know if it is worthy of Kimmy and me to learn it."

Dragcu chuckled, "I knew you would want to learn my Shiva style, and I would be glad to show you once we get out of this hospital, I suppose I should change out of this armor first, I don't think it is a very good idea for me to walk around in it."

Kim smiled at the thought of how people would react to a gold and silver haired man in a full suit of armor walking down the street, "Yea, might cause a slight panic for a fully armored swordsman to walk down the street. Do you have a something to change into?"

"Yes I do, I grabbed the last outfit I bought the last time I was here. Hold on." Dragcu walked into the bathroom to change while Kim and Shego sat in wait. When he came out both of them fell over laughing,

Dragcu looked at both of the women he was now to guard, he was mildly curious why they both fell over laughing when he came out so he figured he would ask, "What?"

Shego was still holding her side her sides when she answered, "When was the last time you were here? 1964? You look ridiculous!"

Dragcu looked down at what he was wearing, which was a light pink overcoat, a baby blue undershirt, khaki pants, neon green tennis shoes, and a white tie, "1966 actually, why, this not a good look?"

Kim finally calmed down enough to talk herself, "Dragcu, I don't think that was a good look in 1966, so no, its not a good look now. Looks like we will be stopping by the mall before we pick up the kids Shego."

Shego looked over at Kim, "Yea, we defiantly will. I for one will not be going anywhere though until he puts the armor back on, it is about ten times better than what he has on now."

Dragcu simply shrugged, "If you say so," at that the clothes he was wearing tore to reveal his armor underneath, "it's a good thing my armor can shape itself so that I never have to take it off." With that he walked to the door, when he reached it he turned to both of the stunned women, "Shall we head to the mall Kim and Shego, or would you rather catch flies?"

Kim and Shego merely stared as the warrior headed out, after a few seconds they both ran after him.

At a Hotel 6 on the edge of town

Yori was sitting in one of the chairs in her and Ron's hotel room as she thought about what she had heard from the mysterious warrior Dragcu. She heard legends of the Usra Nolbitu from Sensei for many years, but she had always put them as just legends and nothing more. But just a few hours ago she sat and listened to one of these legendary warriors as he told them that his brother had corrupted some of Kim's old enemies and was looking to destroy humanity. What she was worried about what Ron would do, she knew that if Kim decided to help Dragcu than Ron would as well, Yori had already decided to help Dragcu but she did not want Ron to face a rogue Usra Nolbitu. From the stories she remembered from Sensei she knew that a good Usra Nolbitu was a powerful warrior and had powerful magic on its side. According to Yamanouchi legend a powerful Usra Nolbitu would one day turn against humanity and seek to destroy it, the legend also stated that a group of heroes would stand against powerful evil, but the legend didn't say whether they one or not. She was worried that they might fail to stop this evil, there was just no telling how much power Dragcu's brother had. She sent a message to Sensei asking him to send her any information on the Usra Nolbitu; she would rather not go into battle not knowing what she was facing.

The Load Residence

Wade Load sat in front of his computers wondering what the creature Dragcu could see in him as any help; after all he was only a fourteen-year-old super-genius. That may sound like a lot but what good is technology against an ancient magical warrior? He looked up the Usra Nolbitu on the Internet and all he found was the same thing that Dragcu told them. It was very aggravating for the super genius that he could find next to nothing about the Usra Nolbitu. Wade sat back in his computer chair and sighed, "I guess I will have to ask Dragcu more about his race to find things out. Guess I will just have to wait a few days."

On the roof of a Hotel 6 outside of town

Ron sat in a meditative state on the roof of the hotel he and Yori were staying at. The Mystic Monkey inside of him was raging at the knowledge that a threat to Kim and her daughters, and the world to, was walking around the earth somewhere. Ron had years ago learned that the Mystic Monkey actually had a consciousness, and he could communicate with it while he was meditating, it never said much but when it did it was usually pissed. Right now Ron was doing all he could to make to Mystic Monkey calm down a little; it was beyond pissed this time.

"THE THREAT IS OUT THERE! WE MUST DESTROY IT! I WILL NOT LET IT HARM KIM, SHEGO, KASI, OR SHEKI! I WILL TEAR THIS EVIL USRA NOLBITU APART!"

Ron mentally sighed; he had been having this argument with the Mystic Monkey for hours now. "Listen MM, I do not plan on letting Dragcu's brother do any harm to KP or her family. But only Dragcu knows anything about this threat, we have to wait. In two days we will go to Kim's home and agree to help. From there we will stop the threat, but you need to CALM THE FUCK DOWN UNTIL THEN!"

Ron sensed the Mystic Monkey backing down, Ron very rarely used language but he was his ropes end, and it was basically the only way to get the Mystic Monkey to shut-up. Ron was worried about Yori, as well, he knew that she would be worried about him but he was going to try and stop the threat one way or the other. All he could really do was hope he was not the only one who would agree to help, he really did not want it to just be him and the Mystic Monkey.

At the Middleton Mall

As was expected Dragcu drew a lot of attention when he walked into the mall wearing his armor and swords, security was all over him in a matter of seconds. Lucky for them Dragcu knew they were only doing their jobs and didn't kick them through a few walls. Kim has to do a lot explaining before the guards would let Dragcu go; they took his swords away though, much to Dragcu's displeasure.

"I really don't see why they had to take my swords away, those swords are two of my three last connections to my family and people." Dragcu grumbled as they walked towards Club Banana.

Shego slapped her forehead in frustration, "For the last time Dragcu, they had to take your swords due to the no weapons in the mall rule. You should be happy they said they would return them when we leave, you normal have to pay a fine and wait weeks to get something back from them. So stop being a baby and suck it up. Lets just get to Club Banana, get this guy some clothes and get to the twins and go home. By the way, what the third?"

Dragcu glanced over at Shego; "I'm wearing it."

Kim just snickered at this, Shego and Dragcu had been going on like this since the guards took Dragcu's swords. Kim secretly thought that Dragcu was only doing this to annoy Shego, and the more she thought about it the more she was convinced that was the truth. It was then that Kim saw someone she was glad to see. "HEY MONIQUE!"

At hearing her name being shouted Monique turned from the store she was thinking about entering only to be tackled by a red blur. After moments confusion Monique realized who the blur was and laughed, "Hey GF,LTNS, how's it going?"

Dragcu looked very confused at that moment, "LTNS?"

Shego just shrugged, "I have been around that women for about 3 years now and I still have trouble with what she says, so don't worry."

"Long time no see, duh." Kim said with a look that made it seem that was the easiest thing on the planet.

Monique just stood their ad giggled; it was always funny to see Kim and Shego go at it. "So what is my best GF and her wife doing here?" she finally asked.

Shego merely pointed her thumb at Dragcu, "Our new friend here only has a outfit from 1966 to wear besides that armor, and trust me you do not want to know what it was. I refuse to be seen with him if all he is going to wear is that armor so we are heading to Club Banana to get him something to wear."

Monique chuckled at this, "Girl, as much I love Club Banana, especially since my pay checks come from them, I don't think you'll find anything that will work for Dragcu in there. I know a different store that might just work though if you're interested."

Kim and Shego both looked at each other, Monique had just said Club Banana would not work for someone, this was beyond strange.

"Uh, sure Mo, where do you have in mind?" Kim answered when she got over her shock at Monique's statement.

Monique just smiled, "You'll see, come on!" At that she grabbed Dragcu and basically dragged him along, which might not have been bad if not for the fact Dragcu got as stiff as a board when Kim hollered at Monique.

At A Unknown Location

A figure sat in the shadows staring at swirling vortex that showed him what the group of heroes was doing. The figure suddenly began to chuckle darkly, "I hope you are enjoying the company of those vile humans brother, soon you won't have them around." The shadowy figure was silent for a moment then began to speak again, "On second thought, I will give you some time to spend with them, that way when I have them all killed it will pain you all the more. The High Council may have taken your immunity to time my dear brother, but that won't stop me from tormenting you till the day you die. So for now, enjoy yourself brother, I will even give you a couple of years to enjoy yourself. After all, I need young Kasy and Sheki to be four years old before my plan can begin. So enjoy yourself brother, for soon you will know nothing but misery, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back at Middleton Mall

Kim and Shego had received more shocks in this day than they had in their entire lives it seemed. First Dragcu revealed he was a banished member of a seemingly all-powerful race of immortal beings. Then it was revealed that Dragcu's brother was planning to wipe out humanity with the help of some of Kim's old enemies and to top it all of Monique turned down a trip to Club Banana to get Dragcu some clothes from Goth-R-Us. Kim and Shego could only stare as Monique dragged an oddly stiff Dragcu into the dark store. Kim and Shego both sat on a bench outside the store as they waited; they did not feel very comfortable going into the store. Both of them hoping Dragcu would not come out with white makeup all over his face.

About twenty minutes later Monique came out of the store, "Hey girls, you ready to see the new Dragcu?"

Shego just shrugged in response, Kim was the one to actually verbally respond, "Depends, he's not covered in white makeup is he?"

Monique laughed at the thought, "No he's not, come on Dragcu, show them your new look."

At that Dragcu stepped out of the store, and Kim and Shego's mouths fell open. They thought Dragcu would look ridiculous when he emerged from the store, but he actually looked good! He was wearing a pair of black leather boots that came up to his thighs, the boots had what looked like some type of holders stitched onto the sides. For pants he had black jean pants that had a white dragon stitched on them. He was also wearing a plain dark green t-shirt with a black trench coat over that. Finally he had a pair of sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat that looked like the one Van Helsing wore in the movie. All in the entire look gave him an air of mystery that actually worked on the warrior.

Dragcu saw Kim and Shego staring at him so he began to scratch the back of his head, "I didn't think it looked that bad."

Kim shook her head to clear out the cobwebs before she responded, "No no, it looks good, we just weren't expecting it to look good." Kim turned to look at Monique, "Mo, you really outdid yourself this time. How did you know about this stuff anyway?"

Monique giggled before she responded, "Remember Tara Kim. Well it turned out that after High School she and Bonnie got together. And if that wasn't weird enough, they both turned goth! They told me about this store awhile back, never thought I would be in it but when I thought of Dragcu, he did not scream Club Banana. Now, time go over the functions of his new outfit. If you noticed the holders in the boots they have enough room for ether a small gun or throwing knifes, I figure he would go for the knives more than anything else. The trench coat will let him wear his swords inside without anyone knowing it, and the sunglasses and hat help to hide his eyes and hair so he can fit in a crowd better. Just about everything he is wearing has some function to help in the battles ahead."

Shego was just staring at Monique, "I never knew you could do combat fashion as well, that's a mark up for you on my respect list."

Monique smiled, "Girl, there is a lot you don't know about me, and I figured I may as well help out my teammates as soon as possible."

It took Kim a minute to comprehend what Monique had just said, "What, you said teammates?"

Monique looked at Kim in a funny way, "Girl, you think I need two days to decide to help my friends save the world? I decided when I first heard about this stuff."

"Good to know we weren't the only ones to make a decision."

The whole group jumped as Ron's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. When they turned around there were Ron, Yori, and Wade, by the RonCom, standing behind them.

"Are you all sure of this decision? As I said before there will be much danger, my brother is a master of not only magic but the martial arts as well, we may be forced to kill to stop him." Dragcu asked with a worried look on his face.

Kim looked shocked at the last part, "Hold on, you never said anything about killing! I won't kill anyone."

Dragcu spoke to Kim like a parent tired of explaining things to a child, "Kim, I don't like the idea of killing anymore than you do, but we may not have a choice. My brother won't hesitate to kill you all and those who he corrupts will have the same views as him. Drakken was only the tip the iceberg, he and the others will only be getting worse and worse. There is no way to undo the corruption my brother has caused so we may be forced to kill them, we may kill one but we will save billions by doing so. I want killing to be a last resort but we must keep our options open, or we will all die."

The enormity of what was going on then hit the whole group, this was a war, a war for the world.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next chapter: Training begins, and the group receives powers that will help in the fight. And where has Rufus been this whole time? And what does Dragcu's brother plan on doing with the twins?


	5. The First of Many Battles

Usra Nolbitu

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and Tegura; anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: It appears that our heroes have agreed to help Dragcu stop his brother, but can they hope to stop an evil that is over six hundred years old?

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!" Monique shrieked after Shego told the group the rest of Dragcu's story while he and Kim went to get his swords from security.

"I have to admit that is sick and wrong, his own people banished him simply because he fell in love. I am glad I was born a human." Ron said as he shook his head.

"Agreed, that is a most unfair punishment for Dragcu-San. First they banish him, and then they take away his immunity to time and seal most of his powers away. And they expect him to guard you and your family, as Ron said, that is sick and wrong." Yori told Shego. At the same time she was thinking all this over she was worrying over Ron's decision to help Dragcu but she would support him, she was also worried that Sensei had still not responded to her request for information on the Usra Nolbitu. She knew her message had gotten through and it was most unlike Sensei to not respond to a message.

"Yea, it is unfair but we have no say in Usra laws I imagine. They may hold us in high regard but I don't think they will over rule this decision if we object. If anything, we'll probably make things worse if we do anything." Wade thought as he chewed on his thumb nail. He was still not sure what Dragcu saw in him but if the guy that saved Kim and Shego's lives said he needed help Wade was sure as hell going to help.

Meanwhile at the Middleton Mall Security Office

Dragcu had got his swords back and was strapping them in their appropriate places while the Chief of Security was telling Kim what would happen if Dragcu ever walked into the mall with his swords again. After being assured that it would not happen again Kim and Dragcu were allowed to leave.

As they left, Kim noticed that Dragcu was patting his katana affectionately. "Why do you care for those swords so much?" Kim asked.

Dragcu stopped walking at this point, Kim was afraid she might have insulted Dragcu by asking that question. "You really want to know, alright, I'll tell you. Long before I was banished, even before my brother turned against humanity, we worked together to help humanity. We stopped wars, famines, and even plagues, we were called the ultimate team. After three hundred years of work, my father forged weapons for each of us. To me, he gave my short sword, Hesdugtru, or Dragon's Fang in English. To my brother he gave a unique weapon, it is basically a long chain with a three foot curved blade on one end. My father called that weapon Muteraw, or Hell's Fury. With those weapons we became an even better team, unfortunately, shortly after that my people left the world for our own, and my brother went to the High Council to object to this action, they told my brother the decision was final and would not be changed. My brother became furious, he killed all the members of the High Council, our father and mother were the High Council leaders."

Kim's hand shot to her mouth to try to cover the gasp that escaped her mouth at this new information.

Dragcu smirked at Kim's poorly covered shock. After a moment continued, "Yea, he killed our parents, he tried to get me to join him before he left, but as you probably know, I refused." At the point Dragcu reached up and touched the scar over his eye "And he took out his rage on me. I was lucky all he did was give me this scar. A few months later the next High Council was established and they sent me on my six hundred-year hunt for my brother. During that time I ran across a ninja warrior in Japan, we became close friends and he helped me in a few fights against my brother's minions. After a few years my friend began to do the one thing all humans do, he began to grow old. He revealed to me he had a dream to make a school were his art could be taught so it would survive the ages. I agreed to help him make his dream a reality, using the limited forging skills my father taught me before he was killed I forged my friend a sword, you may have heard of it from Ron before, my friend called the sword the Lotus Blade."

Kim gasped again, she had indeed heard of the Lotus Blade, she knew only three beings on the planet could use the swords power, one of those beings was under Dragcu's brothers control, Monkey Fist. The other two were Ron and Rufus. She was rather shocked that the legendary sword was forged by the being before her, she was guessing that Dragcu must be over a thousand years old at least to do the things he said he did, unless he was lying but what would be the point of that? And if Dragcu's friend was the first wielder of the Lotus Blade, that meant he was also the founder of…

"Anyway, after my friend built his dream using only the sword I gave him he gave me the plans for a sword of my own, the katana at my side is that sword. It is one of the four legacies of the founder of Yamanouchi." Dragcu said with a smile.

Kim suddenly looked confused, "One of four? If your sword is one, and I am guessing the Lotus Blade is the other, what are the other two?"

"I hope you never have to find out Kim, the last two items I forged were made from my grief and rage at my friends death. They are by far the most powerful items in the set, but also, the most corrupt. I doubt even Ron could use the items without bending to their power. I hid those items and erased every trace of them from the Yamanouchi records, I doubt even the current leader of Yamanouchi knows of them. You are the only human who does, so please keep quiet about them for now."

Kim nodded her head to show she would keep quiet the last items. She knew of the awesome power the Lotus Blade possessed and was slightly worried about the idea that there were two items that were more powerful than it hidden somewhere. She could only hope that Dragcu hid them well.

Outside Yamanouchi

A dark figure is watching Yamanouchi from the top of a hill that overlooked the school. Beside him sat a man who was mediating in the Lotus position. At closer glance a observer would have seem that the man's feet were not feet but hands, revealing that he was Monkey Fist, one of the last masters of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. The dark figure glanced over at Monkey Fist, fighting back his revulsion at having to work with this human, "Are your monkeys ready Monkey Fist?"

"Yes Lord Tegura, my monkeys are ready, as are Drakken's Be-bes, DNAmy's creatures. We only await your command, and then the attack will begin. If you don't mind me asking my lord, what is it you seek? I can sense that the Lotus Blade is no longer in the school, so what else is there?" Monkey Fist asked.

Tegura smirked, "My dear brother forged two different items after I killed his old friend, he hid those two items somewhere. I don't know where Dragcu hid them, but I am sure some hint is in this school, and if nothing else, turning his old friend's dream to rubble will surely hurt him. You may signal the troops Monkey Fist, begin the attack now, but leave the old man to me, I want to end his life myself."

Monkey Fist smiled at the news, he had recently discovered how much fun it was to hear people scream in agony. "Of course my lord, MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!!"

Middleton Mall Parking Lot

The group was heading to their respected cars when both Yori and Dragcu suddenly stopped with a worried look on their faces and looked around as if to find something. Seeing his girlfriend in distress Ron went over to Yori, "Yori, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Ron-kun, I sense something terrible has happened at Yamanouchi. We must get there quickly!"

Dragcu grabbed hold of Yori's shoulder, "Hold on Yori, I agree with you we must get to Yamanouchi as quickly as possible but there are a few things you and the others must receive before you go anywhere. For me to give them to you though we will all need to get to Kim and Shego's house."

Kim went into her famous 'mission mode' at this point, "Okay then, Ron and Yori, take Dragcu and head to our home, Monique, head over to Wade's and get him to our house as well, Shego and me will get the twins and meet you all there." With that said Shego and Kim raced to their car and raced off, leaving a very confused Dragcu standing next to Ron and Yori since Monique dashed off as well.

Dragcu glanced over at Ron, "Umm, I guess we head for Kim and Shego's place?"

Ron let out a sigh, "Yea, how long will this stuff you have planned take? I want to get to Yamanouchi as fast as possible as well, Rufus is over there and I am worried."

Dragcu followed Ron and Yori to their car as he asked Ron a question, "Why is Rufus at Yamanouchi? Isn't he usually with you?"

It was Yori who answered, "Yes, Rufus-San is generally with Ron-Kun, but Sensei asked that Rufus-San stay behind, Sensei would not say why. I think he just wanted some company."

Dragcu just nodded his head as Ron started the car and they headed for Kim's home.

At Yamanouchi

The battle had been long and fierce; the old ninja master that was known only as Sensei silently wept for the students of Yamanouchi who had lost their lives in this fight. Sensei has sensed earlier that something terrible was going to happen so when he heard that Ron and Yori were leaving to check up on Kim's Wife Shego he asked that Rufus stayed. He kept his reason for keeping Rufus a secret, he knew that a great evil was coming and he fear that Yamanouchi would not be able to stop it. His suspicions were confirmed when Yori sent a request for all the information he had on the Usra Nolbitu. He knew the ancient prophecy had come to be. He ordered the youngest ninjas away in hopes they would survive the coming attack. He then went to Rufus with the Lotus Blade, he knew that the powerful sword could never fall into evil hands, so he gave the blade to Rufus and told him to get to Ron as quickly as possible. With that done the old master went to warn his students/family of the coming danger. He gave them a choice, stay and fight or flee, he was incredibly proud when instead of answering him all the ninjas began to prepare for war, none willing to leave the school they called home. The next day the attack began, the attack had three separate waves the first was Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas, expect they also had gorilla samurais as well. In the middle of the battle the second wave hit, it consisted of creatures the likes of which Sensei had never seen before. They were about six feet tall with the heads of tigers, the bodies of turtles, and the arms and legs of badgers. They ripped and tore their way through whoever got in the path, consuming those who did not die instantly. For the next hour all that could be heard for miles was the screams of monkeys, gorillas, and humans, accompanied with the sounds of tearing flesh. It was during this second wave the Sensei was captured by a group of gorilla samurais, but not before he killed ten of them. That was when the final wave hit, the last wave was more of a clean up than anything else, Sensei had heard of the Be-Bes before so he knew what they were when they came through the Eastern wall of the school. They walked from body to body of the fallen ninjas, if they found one that was alive, they simply stomped the ninja's head in. Sensei was being forced to watch the strange combination creatures devour the corpses of his students/family wen he heard a voice behind him, "Enjoying the show old man?" At this his guards turned him around to see a figure standing in the shadows.

Sensei merely sat in silence; he was not going to honor this thing with a response.

That still didn't stop the creature from speaking, "Before I forget, my name is Tegura. As you probably already know I am a Usra Nolbitu. I really don't like formalities so lets get straight to the point shall we? I know you know that there are four items to the Yamanouchi Legacy, what I want to know is what are the last two items, I don't give a rats ass about the Lotus Blade or the sword my brother carries around but the other items interest me. Now you can ether tell me what to know, or, I can rip the information quite painfully from that old skull of yours. What's it going to be old-timer?"

Sensei decided he would respond this time, he said a phrase he only sad twice before in his life, "Fuck you."

Tegura smiled at Sensei's response, "I had really hoped you would say something like that, I do so enjoy causing pain. And before I rip what I want from your skull, know this, I am going to tear Yamanouchi down, and replace it with a fortress that will help me conquer this world. And Ron's, Yori's, Kim Possible's and her bitch wife Shego's blood will be mixed into the mortar for my fortress. And I will even have two new generals to lead my army to victory in a couple of years, till then, what I get from you will do."

With that said Tegura reached out with his left hand and showed the palm to Sensei. In the middle of Tengura's palm were what appeared to be a mouth, in that mouth was nothing but teeth, after a moment to let Sensei see what was in store for him, Tegura placed the palm of his hand on Sensei's forehead. After a second Sensei began to scream in agony, all the while Tegura laughed into the night, the combined screams and laughter was heard all throughout the night.

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Time for training, can Dragcu prepare the heroes for the war to come, and what does Tegura plan for Kasy and Sheki? Find out next time.


	6. The Training Field is set

Usra Nolbitu

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and Tegura; anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Tegura has made the first move, at great cost to Yamanouchi. Will our heroes stand a chance against Tegura and his HUMAN PURGE alliance?

The Possible Residence

Kim and Shego had just arrived home after picking up Kasy and Sheki from Kim's parents. Kim sighed at the sight of their three story home; it seemed like years since she was last here even though she knew it was less tan a week. They walked in to discover Ron, Yori, Wade, and Monique in the living room sitting around while Dragcu seemed to be making a call. Kim noted that Dragcu was still in his human form and in the clothes Monique had gotten him.

Kim and the twins sat down on the couch next to Ron and Yori while Shego walked over to Monique, "Whose Dragcu calling?"

Monique shrugged her shoulders, "No freaken clue. All I know is that when we got here Ron and Yori were sitting here and Dragcu walked out of your guy's dojo and said he had to make a call."

Shego turned her attention back to Dragcu; she thought for a minute and pushed the speakerphone button on the phone's base. Dragcu just glanced at that and shrugged his shoulders. After a minute of ringing someone finally answered.

"Who are you and how the hell did you get this number."

Dragcu smiled, "I am the Dragon King, and I want my ride."

It was silent on the other line for a moment, "I am the rides keeper, if you are the Dragon King then answer this, who wields the Sword of Truth?"

"No mortal or immortal who walks the earth can claim to wield that blade; for once a lie passes your lips the blade leaves you forever."

The voice on the other end suddenly laughed, "Still the same as ever, good to ear from you Dragcu, what's it been, 42 years since I last saw you?"

Dragcu chuckled, "About that long Martin. It's good to hear your voice again old friend, I had hoped you would not have died in the time I have been gone."

"Heck no, it will take longer than this to kill me. I have traced your call so your ride will be down there tomorrow, anything else you want sent?"

Dragcu thought for a moment, "Yeah, send my violin will ya. I will be staying here a lot longer so I might want to play it sometime."

Martin grunted at this, "We'll see how long that will be, o-well, see you tomorrow."

Dragcu hung up the phone and turned to the others, "Ready to start training?"

"HOLD IT," Shego suddenly yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

Dragcu chuckled at Shego's outburst; "There is no need to yell Shego, if you really want to know that was Martin. He is an old friend of mine who has been keeping some of my old things for me. Since I am going to be here till I die I figured I would give him a call and have him bring a few things down. Mainly my old ride and my violin. As for that Sword of Truth stuff, it's a code I set up with his family years ago; their family business is not exactly lawful"

Kim sighed, wondering if she would ever figure Dragcu out. "Fine, so you called a old friend to bring you some things down, I would like to know were you plan on training us, I know our dojo is large enough for all of use but something tells me that's not were you plan on us going. And what do you mean by 'their family business is not exactly lawful'?"

"Umm, you see, Martin's family runs a thieves den. And half their family is wanted world wide for various thefts. They owe me a lot since I helped set it up years ago. But you are halfway correct in that thought Kim, we will not be training in the dojo, but at the same time we will be training in the dojo."

Ron smacked himself in the forehead, "Great, we now a guy who runs a thieves den, and we more riddle talk, I thought I would get a break from that when we left Yamanouchi"

At the mention of Yamanouchi Yori stiffened slightly, "Dragcu, can we please hurry, I wish to find out what is going on as possible."

Dragcu laid his hand on Yori's shoulder, "Of course, we will get started immediately. Will everyone please get up to the dojo."

Kim and Shego grabbed the twins and lead everyone up to the third floor of there home, they had about a year ago knocked all the walls down on that floor and converted the whole floor into a dojo. When they walked in everything was as it was except for one thing.

"DRAGCU WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR DOJO!" Shego practically shrieked when she saw the north end of her family's dojo.

The north wall was once covered in a special material that was immune to Shego's plasma, but now the material was stripped of the wall and the wood underneath was covered in strange symbols and runes. On top of all that most of the roof was covered in the same symbols and runes.

Dragcu held up is hands in an attempt to slow Shego down if she charged him, "Hold on, before you try to kill me let me explain. The symbols and runes are a teleporter spell. While I am unable to simple open portals to anywhere I am able to make spells to take us to places. This spell will open a portal to the Usra Nolbitu training grounds; before I was banished I was given permission to bring you all to the training grounds to train you for the battles ahead. Everything we need will be provided in there. And as for all the symbols covering the roof and wall of your dojo, they will disappear once the portal is open."

Monique gave the group a questioning look, "You expect use to believe that the people who banished you, took away your time immunity, and sealed away most of your powers is also going to let you train use in a fully equipped training field that they made?"

Dragcu shrugged, "The truth be told, this is the crappest one they have. There is thousands of training ground; this one hasn't been used in about six hundred years. It was actually surprised they let me use this one though since according to law I am supposed to not have access to anything. But I won't be complaining about it. It would be a lot harder to get you all ready without this, a lot easier if it was a better one, but a lot harder if we didn't have this."

Dragcu turned from the group and walked over to the wall and placed his left hand on a circle marking on the middle of the wall. The group could hear him muttering something under his breath as he did this and they all suddenly stepped back when wall and roof suddenly began to glow bright purple. All the while Dragcu's voice began to rise until they all could hear what Dragcu was saying, not that they could understand what he was saying anyway.

"MURASTA SUMARA FRESTA DEFRCU MRASUDICA!" at the last word the wall and roof suddenly became transparent; they could see a plane white landscape that seemed to stretch for miles.

Dragcu walked over to the group and stood there for a moment watching them stare at the newly opened portal, "You won't have to worry about it being like this forever, in about an hour or two it will look like it used to except without the carving."

Ron was the first to recover from the shock of seeing a rooms wall and roof suddenly becoming a whit wasteland, "Umm, sure. How do we get from here to there though?"

"Simply walk through the wall." Dragcu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Monique raised one her eyebrows and looked at the rest of the group, "Who goes first, it sure as hell won't be me."

"It can't be me ether, once I go through no one else will be able to enter." Dragcu said with a shrug.

"You all are a bunch of pansies, I'll go first. BANSAI!!" Ron yelled as he charged the portal!

Shego smirked and looked over at Kim, "How much you want to bet he just doing this in hopes he will get lucky tonight."

Ron suddenly tripped and rolled through the portal, Dragcu fell over laughing while everyone else looked worried, suddenly Ron's voice could be heard through the portal, "I am okay, and Shego, I am so going to get you for that comment!"

Shego just chuckled as she and Kasy walked through the portal followed by closely by the others.

Meanwhile in the ruins of Yamanouchi

Tegura was looking at the carnage he had caused at the once great Yamanouchi School with Monkey Fist mediating nearby. He suddenly felt a surge of magic energy in the air that he vaguely recognized, he turned around to see what caused it but saw nothing, and he smirked as he figured out what it was. "Well my brother, you opened a portal, but why did you use a spell I wonder? O-well, I just ask you in person," Tegura motioned for Monkey Fist to come to him, "I will be going away for awhile Monkey Fist, do you remember were I said the old man sent the young ones?"

"Yes Lord Tegura, I do." Monkey Fist replied with a bow.

"Good, when I leave take the troops and kill them all, I want no survivors. Am I clear on this part Monkey Fist?"

"Yes my Master, they will all die most painfully, from the guardians to the youngest child, their blood will run like a river." Monkey Fist said while he smiles.

Tegura then walked off, "Good, very good. The age of the Yamanouchi comes to a close, as will the age of humanity in due time."

At the Usra Training grounds

"Welcome to the Usra Nolbitu training grounds!" Dragcu said with a flourish of his arms.

"Ha, some training grounds, nothing but a white wasteland for miles." Shego said with a snort as she and Kim set the twins on the ground.

"For now it is a white wasteland I won't deny that, but it won't be for long. Watch." Dragcu raised his right hand in the air and from nowhere a strange gauntlet flew into his hands. With a smirk Dragcu slipped the gauntlet on and stretched out his hand, it was than that everyone got a good look at the mysterious glove. It went to his elbow and appeared to be made out of a black metal with white symbols all over it; the symbols were similar to the ones that Dragcu used for the teleporting spell. The only other thing worth noting about the glove was that it left the fingers between Dragcu's pointer finger and pinky exposed. Dragcu flexed his fingers for a moment then pointed at his feet, all of the sudden the ground changed from being pure white to a hard wood floor!

Everyone stared in shock at the sudden change while Dragcu seemed to ignore them. He pointed in many different directions and different things happened each time, some times a colored dome would appear, other times training equipment would pop out of the ground, and even a few weapon racks come from nowhere. After a while Dragcu nodded his head as if to pat himself on the shoulder for his work, he then turned and noticed the wide eyes and opened mouths of the group.

"Before you ask, it was the glove not me. The training grounds are actually located in a pocket dimension, this glove always the wear to alter reality in here so that the perfect training can be done. For future reference the colored domes each serve a different purpose in your training, I will go into more detail about then later. The weapons racks will create any weapon you can imagine, just walk up to one, think what you want, and it will appear."

Nearby…

Unknown to the group or Dragcu, the twins had gotten away from there parents and were wondering around close by, but something suddenly caught their eyes. In the just outside the portal from where they had come from earlier stood a figure dressed in a black robe with the hood covering his head, if the twins were older they would have noticed that the figure seemed to emit a dark aura around him, and that strange silver symbols seemed to crawl on his robes, but they were only two and were only focused on the two bright red suckers the figure had in his hands and was offering to them. Kasy and Sheki looked excitedly at each other and toddled through the open portal to the figure that was offering them candy.

If the two kids could have seen the face under the hood they would have seen that the figure was smiling wickedly as they approached.

Back with the group…

Dragcu was about to explain more about what was needed to be done when he felt a surge of magical energy, he looked around but saw nothing wrong, until he looked at Kim and Shego. Suddenly Dragcu panicked, he noticed that the twins were nowhere in site!

"Kim, Shego were on the TWINS??" Dragcu basically hollered.

Kim and Shego both looked at their feet and noticed that the twins were no longer playing at their feet. At this point everyone panicked, everyone looked around for the general area for the twins until they noticed that Dragcu had dashed of towards the portal then everyone followed him.

Dragcu was the first one through the portal, Kim and Shego both prayed that their kids were alright. When the group emerged from the portal they were greeted by to very unpleasant sights. The first was Dragcu in his true form, his dragon like head snarling at the second sight, a man in a black robe that had silver symbols that seemed to crawl across it, but the main issue was that Kasy and Sheki were both orbiting around the man's head in what appeared to be red bubbles. At first the man appeared normal till you noticed that his eyes were like a snakes and glowed red and that his hair was a bright blue color. None the less this did not matter to anyone, all that mattered was Kasy and Sheki.

Shego lit up her hands and started to charge the man as she screamed at him, "YOU BASTARD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY KIDS!"

Before Shego had taken three steps Dragcu grabbed Shego and flung her back, "No Shego, you can't take this man on." Dragcu turned and stared at this newcomer with eyes that seemed to scream 'I am going to kill you, "What are you doing here Tegura, and what do you want with those children? Put them down NOW!"

Tegura grinned wickedly at Dragcu, "Is that anyway to greet your brother Dragcu? I really thought our dearly departed parents taught you better than that."

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF THEM TEGURA, YOU KILLED THAM AND MANY OTHERS! YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Dragcu screamed in rage.

Tegura merely shrugged, "It matters not to me, they stood in my way, so I killed them. And if want to disown me fine, it will make killing you all the more fun. But for now, I think we need to talk about Kasy and Sheki's future.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next chapter: Tegura has the twins and is confronting Dragcu, sparks are about to fly, but will they be in Dragcu's favor?


	7. Tegura's Power

Author: Dragcun

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and Tegura; anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Tegura has the twins, Dragcu won't let Shego go attack Tegura, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??

Inside the Possible Family Dojo…

Dragcu was glaring at his brother with a look of pure hatred, "What right do you have to speak of their future? You will have nothing to do with it, and you can't harm them, the Ancient Laws forbid it!"

"True brother, the Ancient Laws do indeed stop me from mortally wounding these children, but not from causing them pain." With an evil smirk he snapped his fingers and what looked like black lighting ripped through the red bubbles that held the twins, when the lighting touched the twins they shrieked from pain.

"NOOOOO!!" Dragcu shouted as he lunged forwards, the only thought on his mind was to tear Tegura apart slowly. But to everyone surprise Tegura grabbed Dragcu by the back of his neck and flung him at everyone else. Kim, Shego and Yori managed to jump out of the way but Ron, Wade and Monique were knocked over by Dragcu's as it sailed by and broke thorough the wall behind them.

Kim tried to drop kick Tegura while Yori tried to sweep his legs from under him, but Tegura merely grabbed Kim's leg and slammed her on top of Yori. After that Shego came charging Tegura plasma powers on full, but to her shock Tegura just grabbed both her hands in his! Her plasma could melt through steel, and Tegura was just standing there holding her hands like nothing was going on!

"Ahh, the great and mighty Shego, from how Drakken always speaks of you I really expected more from you than this. O-well, you're just a human after all; super powered human, but still a weak pathetic human. Say hello to the wall for me will you."

Shego suddenly found herself flung through the air and crashing through a wall and landing on the street below. As Shego staggered to her feet only two thoughts were on her mind, "I have to protect my family, and I am going to KILL that son of a bitch!"

On an air plane over the Pacific Ocean…

Rufus was greatly worried over his friends and owner. Being empowered by Mystical Monkey powers himself he sensed that his friends were under attack, he also sensed that the attacker was more powerful than the group combined. All he could do was sit back and hope that they would be all right.

Back at the Possible Dojo

Ron, seeing that this Tegura person not only threw Dragcu through a wall but also did the same to Shego and hurt both KP and Yori, released his Mystical Monkey Powers and prepared to go on the attack.

Tegura stood there and watched with mild interest as a blue aura suddenly appeared around Ron and then took the shape of a large monkey. Tegura knew of the Mystic Monkey powers from his experience Monkey Fist, he had even had to fight them when he first approached Monkey Fist. But the raw power he was sensing from the blond haired human put whatever power Monkey Fist had to shame. As Tegura watched he began to wonder if he should kill Monkey Fist and should use the effort to corrupt this human to help him instead, "I'll think more on this later" he concluded as Ron charged.

As Ron charged the Mystic Monkey was raging in his mind, "HE MUST DIE!! KILL, TEAR, MAIM, DESTRO…" Ron stopped mid charge when the Mystic Monkey suddenly stopped its ranting, he was also worried when he sensed something from the Mystic Monkey he never sensed before, fear. Suddenly, the Mystic Monkey began a new rant, "RUN, RUN, RUN, RUN!! BIG SNAKE, BAD SNAKE, EVIL SNAKE!!"

"What the hell?" was all Ron could think as a change came over Tegura. Tegura's robes seemed to melt into him revealing black armor underneath, the thing that caught Ron's attention the most was that the armors breastplate was in the shape of a large, screaming, demonic looking skull. The arm guards of the armor were covered in long spikes that faced forwards, guaranteeing whomever or Tegura punched would get several nasty cuts as well. Tegura's skin began to turn into bright blue scales, his legs fused together while they stretched and changed until the bottom half of his body was that of a snakes. His arms basically stayed the same except his arms become more muscular and the nails on his hands become long, curved and sharp. The final part to transform was Tegura's head, it morphed into the head of a cobra, his eyes still remained red but glowed more brightly than before.

When the transformation was complete all Ron could do was stand in shock, in his mind two arguments were going on. His mind was screaming that he had to fight to save Kasy and Sheki and to protect the others, while the Mystic Monkey was screaming they had to run, because before them stood the ultimate form of the Monkeys natural predator, the snake.

Being in tune to many different magical frequencies, Tegura could hear the argument in Ron's head. He chuckled darkly at the thought of the 'all-powerful' Mystic Monkey powers demanding to flee at the sight of his true form. He was about to attack when a stray thought came to his mind, "Where is Dragcu? I didn't throw him that hard."

As is summoned by his thoughts, Dragcu came flying out of Tegura's own shadow. Dragcu grabbed Tegura by his neck and punched Tegura square in the face sending Tegura flying into a wall. As Tegura went flying towards the wall his concentration was lost and the spell that held Kasy and Sheki fell apart. Both children became to fall towards the ground but Dragcu grabbed them and dashed over to Kim and gave her the twins. Dragcu looked at Tegura who was cracking his jaw back into place, the Dragcu looked back at Kim, "Kim, get everyone to the training grounds. Go to the black dome and once you're inside say code TW startup. Do not let anyone out until Tegura is gone, understand?"

Kim shook her head to show she understood before running back to the training grounds with the twins, Monique, Yori, and Wade. Dragcu looked and noticed that Ron was still standing looking ready to attack Tegura. Dragcu ran over to Ron, "Ron, go outside and get Shego, I don't care what you have to do but get her inside the dome with the others. They need yours and Shego's help and your Mystic Monkey is to scared to fight Tegura right now, NOW GO!" Ron quickly decide that Dragcu probably knew what he was talking about so he jumped out side to find a fuming Shego looking ready to tear the world apart. "Great," he thought, "now what the hell am I going to do?"

Shego was marching towards her home with only the intent to kill the monster Tegura for daring to hurt her kids, when suddenly Ron jumped out of the hole her body had made in her home. What was ticking her of was the fact that he willingly jumped from the hole, leaving (as she thought) Kim and the others to face Tegura alone. "RON!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?? GET YOU BUTT BACK UP THERE AND HELP THEM, I WILL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU SO DON…" Shego didn't get finish her sentence since Ron suddenly used two fingers and jabbed Shego right above her right breast. The next thing Shego knew everything went black.

"Shego is so going to kill me when she wakes up, I have got to remember to thank Yori for making me learn the pressure points though." Ron thought as he placed Shego on his shoulder. "Now to use my mad running skills to get past Tegura, feet don't fail me now!"

Back inside…

"I hope that the dome will hold, Shego is going to be pissed when she wakes up." Dragcu thought as he saw Ron dash into the portal with an unconscious Shego over his shoulder. Dragcu then turned his attention back to Tegura.

Tegura was staring at Dragcu with a curious look that unnerved Dragcu. "You just going to stare or what Tegura?"

Tegura just looked at Dragcu for moment longer, "What's wrong with you brother?"

"What the hell are you talking about Tegura?"

Tegura shook hi head and chuckled darkly, "Dragcu, we fought together for over three hundred years. I know how strong you are, that punch was nowhere near your limit. Yet, I could tell by the look in your eyes you put everything you could in that punch. So again I ask, what's wrong with you?"

"That is really none of your business Tegura. Are you going to attack me or what?"

Tegura shook his head, "No Dragcu, I am not going to attack you. But I am going to find out what is wrong." With an evil smile Tegura raised his left hand and showed his palm to Dragcu, his palm looked normal for about three seconds, then it split open and revealed a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

Dragcu backed away as he looked at his brother's palm in horror, "What have you done Tegura?"

Though it didn't seem possible Tegura's smile grew larger, "I have gained almost god like powers, the Memory Eater is only a small part of that power." Suddenly Tegura charged Dragcu and shouted, "Lets look inside your head now brother!"

Dragcu tried to jump back in hopes of avoiding his brother's attack but was to slow; Tegura grabbed Dragcu by the neck with his right hand and placed his left hand on Dragcu's forehead. Almost immediately Dragcu began to roar in pain, while his brother just stood there and smirked. Suddenly, Tegura's smirk fell, and a look of pure rage crossed his face. Tegura threw Dragcu threw the portal before walking through it himself. When Tegura reached Dragcu's body he grabbed Dragcu's head and smashed it into the ground, once, twice, thrice, four times, when Tegura was done a pool of orange blood began to fill the crater that Dragcu's head laid in. Tegura then looked at Dragcu with nothing but pure disgust, "You were one of the most powerful beings in all of existence brother, and you traded it all, FOR WHAT? A HUMAN WOMEN!! YOU DON"T DESERVE TO BE CALLED USRA NOLBITU!! YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!!" Tegura's voice suddenly became a deathly whisper, "Next time we meet Dragcu, I will treat you as nothing more than a super powered human. You will die the next time we meet, but not before I make you watch me skin the women you fell for alive. You will die with her screams filling your ears, you will die knowing you failed to protect her, knowing she died because of you."

Tegura then walked over to a large black dome; he stopped about ten feet from it before he began to speak. "I know you all can hear me, I also know the defenses of the Panic Dome have been started so I won't attack, but I want you to know each and every one of you will suffer for defying me. First you Kim Possible and Shego, you both attacked me, for that your mother, father and brothers will die. All very slowly I assure you." At that the sounds of screaming and banging on the dome could be heard, Tegura just smirked and continued, "You can't break out, only with Dragcu's death or his touch can the dome be opened when it is activated. Next, Ron Stoppable, you were in the room when I was attacked, so get a funeral ready for you mother and father as well. Yori, I have already punished you, congratulations, you are the last of the Yamanouchi, by now it is burned to the ground and all the young ones will have been killed by Monkey Fist. Wade, say goodbye to your house and mother, I'll be sure to mail you her head. And finally, to the human I am most pissed of at, the human who caused an immortal to lose his immortality and most of his powers, how does it feel to know you will be the cause of Dragcu's death, Monique?"

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: WHAT THE HECK? DRAGCU'S IN LOVE WITH MONIQUE? And what will Tegura do now? Until next time.(Man I have got to stop reading those old comic books.)


	8. Injures and Newcomers

Usra Nolbitu

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu and Tegura; anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Everyone but Dragcu is locked in the Panic Dome. Dragcu's seriously hurt, and Tegura is beyond pissed. Whats next?

"What the hell?" was all Monique could think after she heard Tegura tell her that it was she that Dragcu fell in love with, it was because of her that Dragcu's immortality was taken away and most of his powers stripped from him.

Everyone had just got in the dome when Dragcu came flying through the portal followed shortly after by a very pissed Tegura. They all watched in horror as Tegura slammed Dragcu's head into the ground four times leaving his head in a crater. Everyone watched as Tegura slithered up to the dome and announced his plans to kill all their families. Monique had watched as Kim and Shego flew into a rage at what Tegura planned on doing to their families. She watched as Ron's face paled when Tegura said he was going after his parents, she watched as Yori fell to her knees and cried when she heard she was the last of the Yamanouchi ninjas. She watched as Wade just stood there looking dumbfounded at all that was happening, she doubted he even heard what Tegura was planning for him. But then Tegura told her that Dragcu loved her, time seemed to stop after that. She didn't notice that everyone was now looking at her, she didn't notice that Tegura stopped speaking, she was just struck dumb at the fact that it was her that Dragcu loved.

While everyone was looking at Monique no one noticed that Dragcu was slowly dragging himself back up, no one that is, expect for Tegura. Tegura felt the vibrations from Dragcu moving and turned to face him knowing what he had just done hurt his ex-brother more than anything else he could do at the moment, "Well, almost," Tegura thought, "I think I will tell him what I plan to do with the twins. That should open some old wounds." Tegura smiled evilly as he wondered how best to word his plans to best hurt Dragcu, but it was Dragcu who spoke first.

Dragcu was dizzy from the pounding he had taken, and he could see only orange out of his right eye due to the massive amount of his blood that was following from large cut on his forehead. But he knew he had to keep fighting. The family he swore to protect and the women he loved were in danger as long as Tegura was nearby, Dragcu just wished that the blood from his head wound would stop flowing so e could see out of his right eye. "You know Tegura," Dragcu said as he tried to steady himself, "you have always been a colossal asshole but this really takes the cake. I know the Memory Eater lets you forcibly tear memories from your victims so I know you know that was not how I wanted Monique to find out, but you did it any way. I had always hoped t take you back alive to face the High Council but now, I AM GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE NINE GATES OF HELL MYSELF!!" As Dragcu shouted he drew both his swords, his short Hesdugtru (Kim vaguely remembered) and his unnamed katana, and charged Tegura once more.

Tegura was shocked that Dragcu still had the strength to stand, but not only did he have the strength to stand but he was also charging preparing to attack! "Maybe this will be more fun than I thought." Tegura thought with a smirk.

By this time everyone was focused on the fight again. Monique was more focused on Dragcu than anything, but even she didn't fail to notice that as Dragcu charged chains seemed to spring out of nowhere and wrap themselves around Tegura. The first part wrapped itself around Tegura's waist like a belt, followed shortly by the chains wrapping themselves around his chest in an X shape. When this was finished Tegura held out his hand and a large curved blade, no handle just a long curved blade, appeared in his hand. One end of the chain that wrapped itself around Tegura moved towards the blade and fused with it making the chain and blade one weapon. By this time Dragcu reached Tegura and was wildly slashing his swords at him, but Tegura just used his blade and chains to block each and every attack Dragcu threw at him. Seeing that his attacks were doing nothing Dragcu backed off.

Tegura was smiling the whole time this was happening and when Dragcu backed of he saw his chance, "Well Dragcu, its been fun but it is almost time for me to go, I have things to do, people to slaughter, and cities to destroy. But before I go I thought I should tell you what I plan for the twins. As you know the Ancient Laws forbid from forcibly taking the twins from their mothers or killing them until they are four years old. Well, you see, during my travels I found an ancient prophecy. That I believe pertains to the twins." Tegura's voice became deep and menacing once he began to recite the prophecy,

When darkness and flame merge as one,

Two children will be born of fathers none,

If raised for good champions they'll be,

But if sacrificed for evil Demon Kings we will see,

So guard the children of darkness and flame,

Or evil will have the earth to claim.

"I believe that the twins are the children of darkness and flame. And once their fourth birthday comes and goes, their blood will flow and the Demon Kings will rise and destroy all of HUMANITY!! But for now, farewell Dragcu." With this said Tegura threw his weapon at Dragcu who, in the state he was in, was unable to jump out of the way. All anyone could do was watch in horror as the deadly blade flew closer to Dragcu. Suddenly, an arrow deflected Tegura's weapon!

"WHAT?" Tegura screamed in rage as he searched for the archer who shot the arrow.

A large figure in shining white armor with a helmet in the shape of a wolf's head and holding a large bow landed in front of Dragcu, the newcomer fitted another arrow into the bow and aimed at Tegura. Tegura hissed at the strange new comer, "That's it, I'm out of here." Tegura jerked the chain around him and his blade flew back to him, he them cut the air with the blade and a portal appeared were he cut. Tegura slithered through the portal before the armored figure could fire his arrow at him and the portal closed.

Dragcu meanwhile waved his hand at the black dome and a doorway appeared letting everyone out. After doing that he reverted back to his human form. It was then that everyone saw how bad his wounds were, his entire right side of his face was covered in orange blood, his left leg had a broken bone jutting out of his thigh and he had large cuts everywhere else. But none of that seemed to bother Dragcu since he was only glaring at the armored figure. "If you're here, that means she's here. So where is she Gugru?"

An obviously female voiced answered, "I am right here Dragcu, though I had had some of your hostility would have passed."

Everyone looked up at the same time to see a woman floating down next to the armored figure now revealed to be Gugru. The woman had shocking pink hair that went down to the small of her back and had white eyes. She was also wearing a white robe that had black symbols all over it. But what caught ever ones eye was the fact she had four arms and a bat-like wing on her left side and a dove-like one on here right!

If it was at all possible Dragcu seemed even more pissed at this woman's appearance than Tegura's.

"Ravenessta, you got some nerv…" Dragcu didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Dragcu!" Monique yelled as she ran to him when she saw him begin to fall. When Monique got to him she cradled his head in her lap as she began to cry. "You had best not die Dragcu, you have some explaining to do with me."

Upon hearing her voice Dragcu managed to awake just long enough to look into Monique's eyes, "I know I do Monique, don't worry. I just need a little rest before you tear me a new for a this crap I've caused." With a smile on his face Dragcu lost consciousness again.

Monique felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned her head to see Ravenessta smiling kindly at her. "I can heal most of his wounds if you will let me."

Monique just nodded numbly, "She must be in shock." Kim thought as she grabbed Monique by the hand and drug her to the kitchen for some green tea.

Shego however stood by and watched. She wasn't sure if anyone else noticed but it was obvious to her that Dragcu did not like this Ravenessta person. Though she barely knew Dragcu but she did know from the fight that Dragcu was willing to give his life to protect her and her family. Which but Dragcu in her good book, no matter how small it was. As she watched Ravenessta kneel over Dragcu she glanced at the other person who came with her. He was standing nearby with his bow at ready with an arrow fitted in; he was also scanning the surrounding area as if he was expecting another attack at any moment. "Definitely a guard of some kind, and that means that this Ravenessta person is pretty important, but who the hell is she?" Shego thought as headed over to check on Dragcu.

Meanwhile, in the Kitchen…

Kim sat across from Monique worrying about her friend. She was also worried about Ron, Yori, Wade and her family, but Ron and Yori were comforting each other while Wade was watching the twins and getting the Possible clan and Shego's family over here as quickly as possible, but Monique had no one. Her family had died in a car wreck years back and Kim knew Monique needed someone.

Monique at this time was just sitting there staring at her tea that Kim had made, One thought constantly came into her head as she sat there, "Why me? Why did Dragcu fall in love with me? How can he still say he loves me when it's because of that love that he was banished from his own people?" Monique suddenly stood up and headed back for the staircase that lead to the dojo. Kim got up and curiously followed her.

Back in the Training Grounds…

Shego heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned to see whom it was, and se was mildly surprised to see Monique and Kim walking towards the still unconscious Dragcu and Ravenessta who was tending to him. Monique walked up to Ravenessta and stood behind here for a moment staring at the women work.

"Its rather rude to stare you know." Ravenessta chuckled.

Monique blushed for a moment, "Sorry, but I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

Ravenessta glanced back at Monique with a curious look in her eyes, "Sure, but I can't stop what I'm doing, Dragcu was seriously injured in the fight, even for a Usra. But go ahead and ask your questions."

Monique felt even worse after hearing that Dragcu was badly hurt in the fight to defend everyone, but she had made up her mind and she was going to get answers. "How well do you know Dragcu Ravenessta?"

"Fairly well, considering I am his sister."

Kim, Shego, and Monique were shocked when they heard this, "Sister? Dragcu never said anything about a sister."

"Well, we did not leave on friendly terms the last time we meet I'm afraid."

One of Monique's eyebrows raised at this, "What do you mean?"

"Has Dragcu told you about his trial before he was banished?"

Shego stepped forward at this point, "He never mentioned a trial. How did that go?"

"It's really hard to just say what happened, it would be easier if you actually saw it." Ravenessta quickly glanced around till she found what she was looking for, "Over there, that blue dome should be a Viewing Dome. Just go inside and anything you wish to see should be shown to you."

Shego got a evil grin when she heard that, "Anything you say."

"Yes, anything you wish to see, unless it was magically blocked, should shown you if you ask for it."

Shego grabbed Kim and Monique's arms and dragged them towards the dome, "Thanks Ravenessta, talk to you later." Then quietly to Kim and Monique, looks like we get to look into who and what the Usra Nolbitu are and Dragcu's past. Lets go!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. The Beginning of a Trail

Usra Nolbitu

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Kim, Shego and Monique are heading for the Viewing Dome to learn more about the Usra Nolbitu and Dragcu's past, but will they like what they see?

Outside the Viewing Dome…

Kim, Shego and Monique stood before a large blue dome; it had a large door that reminded everyone of a vault's door.

"Should I crack it open?" Shego asked with an amused glint in her eye as she cracked her knuckles.

Kim placed a hand on Shego's shoulder to stop her from tearing the door down before they even tried to open it. "I really don't think that will be necessary. I don't think any of the domes are locked. What would be the point of locking a dome when we are supposed to train in them?"

Kim walked forward and placed her hand on the door hoping she was right, the sound of gears moving was heard almost immediately after she placed her hand on the door. With the sound of grinding metal the large doors slowly opened to reveal a large room that was blindly white. The three women entered the room and headed towards the center, each wondering what secrets would be revealed.

When they reached the center of the room a voice spoke from behind them, "Welcome users Kim Possible, Shego, and Monique." The three women spun around at the sound of the voice and were shocked to find a strange man behind them. The man appeared to be around twenty years old and had shocking white hair and glasses; he also was wearing a dress suit complete with a dark green tie with a white dragon on it. The man continued speaking as if oblivious to the women's shock, "Welcome to the Viewing Dome, I am Marcus, the dome's avatar. I must say I am rather surprised you three are the first to come here. I was expecting Wade to come here first when Dragcu told you all about what this dome is for. Speaking of that old lizard where is he? I was really expecting him to come with you here to show you how this all works."

Monique lowered her head and Marcus looked worried when he saw this. "He's okay right? I mean I felt the portal magic going on but I thought Dragcu was just showing you a few spells."

Kim looked sadly at Marcus, "No, Tegura showed up as Dragcu was showing us around. He captured Shego's and my kids and in some weird red mist bubble thing. Dragcu fought Tegura and got them back and told all of us to head for the black dome. We all went there expect Dragcu who kept fighting Tegura, if you could call what happened a fight, but he was badly hurt and would have died if some women named Ravenessta hadn't showed up."

Marcus was shocked to say the least at what had happened, but one key fact stood out in the avatar's mind. "Did you say Ravenessta showed up?"

"Yea, her and some big metal dude with a wolf helmet. I think Dragcu called him Gugru." Shego answered.

Marcus paced back and forth for a moment before he continued speaking, "Tegura didn't take the twins did he? Wait, no, he couldn't have, the Ancient Laws would have killed him if he tried. But O-man, Ravenessta's here! I am guessing if Dragcu was badly hurt, then it must have been Ravenessta that told you to come here. Man, Dragcu is going to be pissed when he wakes up. I mean the whole deal with the trial, and now she shows up here and tells you to come here! Dragcu will be beyond PISSED!!"

"Hold up!" Monique suddenly shouted startling everyone, "That is about the fourth time I've heard the term 'Ancient Laws' and the second time I've heard about this trail. What the hell or you talking about?"

Marcus sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I might as well tell you, Dragcu would have gotten to it later anyhow. Lets talk about the Ancient Laws first, first off, there are three types of universal laws that the Usra know about. The first is the Laws of Nature, those laws are considered to be the weakest of the three, since just about anyone or thing can bend and/or break them. The second set are the Laws of Magic, these laws can almost never be bent or broken, only Usra and the most powerful human mages are able to that. The final set is the Ancient Laws, these laws can never be broken, and only one being has ever broken the Ancient Laws, the Usra King. Anyone else, well, lets just say we never find enough of him or her to figure out what happens when an Ancient Law is broken. Are there any questions so far?"

"Yea, I got one, How are these laws relevant to everyday life and who is the Usra King?" Shego asked.

"That was two questions, but I'll let it slide this time. To fully explain the King I will have to go into the Usra culture, I will get to that after I am done explaining the laws. The relevance of the laws to everyday life are way to many to explain, one example of the Laws of Nature is that for a child to be born a male and a female must mate, this also brings us to the point of the law being broken. You and Kim had twins Shego; this is example of the Laws of Nature being broken, the first time in fact that that law has ever been broken. The Laws of Magic fall in many places in everyday life as well, you Shego are one example of the Laws of Magic."

Shego just smirked, "I'm not magical, damn sexy yes, magical no."

Marcus shook his head in disagreement, "That is not true Shego, your powers came from the Wrutdu Vamu, the rainbow colored meteorite. That meteorite was magical in nature, a magic so ancient even the oldest Usra have no idea of its origins. The Laws of Magic states that if the situation that happened to you and your brothers were ever to happen then all of you should have died from the powers that was released from the meteor. Yet you and your brothers didn't die, you not only survived but also bent the powers of the meteor to your will, making them your own. To this day the Usra have no idea why you all survived that. And that brings us to the Ancient Laws, these laws as the name suggests are the most ancient of them all. Even the Usra have no idea where they came from, you see, at the beginning of time a large stone tablet was found. On that tablet held all the Ancient Laws, to this day no one knows who wrote them. What is known however is that no one can break them without dying. A good example of the Ancient Laws happened only a little while ago, one of the Ancient Laws states that a Usra can not forcibly take a human infant from it's parents. If Tegura had left the building with your children he would have died a horribly painful death. Not that he doesn't deserve that of course."

"Okay, so know we know a little about these laws, what about that Usra King you where talking about? If he's so powerful he can break the Ancient Laws can't he kill Tegura?" Kim asked hopefully.

"He could, if he was still alive. There has only been one Usra King in history, he was so powerful that his own power turned against him and destroyed him. There is a limit to how much power a being on this plane of existence can have; the Usra King went past that limit. You see, the way that the Usra live is similar to the class system in India. At the top we have the Usra King, followed by the High Council which consists of the ten most powerful Usra. After them is the Usra General, He is the most powerful Usra in existence except for the King, the only difference between the High Council and the Usra General is that the General decided to live a life revolving around war, not peace. Then we have the soldiers in the Usra Armies, nothing special about them. Regneba's are next in line, they are basically your everyday citizens. Now we come to the bottom of the group, first is the Esnbarok, or the Lost Ones in English, thieves, kidnappers and their like fall under this list. And finally we have the Vetrusanutbak, or the Forgotten Ones in English, They are the murderers, the rapist and other scum of the Usra society. The Usra King was the one to put this system in place before he died."

"That is one weird system you got there. But what about the Usra Kings power, power like that just doesn't die, does it?" Monique asked.

Marcus shook his head, "No, it doesn't. Before he died The King said that one day his power would return and the being that wields my power would live on to be ether the end of the world, or it's savior. Unfortunately after that the King went of and was never seen again."

"So, while he was alive he was a major badass right?" Shego asked.

Smirking Marcus replied, "That would be putting it lightly. When he was alive every creature on the planet feared and respected the Usra King. His very presence caused the earth to tremble and his aura bend reality around him. He could call the stars to go forth into battle for him, the sea bent to his will, and all eight elements were his servants. He was the very image of pure power."

"Wait a minute," Monique said, "eight elements? I thought there was only four, you know, fire, earth, water, and air."

Marcus nodded, "Those are four of the eight, the other four are light, dark, steel, and lighting. Everything is connected to at least one or two of the eight. Over time man forgot the other four and remembered only the four you mentioned. Anyone who wishes to be a master mage must learn of all eight elements. And I believe that covers all you asked me about, is there anything else?"

"Yea. Dragcu's trail. You said you'd show us that." Kim answered.

Marcus let out a deep sigh, "Damn, I was hoping you would have forgotten that. Are you sure you want to see that? It's not the best thing you will ever see."

All three women nodded their heads with Shego adding a 'Hell yea!' for good measure.

Marcus shook his head, "Fine. Remember that what you are about to see has already happened. What you will see is best called a recording of what happened. You can watch and hear, but not interact with anything." Marcus raised his right hand as he spoke and when he was finished he snapped his fingers. When Marcus snapped his fingers the whole room changed. What was once a flat white room suddenly began to fill with color, blocks and other shapes began to form, twist, and emerge from the ground, walls, ceiling, even the air itself! But as it went the chaos died down and the three women could make out what the shapes where becoming. They suddenly found themselves in a deep depression in the ground surrounded by what appeared to be stands. In the stands was ever sort of creature the women could imagine, but they were all perfect still, as if frozen in place.

Marcus suddenly appeared next to them and saw them staring at the creatures that surrounded them, "All the creatures you see are Usra, everyone of them. You know, it always amazed me at the variety of Usra there are. I mean, look at them, you have Usra that look part cat, part dog, part lizard, even some of them look like they're mostly made of the elements! And not one of them looks the same ether. Everyone looks and acts differently; even the ones that appear to be part ant, bee, and termite are different from one another. Simply amazing in my opinion."

Kim shook her head in agreement, "Yea, I'll admit that is interesting, but why aren't they moving?"

"Well, as I said this is basically a recording. So I guess you could say I hit the pause button. I wanted to be sure you are ready for what you are about to see. The court case of Dragcu was not a pleasant one, especially since Dragcu broke one of their most sacred laws by falling in love with a human."

"We know it was me so just say my name." Monique flatly said.

"O, okay then, now I think I know why you want to see this so badly. Just watch, I'll answer your questions after its finished." Marcus snapped his fingers and everything began to move.

The first thing everyone noticed was that all the Usra was sitting in their seats quietly. The only sound came from an unseen drum, all they could hear was, Boom…Boom…Boom…Boom, for several minutes. Suddenly, a large white flame erupted in the air, when the flame disappeared a floating platform with ten chairs all in different heights could be seen at the far end of the depression. The drum had stopped beating when the white flame appeared, after the flame disappeared a raven like Usra in the stands stood and begun to speak, "This is the beginning of the Case against Dragcu the Usra General. The crime that Dragcu is accused of is so heinous that the High Council itself will be his judge, jury, and if necessary, executioner. It is my pleasure to the ten seats of the High Council. Let the case begin."

When the raven Usra was finished the platform was once again consumed by a large white flame, but when this one died down this time all the chairs were occupied by Usra, and to everyone surprise Ravenessta was sitting among them! Ravenessta stood from her chair and spoke, "I, Ravenessta, head of the High Council, hereby call Dragcu to face the charges brought against him."

A large hole suddenly appeared in the middle of the depression and soon after was filed as the ground below it raised up to reveal Dragcu, bound head to foot in chains, with four spears, with their points facing Dragcu's neck, revolving around him. Dragcu looked at the ten Usra seated before him; he then jerked his head left to right, which emitted a loud cracking sound, as he did. He looked again at the ten Usra, then he spoke, and "Can we hurry up and get this over with I would like to get these damn chains off, their beginning to chafe in areas that I would prefer they didn't."

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: The case of Dragcu commences, will it be shown that Ravenessta went easy on her brother Dragcu? Speaking of whom, how is he doing under said sisters care? Found out next time. (DAMN COMIC BOOKS!!)

Note from the Author: Wow, over 1800 views on my story, not sure if that is good compared to others but I like those numbers. Please continue to read and enjoy my story and also, please give me some feed back on this stuff. I want to know what you all think so far, also to Gryffindor620, thanks for the comments, and just for a answer I have no idea why everyone uses Kasy and Sheki, I was just to lazy to think up my own names so I used them. lol


	10. A Trail

Usra Nolbitu

Author: Dragcun

Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use him if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only. Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Dragcu's trail has begun, what secrets will be revealed, what mysteries will be solved, and what will happen? We'll soon find out.

Inside the Viewing Dome…

Kim was watching everything happen but noticed something strange, while she could see Ravenessta perfectly clear, the other nine members of the High Council seemed to be shrouded in shadows. She brought this up to Marcus who stopped the… whatever this was.

Marcus pointed out Kim's observation to the others who quickly show that as well. "As you can see the other nine members of the High Council are covered in shadows, this is because it is traditional for only the High Council leader to be publicly known. The other nine are known only as the Shadowed Ones. Not very imaginative I know but what can an avatar do. Well, now that that's explained, let's start again when Dragcu fist spoke shall we?" Marcus snapped his fingers again and everything began to move.

"Can we hurry up and get this over with I would like to get these damn chains off, their beginning to chafe in areas that I would prefer they didn't." Dragcu said as he stared at the High Council.

Ravenessta seemed to ignore what Dragcu said and continued, "Dragcu, you stand accused of breaking one of our most ancient laws, you stand accused of falling in love with a human."

At this the room erupted in chaos, Usra all over were shouting different things, some called for Dragcu's immediate execution, others said that Dragcu would never break that law, and still other said why did it matter? All Dragcu seemed to be doing was trying not to fall over laughing. As one all of the High Council raised their hands and a loud explosion silenced everyone.

Seeing that she had everyone's attention Ravenessta continued, "Dragcu, you are the first in Usra history to be accused of this crime, how do you plead?"

Dragcu looked his sister in the eyes for a few seconds before he answered, "I guess it would all depended on your point of view."

"What do you mean?" Ravenessta ask clearly puzzled.

"Well, if you still hold to the old laws then yeah, I'm guilty. But if you're like me and think that law is a piece of crap then HELL NO I'm not guilty." Dragcu practically shouted. "I mean, come on, that law is thousands of years old and the human's don't even know we exist! We have even faded out of their legends for crying out loud. We are a forgotten race so I really don't see why that law is still around."

One of the Council members stood up and even though he was cloaked in shadows everyone could tell he was shaking with rage, "YOU INSOLENT BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MOCK OUR MOST SACRED LAW! YOU NOT ONLY BROKE IT BUT SHOW NO SHAME FOR YOUR VILE ACT? YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL USRA! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN YOUR BROTHER TEGURA!"

Dragcu, who seemed to be calm during the whole thing, lost it when he was told he was no better than Tegura. "HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME THAT MONSTER! I AM NOTHING LIKE TEGURA AND I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HIM! I WOULD NEVER SLAUGHTER THE INNOCENT OR MY OWN FAMILY!!"

Ravenessta glared at her brother, "Really Dragcu, you would never harm an innocent? Then how do you explain Atlantis? You single-handily destroyed the entire continent and all who were on it."

Dragcu paled at this, which was remarkable since he was in his true form, as a collective gasp went through the room. Another one of the Council stood and faced Ravenessta. "Ravenessta, those charges against Dragcu were dropped long ago. Yes, it was a terrible tragedy that happened, but Dragcu could not control himself during that time."

"True," Ravenessta said with a smirk, "but I would like to point out that we have no true evidence that Dragcu was out of control. All we have to go on is what Dragcu himself said, The reason why I bring this up we be revealed at the time of sentence."

Another of the shadowed council members nodded its head, "Very well Ravenessta, since the accused has already plead guilty I vote for immediate sentencing."

Ravenessta looked at the rest of the High Council, "All in favor?"

Every hand in the council raised, with a wicked smile Ravenessta continued, "All apposed? No one? Very well then. Dragcu, due to your past service you are going to be given a choice between two punishments. The first being banished to earth, to walk among the humans and continue fighting till the day you die, but be warned, if you choose this punishment then many of your powers will be stripped from you. The second option you have is to be banished to a different dimension; you will keep all your powers but will never see this earth again. What is your choice?

"I choose the first one, at least then I can still protect those I care for." Dragcu replied.

So be it, you are hear-by banished from the Usra Nolbitu society, you will be sent to earth where you will continue your hunt for Tegura, also you will be forced to guard the one called Kim Possible. But you will not be allowed to interact with her or anyone close to her unless Tegura threatens her or her family personally. This also will keep you away from the one called Monique who you have so stupidly fallen for. The High Council is not without mercy though, if the time ever comes where you must reveal yourself to Kim Possible you will be free to try and pursue a relationship with Monique. But if she denies you, you are to never bother her again."

Dragcu glared at his sister before responding, "Very well, I will do as the High Council asks. But what is to become of me when and if I capture Tegura?"

"Simple brother, you will die. For as a extra precaution to ensure another Atlantis episode never happens again most of your Usra powers will be stripped as we said before, and your immunity to will also be taken away. You will age and die as the humans do. You will be only the second Usra to die this way."

A collective outcry of rage came at this, all the Usra in the room cried out at the injustice of the ruling. But all was silenced when Dragcu started to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, my dear sister, you have done be a great favor with this ruling, by taking away my time immunity you have ensured that if given the chance I will pursue a relationship with Monique. I could not have bared to do so if I knew that I would live on as one I love grows old and dies. In this I thank you, but for everything else all I have to say is screw you. I regret ever telling you of my feelings for Monique, not because I regret having feelings for her, that will never happen, but because it has shown me that I no longer have a family. Our parents are dead, our brother a ruthless killer, me a banished criminal, and you, you my dear sister are a back stabbing bitch."

Ravenessta's face showed nothing but fury, "Fine then, brother of mine. Your sentence will be carried out now."

And with that multi-colored lights surrounded Dragcu and in a moment he was gone. The scene faded away and left the three women standing in the stark white room with Marcus. All was silent for a few moments before Monique broke the silence.

"He gave up everything to come here, why, why would he do that?"

"Simple," Marcus began, "Dragcu saw his chance to be with you, and he took it. He always was one to follow his heart no matter what anyone said. One of his more redeeming qualities."

"But why me?" Monique asked.

"I honestly don't know," Marcus said with a shrug, "only Dragcu knows the answer to that question. All I know is that the heart follows it's own path. Regardless to what anything else says, it is just up to you whether you follow it or not, Dragcu chose to follow his, no matter the consequences."

"Okay, now that we know about that, what was all the stuff about Atlantis? Dragcu mentioned it before in the hospital and they made it sound like a big deal during the trial." Shego asked

"If you consider the loss of two million human lives and a entire continent being submerged under the Atlantic Ocean a big deal then yes it was." Marcus stated.

Shego, Kim, and Monique stood there for about two minutes with their mouths hanging open.

"How could Dragcu do that? What was his reason?" Kim asked still in shock.

Marcus shook his head, "There is much more to this story than what you know. I am afraid I am unable to show it to any of you except Monique."

"Why me again?" Monique stated.

"Because Dragcu does not think it would be good to try and start a relationship with you if he was hiding parts of his life. However he is greatly ashamed of this one part so he has forbidden me to show it to anyone but you. When you have seen it then the others may if the wish, but it is not pretty I can tell you that." Marcus said tiredly. Suddenly Marcus looked at the door to the dome. He turned to Kim and Shego; "Ron is looking for you two. It seems rather urgent, if Monique wishes to stay I can answer her questions and if she wishes I will show her the Atlantis episode."

Kim nodded her head, "Right, come on Shego, lets go. It might be our families."

Shego just shook her head and followed muttering, "Joy of joys, my idiotic brothers. Just shoot me now and save me the misery."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: What does Ron want and what happened at Atlantis? Will everyone's family be okay? Will what happen at Atlantis ruin Dragcu's chance with Monique? Be warned next chapter has death, gore, and language. Reader discretion is advised.

Authors Note: Nearly 2000 views!! YYYEEEESSSS(does a happy dance). Sorry this took so long, college is a bitch. O-well, if ya want a good job it's a evil ya got to live with. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and please review, comment, whatever you want to call it. Just as long as I hear from you all and know I am not screwing up royally. Next chapter will come up when I can get it finished, till then.


	11. Doom and Death

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Summary: Monique will soon see what happened at Atlantis that everyone was so worried about. But what could Ron want that with Kim and Shego? Read on and find out.

Inside the Viewing Dome…

Monique stood and watched as Kim and Shego left the dome, as she did she could not help but wonder what she had gotten herself into. She thought back to the many times she had tried to have a relationship with someone and how it always seemed to end badly. Hell, her last boyfriend was an abusive asshole who liked nothing more than to beat her, but she managed to get out of that after she threatened to blow his balls off with her Colt 45. Monique was shook from her thoughts when she heard the vault like doors of the dome close. When she turned around she saw that Marcus had morphed the room into an old style study, "Reminds me of Sherlock Holmes's study." she thought.

"I thought this setting might me more comfortable for what you are about to see." Marcus said as if had read Monique's mind. "You see," Marcus continued, "the whole episode you are about to see is by no means for the weak of heart Are you sure you want to see this?"

Monique crossed her arms and glared at Marcus, "I've come this far, might as well see it through." After this she sat down in one of the leather chairs in and looked pointedly at Marcus.

Marcus shrugged and waved his hand in a large arch in front of Monique. In the path his hand went a purple liquid appeared and formed a clear crystal about five feet tall and long. "In this crystal you will see the events that happened well over a thousand years ago. Unlike last time there will be no stopping, once this starts it must be finished. I will explain a few things every here and their but what you will see and hear will be pretty much self-exclamatory. " Having said this Marcus snapped his fingers and the crystal swirled with color.

Back with Kim and Shego…

Kim and Shego were heading towards the portal back to their home when the came upon Dragcu in his human form, a bandage wrapped around his head and over his right eye and his arm in sling. They also noticed that Ravenessta and Gugru where gone.

"Where's your sister and the metal head at?" Shego asked, she also wanted to give Ravenessta a piece of her mind. She may be an ex-con but even she thought what they did to Dragcu was cruel.

"After she bandaged me up I told her to get lost. My sister and I are not on good speaking terms." Dragcu said with a shrug, which he regretted judging from the look of pain on his face.

Shego nodded her head, "I can understand that, I mean, my brothers are just idiots and I hate there guts, at least Hego anyway. But your sister, wow, what a bitch. Even I think what she did to you was a bit much."

"How do you know what she did to me?" Dragcu said looking a bit worried.

"O, while Ravenessta was working on you she told us to go to the Viewing Dome; we kind of saw the whole trial, and right now Monique's about to see what happened at Atlantis." Kim replied

Dragcu just stood still a few minutes and Kim and Shego grew worried that he had gone into shock due to his injuries when he suddenly shouted, "THAT BITCH!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL HER!!! WHEN I SEE HER, HIGH COUNCIL LEADER OR NOT I WILL SKIN HER ALIVE!!!"

Kim and Shego looked at each other and then at Dragcu, them they asked at the same time, "What is it?"

Dragcu took some deep breaths before answering; "I had wanted to wait a little while before you saw the Viewing Dome and my past. At least till after you all got your powers."

Kim looked confused at the mentioning of powers but it was Shego that asked the question that was on her mind, "What the hell do you mean 'got our powers', why would we even need them? I already have some and Kimmy here doesn't even need them."

"You don't need extra power uhh?" Dragcu said with an amused look in his eye. "Well then Shego, attack me. Come at me with everything you have."

"I am not going to attack you," Shego said in shock, "You're injured and wouldn't stand a chance."

Dragcu had a smirk on his face that Kim did not really like; all of the sudden Dragcu launched himself at Shego. Taken of guard Shego tried to block Dragcu's punches with his one good arm and his kicks, and she did till Dragcu nailed her with an open-palmed hit to her chin that launched Shego up and back. By this time Kim was rushing Dragcu in an effort to help Shego. Kim attacked Dragcu with everything she had, but Dragcu managed to block everything with his one arm. Finally Dragcu seemed to be bored of blocking and sent a powerful kick into Kim's stomach that sent her flying into Shego.

As Kim and Shego untangled themselves Dragcu walked over. "How can you hope to beat Tegura when you can't even beat me when I am injured, and as I am sure you saw Tegura is the one who used me as a punching bag? This is why extra powers are needed for you all. The Usra have a scale to measure power in a being, Usra are thirty, and regular humans are around five. Kim you are around level fifteen on that scale and Shego you are about level seventeen. I, even with most of my powers stripped, am at level twenty-four. My hope is that with the extra powers your levels will rise to at least twenty-six. With you two, Ron, Yori, Wade and Monique at those levels it should even out the playing field."

Shego got up and was rubbing her jaw as she responded, "Okay, I get the picture. When and where are we going to get these 'powers'?"

Dragcu scratched his head as he replied, "Hopefully as soon as Monique gets out of the Viewing Dome, until then…"

Dragcu was interrupted by Ron dashing through the portal. "KP, you and Shego really need to go to Wade. he found something," Ron stooped to catch his breath when he noticed Dragcu standing nearby, "You might want to come to Dragcu, since I think this concerns Tegura as well."

Dragcu, Kim, and Shego all shared a glance and went through the portal, Ron soon followed shouting, "WAIT UP GUYS!!!!"

Inside the Possible Residence…

Shego, Kim, Dragcu found Wade in front of his trademark computer with the twins nearby in a playpen with Yori watching them play. Wade turned to them and they all noticed how pale Wade looked.

"What have you found Wade?" Dragcu asked in a gentle voice.

"I think it would be best if you saw yourself, it's already been translated for you." With that Wade turned back to his computer and typed something on his keyboard them moved away for the other to look. On the screen a frantic Asian looking women, by her dress and the microphone in her hand they guessed she was a reporter. And from the gunshots and explosions in the back ground she was not in a good place.

"This is Gin Cho for channel five news," The women said in her microphone, "the reign of terror that Lord Monty Fisk aka Monkey Fist, long time foe of world famous heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, and is still continuing. Behind me now Tokyo police are desperately trying to slow down the horde of ninja monkeys and what appear to be samurai gorillas that are slaughtering everyone in there path. The entire incident started when Monkey Fist and his ninjas slaughter a bus load of young children, what was most unusual about this was that the adults in the bus fought back with swords and ninja stars. But what is on everyone mind is why has Monkey Fist suddenly started to kill, he has never before..." The reporter never caught to finish here sentence due to Monkey Fist landing behind her and slitting her throat with a strange looking dagger. All the while Monkey Fist had a maniacal grin on his face, when he noticed the shaking camera his grin only grew.

"To the rest of the world and especially Kim Possible and the usurper Stoppable be warned, the reign of Lord Tegura begins and the age of man ends. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Monkey Fist cackled and then the transmission ended.

"Everyone backed away from the computer when the transmission was cut and could only sit there in horror at the needless waste of life they had just witnessed. It was Wade who broke the disturbing silence, "I got in contact with your brothers Kim and they are on there way here. And Shego, I was only able to get in contact with the Wegos. They said that Hego and Mego were both out on a mission and would be back later, but they placed Go Tower on lockdown till they got back. And Kim, I can't reach your parents at all. And all my satellite feeds have gone dead for the moment."

Dragcu walked in-between Kim and Shego and set his good arm in a way that his elbow was on Shego's shoulder and his hand on Kim's. "I think we should head to your parent's place."

Kim gave Dragcu a worried look, "How? It would take about an hour to get to their home?"

Shego noticed Dragcu had a smirk on his face that she didn't like too much, "Like this Kim." Was all Dragcu said before they sunk into their own shadows.

Yori, Ron and Wade looked in amazement at what the just saw. "Dragcu-Son must show me how to do that later." Yori commented. e.

Back in the Viewing Dome…

The swirling colors in the cube slowly stopped and took shape. Monique looked on as the colors formed into a figure wrapped in a dark brown cloak walked towards a walled city; Monique guessed the figure was a man from what little body build she could see. The figure had the hood of the cloak covering his face but even so Monique figured the figure was Dragcu. But it was the walled city that Dragcu was approaching that took her breath away. The wall appeared to be over thirty feet tall and was made of what looked to be pure emeralds. From the buildings she could see over the wall they appeared to be made out of gold and diamonds swirled together.

"The ancient Atlantions where the most powerful magic user's mankind had to offer. They literal called this city up from the ground. It was the most beautiful city in the world for over six hundred years." Marcus stated as Monique watched. "What you are watching now in Dragcu as he approaches the city of Atlantis. Dragcu has already been wondering the world for forty years searching for Tegura at this point and the hatred humans have towards Usra Nolbitu is still going strong."

The Dragcu in the cube approached the city gates and was confronted by the gate's guards. The guards where wearing what appeared to be armor made from sapphires and carried spears that looked like the shafts where onyx and the tip made of large diamonds.

"Halt, who are you and what business do you have in Atlantis." The first guard called when he noticed Dragcu.

"I am Dragcu, I seek one who wishes to destroy all mankind and I believe he is in your city." was Dragcu's response.

The guards looked at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing. "HAHAHA, that is a good one friend. And how, pray tell, would 'one who wishes to destroy mankind' get into this city when mages walk the walls and read the minds of those with evil intents?"

"Simple my good gate guard, my brother is a Usra Nolbitu who as I am sure you know can shield his mind from human mages. Now if you will kindly let me in I will seek him out as the High Council has demanded and leave your fair city."

At the words Usra Nolbitu the guards visible stiffened. "And if this seeker of mankind's destruction is your brother, and he is an Usra Nolbitu, then that would make you one as well aye?"

"Aye it would. I seek my brother Tegura to stop him, and bring him before the High Council to face his punishments for his crimes." Dragcu answered with a nod of his hooded head.

One of the guards slowly backed away as the other one lowered his spear and jabbed it threateningly at Dragcu. "Well, well, an Usra are you lad. Well then it would be best if you turn around and leave. No baby eaten Usra will enter the city on my watch." The guard turned his head towards his partner when he heard him start to whimper in fear. "What are you whimpering about Cyrunis? It's just a filthy Usra."

Cyrunis shook his head in fear. "Weren't you listening Burtious? He said he sought his 'brother' Tegura. Didn't you listen to the old tales? Tegura was one half of the Two Usra Army. Tegura the 'Snake Lord' and Dragcu the 'Dragon King'.

Burtious lost all color in his face when he realized who he was pointing his spear at. He dropped his spear and ran and was soon followed by Cyrunis. Dragcu stood in front of the gates for a few more seconds before he let out a tired sigh and walked up to the gate and began to mutter under his breath in a language that Monique could not understand. But as Dragcu approached the gate the gate began to glow and was slowly opening.

"All right," Marcus said suddenly causing Monique to jump. "What you need to realize is that Atlantis was not only the most beautiful city in the world at that time it was also the largest. It was roughly around fifty miles long and thirty miles wide. And that does not include the hundreds of miles underground in the catacombs of the city. Dragcu spent about six weeks looking in the city for Tegura, unfortunalty Cyrunis and Burtious told the city that Dragcu was there. So he was almost constantly attacked and had rocks thrown at him. I am going to fast forward to the about two weeks before the destruction of Atlantis where we shall join Dragcu in a small alley just after he was pelted by a bunch of teenagers with rock." The cube swirled with colors again and then settled to show a ragged looking Dragcu sitting on the ground with his back to a building. His cloak was in tatters and he had a large gash above his left eyebrow that was bleeding profusely. A little girl suddenly came into view slowly approaching Dragcu the girl was wearing a simple dress and had light green eyes and black hair. Dragcu slowly turned his head and stared at the little girl right in the eyes.

"Well, go ahead and do whatever you came to do little one. What is it you plan on throwing at me? A rock, a piece of rotten fruit, or maybe a piece of one of the buildings here, just throw it and go please so I can heal my wounds."

"I, I, I wasn't planning on throwing anything at you mister. I was going to do this." The little girl pulled out a piece of cloth from here dress and began to dab it on the blood that was on Dragcu's face. Dragcu looked at the girl in mild surprise. In all the four weeks he has been in the city he had encountered nothing but hatred and violence from the humans, yet this little girl, who could not be any older than seven was helping to clean his wounds. One question kept repeating in his head, why?

"Do you know what I am little one?"

The girl nodded her head, "You are an Usra Nolbitu, Dragcu if the rumors are right. You and your brother Tegura were once known as the defenders of humanity, the Lords of Death. That is until mankind turned against the Usra and tried to kill them all. Except the Usra would not fight back and they all suddenly disappeared. Until three years later Tegura returned, but he slaughtered all in his path instead of help. Then a few months later you appeared and began to hunt Tegura, that was about thirty-seven years ago."

Again Dragcu looked surprised, "How would you know all this little one? I thought all the tales of me and my brother were forbidden."

The girl smiled, "They are. But my parents don't believe that mankind was right to turn its back on the Usra Nolbitu. They say that the Usra were our guardians and guides through this world and because of jealousy we turned against them. I was raised on the stories of you and Tegura, and then of Tegura's fall and your hunt for him. I am sorry you have to hunt your brother Dragcu. By the way, would you like to come to my home for dinner? My parents would love to meet you."

Dragcu chuckled as he stood, "Very well little one, I would be honored to meet your parents who keep the old tales alive. Lead the way my little friend."

The girl took his hand and tugged Dragcu along, "My name is Sukacy by the way."

Monique stood transfixed by what she was seeing, but then she noticed the cube swirl in different colors again. She looked at Marcus who had his eyes closed with his fingers steepled over his nose. He began to speak without opening his eyes, "Dragcu stayed with Sukacy and her parents for another week and six days. In that time he was shown that not all of mankind hated his people, it brought hope back into his heart, hope that had not existed for many years. He was happy during this time as you can see," Monique looked at the cube as it flashed different images, Dragcu shaking hands with a tall man with blue eyes and black hair as a woman with red hair and green eyes watched, Dragcu sitting at a table laughing with some type of food on his nose with Sukacy laughing as well with the same stuff on her hands. The images continued to flow and it warmed Monique's heart to see Dragcu look so happy, but then Marcus began to speak again. "Unfortunalty, as with all things nothing lasts forever. You are now about to see what transpired that caused the end of Atlantis."

The colors swirled in the cube again and reformed, once more she saw Dragcu walking down an alley muttering under his breath. "Another day of searching and nothing, where are you Tegura? I can feel you in this city but where are you hiding?" Dragcu suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, "Fire? In a city made of gold and Diamonds? And what's that other smell?" He took another few sniffs before he suddenly shouted, "BURNNG HUMAN FLESH??" Dragcu bolted off in the direction of the smell. As he ran he saw smoke rising, but what was scaring him more was that the smoke seemed to come from Sukacy's home. Faster and faster Dragcu ran, sometimes leaping over people who got in his way. Dragcu turned a corner and stopped in horror at what he saw, the home of Sukacy and her family was burning. And in front of it was to burnt corpse impaled on a spike, Dragcu was able to tell that they were adults but there was still no sign of Sukacy. Dragcu suddenly heard a voice that he recognized, "Hello brother."

Dragcu whirled around and looked up to see Tegura standing on the ledge of a building nearby. Tegura smiled evilly then continued to speak, "It took me awhile to figure out how to burn a house made of gold and diamonds but I figured it out. A small flame of Black Fire and the whole house went up. I really can see why they call Black Fire 'The Fire of Hell'. A flame so hot it burns its own light, amazing. The humans in this house where very entertaining though. They screamed for hours, it was most fun."

Dragcu looked at his brother in horror, "Tegura, what have you done to Sukacy?" he asked quietly.

"Sukacy? Hmm, let me see, Sukacy… Sukacy… Sukacy? O right, Sukacy, the little girl who lived here, here you go brother." Tegura threw a bag down to Dragcu that made a wet splat sound when it landed. Dragcu with tears in his eyes shakily reached for the bag, all the while Tegura was laughing. Dragcu had picked the bag up and reached inside, what he pulled out made him gasp in horror, for him his hand was the severed head of Sukacy, but what shocked him more was the fact that what appeared to be Sukacy's heart was stuffed in her mouth. Dragcu fell to his knees with tears flowing from his eyes at the horror his brother had caused. As for Tegura he laughed even harder at seeing his brother's anguish. Until he felt something strange, Tegura looked around and noticed his brother was now standing, the thing he noticed was that magic seemed to be swirling around Dragcu, Dragcu was also shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly Tegura realized what was going on, "O crap I really pissed if off." He thought as he warped away.

Meanwhile, Dragcu was shaking in growing rage at what his brother had dared do. He stared at the severed head of the little girls who had showed him kindness and friendship in a city that hated him.

"I promise you Sukacy, I will make Tegura PAY!!!!" Dragcu shouted. When Dragcu yelled 'PAY' a beam of black light came down from the sky and struck Dragcu, The beam pulsed a few times before disappearing leaving a column of black flames in its place. Monique watched in horror as a creature arose from the flames. The creature looked like what Kim has described as Dragcu's true form but its scales were black as a starless night, its eyes were a sickly yellow color and the slit like pupil a violent violet. The Creature had horns coming out of its scales in every direction and the creature was drooling and its drool when it hit the ground smoked and hissed as if it where acid. The creature stared down at was now the skull of Sukacy with sad eyes, but those eyes soon turned to rage as soldiers appeared out of nowhere and began to attack him without a single word.

"What you see is Dragcu when he is consumed by rage. When he is like this there is no reasoning with him, no mercy from him, just pure hates. In that form he is almost a force of nature, uncontrollable and unstoppable. I pity those who anger Dragcu to this state." Marcus said with pity in his voice.

As Marcus spoke Dragcu attacked the soldiers that had come, he used his claws and cut on soldier open and cut another's head off as the first tried to grab his intestines as the spilled out. Armor had no meaning to Dragcu as he ripped men's arms and legs of and used them as clubs against the others. Dragcu showed no mercy, and none was given to him.

Monique's watched for hours at the carnage that Dragcu wrought, no one was spared, no man, women or child, young and old alike fell before his rage. His black scales grew red with the blood of those he killed, all the while Sukacy's skull was still held in his left hand. Finally Dragcu flew into the air and looked down on the city with streets of blood. Dragcu took a deep breath and breathed torrents of Black Fire onto the city below, but the fires did not stop at the city, the spread, and spread till the entire continent was consumed by the fire. By the next day nothing, not even land was left. All that was left was a black figure flying off into the distance screaming one name, "TEGURA!!!"

The cube vanished from in front of Monique as tears ran down her face, she had seen the darkest moment in Dragcu's life, a moment where he killed millions, yet she could not blame him. She could only feel sorry for Dragcu.

Back to Kim, Shego, and Dragcu…

A few moments after disappearing Dragcu explained to Kim and Shego that he just took them shadow walking. "We are in the world of shadows," he explained, "as you can see everything around us is darkness." And it was, Kim and Shego could not see anything past three feet in front of them. "The way out will appear shortly, for while it may seem we are standing still we are actually moving faster than most cars can go. Here we are." Dragcu said the last part when a tear appeared in front of them. They all stepped out and stopped at what they saw, the entire street was on fire and bodies littered the ground. But what horrified Kim the most was the bodies of both Dr. Possibles hanging from a street lamp with a banner tied between them. The banner was written in blood and read, "Two down, two to go Kimmy. Welcome to hell."

To Be Continued…

Authors Comment: Okay, sorry for the wait but my computer decided to die on me. So here is he next part he violence is going up a bit I think, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Read and Review please. =P


	12. Powers Granted to Flame

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Dragcu, Ron, Monique, and Yori were sitting on the couch in what was now the only possible residence on the planet. It had been three weeks since the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible and in that time the entire Possible clan except for Kim and her twin brothers had also been killed in brutal ways. After the funeral of both of Kim's parents the rest of the family was hit one by one. Kim's cousin Joss and Uncle Slim had been torn to shreds by their own mechanical horse, they where only identifiable after a DNA test on the remains. Kim's Grandma, Nana, was killed in a fashion that made Jack the Ripper look like a little girl going to Sunday school in comparison; they never did find all of her. The one that really got to Ron was the murder of Kim's other cousin Larry. They found him with his collection of action figures crammed into every entrance point in his body, and a few that where holes that was made by jamming the toys through him.

To say this was hitting the last three Possible hard was an understatement. Jim and Tim had not said a word since their parent's death, and only withdrew into themselves as more and more of their family was killed, they only came out of the guest room in Kim and Shego's house for food and to go to the restroom. Kim withdrew as well; the only thing that seemed to even temporarily take her out of her depression was Shego, Kasy, and Sheki.

The Possible's weren't the only family to suffer loses though. Ron's family was also wiped out. The only evidence that there was once a Stoppable residence was a smoking crater that covered a three square blocks. A week earlier a package arrived for Wade. Wade remembered Tegura's threat and with all that was happening he had Dragcu open it privately, needless to say a funeral for Mrs. Load was held four days later. Even Shego's family wasn't spared, four days after finding the Dr. Possible's the Wego's contacted Shego to tell her that Hego and Mego had been killed by the Bee-Bees, and that they were going to go into hiding, they hadn't been heard from since. They finally did find out what happened to Yamanouchi as well, Wade finally got a satellite image of the school, or what used to be the school. The entire mountain was in flames and the school was in ruins, the bodies of the students impaled on spikes similar to the way Vlad the Impaler did.

Dragcu was in deep thought as the others sat and watched the news, which was mainly talking about the search for the mysterious 'Lord Tegura' that Monkey Fist mentioned on his attack on Tokyo. "This is not good. Tegura is getting more and more active and everyone is in a deep depression. And I still need to begin their training if they are to stand a chance in the battles to come." Dragcu suddenly stood and headed upstairs, Ron, Yori and Monique looked at each other and quickly followed. They followed Dragcu into the Dojo and through the portal that lead to the Usra training field. Once inside they saw Wade running on the track that Dragcu had made for him, after the package had arrived Wade decided he was going to get in shape so he could get his own revenge on Tegura so he began to exercise. Dragcu however was walking towards a large black dome with blood red lines going around it. Dragcu stopped in front of the dome and ran his hand against the side of the dome and a large wood door appeared, "It is time, we have waited long enough, the time for grieve is over, the time for war is now." Dragcu said so low that Ron and Yori barely heard him.

Dragcu turned to the two last students of the Yamanouchi. "I need you to get Kim and Shego. It is time for all you're training to begin, I am sorry if it seems cold but we must begin now." Ron and Yori nodded and left to get Kim and Shego. As they left Dragcu went and ran alongside Wade, after a short time Wade stopped and looked at Dragcu with tear filled eyes, after another moment he began to speak. "Why is this happening Dragcu? I remember when the worst thing we faced was mutant wiener dogs. Now we are facing a being that is more powerful than anything I have ever seen, and a lot of our old enemies have gone crazy and are now killers, and then we are about to enter a war against them all. Then all our families have been killed. Why?"

Dragcu sighed, "I have no answer for you, I never wanted to drag you all into this fight to begin with. I tried to take them out on my own and failed. Hell, they nearly killed me. I had hoped Tegura wouldn't have found out about you all so soon but he did. Now we have no choice but to prepare, for if we don't we shall die as your families did. I can never fully say how sorry I am for what has happened, but I can promise you those that did this will pay blood for blood." Dragcu placed his hand on Wade's shoulder. "Come on, it is time to begin the training."

Monique stood by and watched as Dragcu spoke to Wade and thought about what she had seen in the Viewing Dome. "How is it that a person who can destroy a whole continent can be gentle and try to comfort someone in distress like Wade is and yet have so much regret that it is constantly weighing on them?" she thought as Wade and Dragcu came back.

A little while later the entire group was gathered in front of the black and red dome, all looking at Dragcu excepting him to explain. "As I said earlier we are entering a war, a war that at your current levels of power we have no hope of winning. That is why you all need to enter this dome, the Power Dome. Inside this dome is ever power ever imagined by humans and Usra. All of these powers have human like intelligence. When you enter they will judge you and if they deem you worthy they will give you a test that if you pass they will give you their strength. But you must enter only one at a time, and be warned, anything can happen in the dome." Dragcu paused for a minute and sighed, "I am sorry for all this but Tegura must be stopped. If not more life will be lost, if not all life."

"I know what's at stake Dragcu, who goes first." Kim asked with an edge to her voice.

"It's up to you all." Dragcu stated.

"I'll go first, lets see what these 'powers' are." Shego said as she barged through the wood door. The door slammed shut after she entered.

"And so it begins." Wade thought.

"Will she be alright?" Kim asked worriedly while looking at the door.

"Only Shego can answer that." Dragcu said as he used the strange gauntlet to make chairs for them to sit as they waited.

Meanwhile, inside the Power Dome…

Shego had been walking in the dark for quite awhile now her plasma lit so she could at least see. She was getting tired walking when all of the sudden a light from above shone down on her. Shego was momentarily blinded but her hearing was working fine, and she knew she heard many different voices talking among themselves. She was quiet for a little while and listened, and then she heard something that pissed her off. "WHAT WAS THAT JACKASS??" Shego yelled into the dark.

"I said I will not grant my power to a woman." Came a voice from the dark.

"YEA, ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME??" Shego yelled again.

"Yes, your temper is what makes me say no."

"Your skin color."

"The fact you are a lesbian."

"The matter of your mutation and imperfection."

On and on the voices listed their reasons and Shego became more and more pissed. "WELL IF YOU ARE DONE BEING A BUNCH OF RACIST AND SEXIST BASTARDS THEN YOU ALL CAN LEAVE AND I WILL GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"

Suddenly a female voice came from the darkness, "I will grant you my power Shego. You are more than worthy as you have proven yourself many times over in my eyes."

"As shall I, my power will help you Shego if you are willing to accept them." Said a male voice that had a strange echo to it.

"Sure, but one racist or sexist comment from ether of you two and I will kick your ASSES GOT IT!!!" Shego shrieked.

Both of the voices chuckled and spoke in unison, "Of course Shego, no such comment shall come from us."

Suddenly another two lights appeared in front of Shego and in the light were the two sources of the voices. One was a tall woman whose hair was every color of the rainbow and so was her dress. The other was merely a green, red, and black flame that was about the size of Shego's palm that floated about five feet off the ground.

"Okay, who are you two?" Shego asked.

"You already know me Shego," the women said, "You and your brothers already have been gifted with a small part of my power. For I am the power of the rainbow comet." Four glowing balls appeared before the women, one was green, one was blue, another red, and the last purple. "You already know of the power of green, plasma, the power of blue, strength, the power of red, duplication, and the power of purple, shrinking. What you are unaware of is that there is a power for every color of the rainbow, yellow, orange, and two that are not on the rainbow but relevant to every color."

"I am the power of the Oni, the power of Japanese demons. And no my power will not turn you evil, mind you, the beings my power comes from are evil but only you can choose your own path with the power I will grant you."

"Okay, hold on one minute," Shego pointed to the women, "You are the power that made my life a living hell for years," Shego then pointed to the flame, "and you are a power from hell. Great, it's official, fate sucks."

The flame shook a little as it chuckled, "True, but you can't blame her for your life. If anyone is to blame it is me since it is from the source of my power that the evils of the world come. Hate, prejudice, war, violence, all evil comes from demons and Hell. So if anyone is to blame you might as well blame me."

Shego looked at the flame for awhile, "It is interesting that you are taking the blame but it is not your fault. Evil make come from demons and Hell but it is up to people whether they follow those paths or not. Demons only tempt people; they don't make them do anything."

"Tough in battle and has a philosophical mind as well, I think we chose well don't you?" The women asked the flame.

The flame bobbed up and down in what Shego guessed was a nod of the head for it, then the flame spoke again and its voice echoed throughput the chamber. "Of course we did, at least I did, now, do you Shego accept the powers we wish to give you."

Shego only had to think for a second, in that second the images of Kim's family, the crater that was the Stoppable home, the look on Wade's face at his mother's funeral, the look of terror on the Wego's faces when the called to report Hego's and Mego's death, and the tears on Yori's face as the looked on the burning mountain that once hid the Yamanouchi school of ninjas. It only took that one second for her to make her decision, "Hell yes. I will take those powers and then I will kick Tegura's ass with them."

Both the women and the flame spoke at the same time. "So you have accepted so may it is, use these powers as you will, but be warned, your test is yet to come." When they finished speaking the women raised her hand and rainbow colored light shot out of her hand and struck Shego, the light caused no pain but it did tingle, the flame however, rushed through Shego, when it did that her body erupted in pain. It felt as if she was on fire and some was stabbing every inch of her body with large knifes at the same time. Shego tried to hold it in but after three seconds she screamed. As she screamed she heard the flames voice in her head, "Now my test begins, if you can't stop the demon with in you then it will kill everyone you love and care for."

A large green and black monster appeared before Shego. It glared at her for a moment before roaring and charging her. "Great," she thought as the monster approached and the pain only increased, "its do or die time."

Outside the Power Dome…

Dragcu sat outside the dome with the others; he looked over at Ron and Kim who were sparring at the time. Then over to Yori and Wade who were playing with the twins. Finally he looked at Monique, and found she was looking at him. Over the last few days he had caught Monique looking at him, he could not read her expression on her face when he did but he had an idea, "She thinks I'm a monster, she saw Atlantis and is disgusted with me, who can blame her, I killed millions in a damn fit of rage."

Dragcu sighed and change his thoughts to the one happy memory he had had in the last few weeks, when his old friend Martin dropped by.

The day after Kim's parents were found….

Dragcu was staring out the window in the kitchen of the Possible home, he knew Kim was up in her room grieving with her brothers, Shego was sitting with the twins on her lap trying to keep them happy, Ron and Yori were sparring in the dojo and Wade was watching. Dragcu let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Things were not looking good; Tegura already had killed an entire street of people just to get to the two older Possibles, what was next? Dragcu was so deep in thought he didn't notice a semi-truck stop in front of the house till the driver honked the horn, sufficiently startling everyone in the house. After the shock wore off everyone was out side ready for a fight, until Dragcu saw the emblem on the truck and sheathed his swords with a chuckle. Shego also noticed the emblem and was speechless, the emblem in question showed a black hand holding a golden sword, the back of the hand was showing and had a silver eye on it; two thunder bolts were also in the background.

Everyone, but Shego who was stuttering, looked at Dragcu like he had lost his mind until they heard him holler, "Always have to be dramatic don't you Martin."

The door to the truck open and out stepped a short overweight bald man stepped out. Leaning heavily on a cane he slowly approached the group as two other men went around the back and began to open the trailer.

"Martin, you look like shit." Dragcu said much to Kim's shock.

"Well not all of us are immortal dragon creatures scale ass. We humans do age." Martin said dryly.

Dragcu laughed hard, "Guess I'll have to get used to aging then, seeing how I am not immortal anymore."

Martin looked at Dragcu sadly for a moment, "That bitch of a sister finally found out right?" Dragcu nodded his head, "Sorry mate, but now I can make fun of you when your scaly ass gets all wrinkly." Martin and Dragcu laughed hard before giving each other a one armed hug.

"It's good to see you old friend. How have you been?" Dragcu asked.

"I have been ok, but I think Shego might need to sit down for awhile." Martin chuckled as Shego continued to stutter.

"Hold on a minute," Monique suddenly said, "Let me get this straight; you're Martin, the old friend Dragcu spoke about yesterday. The leader of some thieves den, and how the hell do you know Shego?"

Martin gave Monique a half smile before responding, "Well missy, yea, I am Martin, an old friend of Dragcu." Everyone heard Dragcu mutter under his breath "Really old". Right after Dragcu was jumping up and down on one foot due to a cane coming into high speed contact with his shin. "And to answer the rest my dear, before I was interrupted," Martin glared at a still hopping Dragcu, "Yes, I run a thieves den, and it is fairly obvious who Shego is, not only is she famous in the thieving world as one of the best, but how many green women are there running around with Kim Possible?"

"Y,Y,Y,Your Martin Cluvack." Shego finally got out.

"Yes I am, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Shego." Martin said as he offered his hand to Shego.

Kim glanced at Shego and asked the question that was on almost everyone's minds. "Shego, hun, who is this guy?"

"He is only the leader of the 'All Seeing Swordsmen'. They are the best thieves and spies in the world. Even I couldn't get in, and you know I am one of the best damn thieves in the world. Anyway, Martin Cluvack was the best there was, he stole the 'Mona Lisa' six different times, the 'Hope Diamond' twice, and he even stole the 'Crown Jewels of England' twelve times. He was my idol when I started being a professional thief." Shego said with awe in her eyes and voice.

"Hmm, that was long ago Shego. And actually we were about to invite into the group but you turned good so we decided against it. If it is any consolation here is the invite." Martin handed a fancy looking piece of paper to Shego who took it with trembling hands; later the paper was framed and could be seen above Kim and Shego's bed.

"Anyway, Dragcu, you wanted your ride. Well there it is." Martin pointed to a large motorcycle that was being unloaded from the trailer. The bike's body was shaped to resemble a dragon in flight with the tire covers being the dragon's claws, the wings swept back and at an angle to provide a passenger some side cover the headlights were the dragon's eyes and the horns the handlebars. All of this was chrome or black in color, all in all it was both an imposing and awesome thing to see, at least in Ron's mind.

Dragcu walked around the bike for awhile before he looked at Martin, "Alright, what modifications have you made since I left it to you?"

"Nothing gets by you does is scaly ass?" Martin said with a smile. "Well let's see, first off, we have installed nano bots into the bike, the nano bots will run repairs on the bike by taking the first layer of molecules on the ground and using them in repairs, so you get a self repairing bike and the roads don't get extra pot holes. Also, the back of the wings has holders for your swords, and an extra gift I am giving you as well. You can check it out later. But the only other thing I had added was a hover pad to the bottom, no more stopping at water; you can just run right over it."

Dragcu nodded as he looked at the inside of the wings, a second later a shocked look can to his face soon followed by one of displeasure. Dragcu pulled back holding a strange looking gun. If looks could kill Martin would have been dead from the look Dragcu was sending him, "Martin, you know how I hate guns."

"True Dragcu, but we are entering a war, you might just need it, and it is a custom gun we came up with. It is basically a sawed off shotgun with four barrels. And as an added bonus it has the same nano bots as the bike, but it takes the molecules and makes shells for the gun. The down side is that it takes time do this, about two minutes per shell. So it is defiantly not a weapon you can rely on all the time, so you will still need those swords of yours. By the way, here is your fiddle." Martin handed a fiddle over to Dragcu.

"For the twentieth time Martin it is a violin." Dragcu said with an odd twitch in his eye.

Back to the present….

Dragcu sat back and smiled at the memory of him and Martin talking about how things had been for each of them since Dragcu left, and Dragcu nearly killed Martin when the perverted old man started to hit on Monique, much to the amusement of everyone. He was also glad his bike had helped Jim and Tim a little. After they saw his bike they almost drooled all over it and all but begged to take a look at it.

Dragcu was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the Power Dome slowly opened. Everyone looked as an eerie green mist snaked its way out the door. Then an outline of a figure staggered forward and stopped at the doors edge, just out of the light, but they could still see the rainbow colored aura that surrounded the figure.

"Shego?" Kim asked hesitantly.

The figure stepped forward and everyone gasped, the figure resembled Shego, but was most defiantly not. The eyes instead of vibrant green were pitch black, three yellow horns protruded from the creatures forehead, the creatures mouth was elongated to where the bottom jaw was touching the top of it's breasts and the mouth was full of long sharp teeth, some of which looked about two inches long. The creature's arms had two elbows instead of one and the hands ended in long dagger-like claws. The creature wore a tattered kimono that revealed a suit of samurai armor underneath, a large Japanese flag came from the armor in the back, and on the flag was the image of a snake impaled on a spear.

"O damn." Was all Dragcu could say as the creature looked at all of them, oddly enough that was the same thought that ran through everyone's mind at the same time.

To be continued….

Authors note: Well I hope you like this chapter, but what will happened to Shego? You just have to wait and see.(ducks as horde of rotten tomatoes is thrown at me) Anyway, I hope you like all this, took me forever to figure out how I wanted Dragcu's bike to look. But I'll see ya'll next time. R&R plz


	13. Powers Granted to the Brain

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

At an unknown location….

"GGGRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Monkey Fist was writhing on the floor in obvious pain while Tegura sat in a large throne made of human skulls with his left hand outstretched towards Monkey Fist. Along the walls with fear evident, and in some causes maniacal joy, on their faces was Dr. Drakken, Prof. Dementor, DNAmy, Senor Senior Senior, and Gemini watched as Monkey Fist was punished for an unknown reason.

After awhile Tegura dropped his hand and slowly walked towards Monkey Fist as he slowly tried to catch his breath from his screams. When Tegura got to Monkey Fist he reached down and grabbed Monkey Fist by the hair and pulled him up.

"Do you know why I am punishing you Monkey Fist?" Tegura hissed.

"N,N,No my lord. I have been faithful to you. Why am I being punished?" Monkey Fist managed to get out.

"You are being punished because of that colossal fuck up you did in Japan. I told you to kill the rest of the Yamanouchi, NOT ATTACK ALL OF FUCKING TOKYO!!! I HAD PLANNED ON WAITING ANOTHER TWO YEARS BEFORE I REVEALED MYSELF TO THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD BUT YOU REALLY SCREWED THAT UP!!!" Tegura yelled in Monkey Fist's face as he switched his grip from Monkey Fist's hair to his throat.

"ACK!!! B, b, b, but my lord, why wait two years? Why not attack them all now?" Monkey Fist somehow managed to say as Tegura tightened his grip.

"Why, its simple my stupid little fool. I NEED KASY AND SHEKI POSSIBLE TO COMPLETE MY PLANS BUT I CANT TAKE THEM TILL THEY ARE FOUR DUE TO THE ANCIENT LAWS!!! WITHOUT THOSE TWO I CAN"T SUMMON THE DEMON KINGS TO OUR PLANE OF EXISTENCE!" Tegura yelled as he threw Monkey Fist against a stone wall.

Monkey Fist slowly slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood as he went; Tegura watched this with a smirk on his face. "I need the Demon Kings help if I am to wipe humanity from existence and Kasy and Sheki Possible or the key to everything."

Drakken slowly stepped forward warily watching Tegura, "If the twins are so important my lord why don't you send one of us to get them? You said you were unable due to the Ancient Laws but humans have kidnapped children for centuries."

"Don't you think I am aware of that you blue simpleton? You are all now affected by that law as well since you work for me. The fact that I used my magic to grant you all your new abilities also binds the Ancient Laws to you. If you tried to take those children you would all die." Tegura stated as he walked back to his throne. "DNAmy, take Monkey Fist back to your lab and fix him. I still need him and his blasted monkeys. For now." DNAmy nodded her head and dragged a severely bleeding Monkey Fist from the room, she knew better than to say anything when Tegura was like this.

Back at the Usra Training Grounds….

Everyone was staring at the Shego-like creature before them, and it at them. Dragcu had his swords drawn and was looking nervous, a fact that did not escape Kim. "Dragcu, what is that thing that has you so nervous?"

"It is an Oni. A Japanese demon, not to say that demons only appear in certain places but that variety mainly appeared in Japan. And they are some of the nastiest demons you'll see, next to the demons straight from Hell or Demon Kings."

"Can you get to the point?" Ron squeaked.

"Sorry, the point is, that thing is going to be a pain to beat, if we even can." Dragcu muttered the last part.

The Shego-like creature looked at Dragcu and pointed one of its dagger-like fingers at him. "If you attack me Dragcu, I swear I'll fuse your scaly ass to the floor!" The creature said with its voice seeming to echo.

Kim's eyes shown with realization. "Shego? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me Kim, who else is this sexy?" The creature said as it struck a pose, that while for Shego would have been sexy, but for the creature was just plain creepy.

"Umm, have you seen yourself recently Shego-san?" Yori ask.

"No, why do you ask Yori?" Shego asked

With his mouth open wide Dragcu summoned a large mirror using the gauntlet. Shego stared at the mirror for a few minutes before she slowly turned too looked at Dragcu. Dragcu saw the look in Shego's eyes and one thought ran through his mind, "I am going to learn a new definition of pain."

The next thing anyone knew Shego let out a shriek that shattered the mirror as she launched herself at Dragcu. Dragcu quickly shifted to his True Form and flew out of Shego's reached, or so he thought. Suddenly the Shego launched herself into the air, with the strange mist tailing her, and flew after him! Dragcu flew away trying to get away from the now demon-like Shego. He looked back and noticed that Shego's hand were glowing yellow instead of green. "What in the world?" Dragcu thought as he saw this, but he did not have time to think long as yellow beams of light shot from Shego's hands at him, on instinct Dragcu dodged the beams, only to see that when the beams hit the ground below that they left a five foot crater in the ground. "Memo to self," Dragcu nervously said to himself, "Avoid deadly yellow beams of death." Shego continued to chase Dragcu through the area firing the yellow beams and her trademark plasma at him, when suddenly Shego's eyes glowed orange. "O, COME ON!" Dragcu yelled when he saw this, Dragcu heard a whooshing sound coming from his left and looked just in time to see one of the weapon racks incased in the same orange glow flying at him. Dragcu, having no time to dodge this, raised his arms to cover his face as the rack slammed into him. The force sent Dragcu flying into the running track he had made for Wade, as he pulled himself out of the crater his body had made he went over what just happened, "Okay, Shego now has the powers of a Oni, and can shoot yellow beams from her fingers and I am guessing has orange colored telekinesis. Great, well that should be it, o crap." Dragcu's train of thought was destroyed when Shego emerged glowing black from the shadow he was casting. "Ok, she also has black, and that lets her shadow walk, I guess that means she has white as well, this might hurt, WHAT!!! SHE HAS BLUE TOO!!!!" He thought as Shego grabbed him with her hands glowing blue. Shego threw Dragcu away from her towards the rest of the group, who had been standing there with their mouths open wide in shock. Everyone moved out of the way as Dragcu landed and skidded to a stop in the middle of the group. Ron walked over to Dragcu and bent over him, "Hey Drag, isn't Hego the one with the blue glow? And what's with the other glows?"

"I really don't know Ron; all I know is that you had better move before Shego hurts you to get to me."

Ron slowly turned around to find a very pissed off Demon-Shego standing behind him, with a yelp Ron scooted away.

Dragcu looked at Shego as Shego looked at him, Shego only said one word, "Run." Dragcu, not being a total idiot, ran like the devil was on his heels, which in a sense was true.

For the next few minutes Dragcu took to the air again with Shego close behind, it was a sight to see as Oni-Shego flew around in circles throwing plasma at Dragcu as he screamed, "GET THIS CRAZY DEMON WOMEN AWAY FROM ME!!! HHHHEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

After a few minutes Shego hit Dragcu again with her plasma and laughed as he went down in flames, literally. Shego landed next to Dragcu and watched for a few seconds as he twitched in pain. She reached down and picked Dragcu up by his collar, he has turned back to his human form after he crashed. "How do I turn back? Tell me now or they will never find enough of you to IDENTIFY YOUR BODY!!!"

"I really don't know Shego. If turning into an Oni is your power only you can answer that. But I might suggest one, setting me down, and two concentrate and you may turn back." Dragcu answered with a nervous chuckle.

"What do you mean 'may'?" Shego growled.

"Well, sometimes transformations are permanent. Just think of Medusa and there is one example, hehe." Dragcu said.

"Wait, I thought Medusa was an evil monster that killed people." Kim wondered aloud.

"Yeah well, she kind of went insane after she found out she was so ugly she turned people to stone. Women are a bit egotistical about their looks." Dragcu said with a shrug.

Monique slapped her head when she heard Dragcu say that, "He's got a pissed off demon powered Shego holding by his collar and he says that." She thought.

"Yes well you had best hope I can turn back or I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." Shego growled. All the men in the room gulped and crossed their legs as Shego dropped Dragcu and stomped of to mediate; as everyone looked she turned back into human body.

Dragcu looked at the rest of the group, "So, who's next into the Power Dome?"

Everyone looked at Dragcu like he was crazy. "After what that thing did to Shego you want use to go in?" Ron asked.

"Umm, ya I do. Transformations like what Shego had are not often that radical. And you saw only a little of what she can do."

Wade hesitantly stepped forward, "I guess I'll go next." he said.

"Watch it Wade, a lot of those powers is racist bastards. They messed with me because of my skin color. Just a heads up." Shego called from where she was mediating.

"Great," Wade thought as he walked through the door, "just what I need, all-powerful…powers?... that are racist."

Once again the door slammed shut after Wade entered the dome. "Well, two down, four to go."

Dragcu just nodded his head, and found his thoughts drifting to what powers Monique might receive.

Inside the Power Dome…

Wade found himself walking past rows and rows of book shelves packed with books. It all looked like a fairly well lit library to Wade. As he looked at the titles he recognized many of the titles but a lot were in languages he had never seen before, which was odd since he knew basically every language on the planet. As he continued down the path he heard the sound of a pen scratching across paper. Soon he can upon a large circular area, in the middle was a middle aged looking man leaning over a desk and rapidly writing in a notebook, without looking up the man pointed to a large red chair, "Sit there Wade, have much to discuss with you but I need to finish this first."

Wade sat in the chair as he was asked and he began to observe the man, he was wearing a robe very similar to the one he saw Tegura wearing but it was a dark green color, the same as his hair. Another difference from this man a Tegura was that he did not give off an aura of evil, instead the man seemed to just emit an aura of peace. He also wore a pair of rectangle glasses that had a strange attachment to them; the attachment appeared to be many different magnifying lenses that could be slipped done over the lenses of the man's glasses.

After awhile the man stopped writing and closed his notebook. After he placed his pen in a drawer turned to Wade and seemed to study him for awhile. After a few seconds the man shook his head sadly, "You know Wade, when I first gave you the first half of my power I never meant for you to close yourself in your room for your entire life."

"What are you talking about? I've never seen you before. I don't even know who or what you are." Wade said as calmly as he could while he was trying to find an exit to get away from the crazy green haired man.

"Calm down Wade, I have met you before, and just so you know the exit won't appear till you and I are done here. I met you long ago, before you were born actually. You see, ever now and again a child is presented before the powers to receive a gift from one of us. I chose you all those years ago. I am the Power of Knowledge."

At this point Wade fell over laughing. "Y,Y, Your name is the Power of Knowledge. HAHAHAHA, That has got to be the corniest thing I have ever heard!"

"Hey, I didn't get to pick my name alright. I know it sounds corny but I had absolutely no say in the matter." The man grumbled, "Anyway, when I first saw you I gave you the ability to become a genius in any field you wished that was not related to magic. I have to admit I never thought you would go for almost all the fields in science and technology, but hey, whatever floats your boat. Now the time has come for me to grant you the other half of my power, the ability to become a master in any of the magical arts, except Usra magic. But, you must learn the mystic ways on your own; I will not just give you the knowledge, for knowledge not earned is useless."

Wade suddenly became serious as he thought of the possibilities. A master in any of the magic arts that combined with his knowledge of science and technology could prove to be a powerful combination. "Alright then, two questions though. One, where can I learn this stuff, most of the so called 'magic books' out there are total crap. And second, I thought there was supposed to be a test or something?"

The man nodded his head, "Two very good questions Wade. To your first question, ask Dragcu. While he is unable to learn human magic he has collected many ancient tomes of magic, also seek out the Minotaurs, for they are the masters of earth magic, seek out the Harpies, for their and air magic is unmatched, and finally seek out the Dwarves, they are the undisputed masters of metal magic. And wait for Rufus to arrive, he did not die at Yamanouchi as Ron secretly believes; he is on his way to you all. But it will take him time; he brings with him the magic of the ninjas, which shall also be of use. And to your second question, there will be a test, at a time of my choosing I will summon you back here where I will test you on the knowledge you have gained, if I am not satisfied with what you have learned I will rip the knowledge from your brain and take back both my gifts to you. Goodbye Wade, and learn what you can, or all will be lost." With that said the man pointed behind Wade, Wade turned to look at what he was pointing at and saw a large green exit sign in the distance, when he turned back to thank then man he saw he was gone, only a piece of paper was left on the ground where the desk had been. Wade picked up the paper and saw that it had been written on.

The paper said, "Wade, you have lost much already and you still doubt if you will be much help. Do not doubt yourself or you **WILL** fail in the trails ahead. The old saying of 'Knowledge is power' is true. In this way you are one of the most powerful members in the group. Use it well my little friend.

Signed,

The Power of Knowledge

P.S. Laugh and I swear I will hunt you down

P.S.S. By the way, lose some weight, and learn to use a weapon, knowledge is power but a bullet will still kill you.

Wade turned and headed for the exit, wondering who would be next to enter the dome.


	14. Test of the Flame

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Outside the Power Dome…

Everyone was sitting in the chairs Dragcu had made as they waited for Wade to exit the dome, except for Shego who was still mediating; she was having a rather hard time holding her human form. Everyone was getting rather nervous when the large doors to the dome slowly opened and Wade walked out. Almost everyone immediately jumped up to see if Wade was alright, but from the smile on his face he was perfectly fine.

"How did it go Wade my man, what power did ya get?" Ron asked.

"Yes Wade-Son, who did you meet in there and what was your test?" Yori asked.

"Well, the Power I met was called the Power of Knowledge." Wade started, but he was interrupted by Dragcu falling over in laughter.

"HAHA, you have got to be kidding me! HAHAHAHAHA, one of the Powers is actually called the Power of Knowledge! That is bloody hilarious! HAHAHAHA OOWW!!!!!" His laughing was interrupted when a very large book flew out of the darkness of the dome and impacted Dragcu's head. Dragcu, grumbling and rubbing his head, bent down and picked up the book. He noticed the title of the book was "How to get over your self-pity and tell the girl you love you love her"; he also noticed a note attached to the book.

The note read "Dragcu, laugh at my name again and the next book will be covered in spike and have the ability to bite, and will be aim between your legs. Also, read the book and get over it you twit, everyone loses their temper every once in awhile, mind you when you lose your temper it is a lot more destructive than most people, but it happened hundreds of years ago. Get the hell over it and move on.

Signed,

The Power of Knowledge

P.S. I wasn't kidding about the book ether."

Dragcu's left eye was twitching when Wade began to speak again. "Anyway, as you can tell that Power is a little bit touchy about his name. Apparently, I was already given a part of that guy's power when I was born. That is why I am a genius, but the he gave me the rest of his power. The first part was the ability to become a genius in any field of technical knowledge I chose, the second part is the ability to become a master in the mystical arts. I can become a master of magic now apparently."

"Dude, that is awesome!!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ya, but what was your test Wade, and by the way, what was yours Shego?" Kim asked.

Shego grimaced from her position of mediating when Kim mentioned her test; she had hoped she wouldn't have to reveal it. With a sigh, and momentarily changing back to her Oni form, she looked at everyone, "Go ahead and say what yours was Wade then I will tell what mine was." She said dejectedly.

"Actually, my test will come later." Wade said with a smile.

"What?" Shego growled in response.

"W, W, Well, I was told that at a time of his choosing the Power of Knowledge would summon me again and he would test me on what I have learned at that point, hehe." Wade chuckled nervously.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!!!" Shego suddenly hollered. "I HAD TO FREAKEN FIGHT A MONSTER WHILE MY BODY WAS RACKED IN PAIN AND ALL HE HAS TO DO IS TAKE A FUCKEN TEST LATER!!!"

"What do you mean fight a monster while your body was racked in pain Shego?" Kim said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Urp." Was all Shego could say at first, she knew what that voice meant, immeasurable pain if she lied or left something out, that or no sex for a month. "Well," Shego thought, "Technically both are the same but that's beside the point." But one look into the eyes of Kim and Shego knew it would be best to just spill.

"Well, I met two Powers, the Power of the Rainbow Comet, and the Power of the Oni. The Power of the Rainbow Comet said I had already earned her powers so I would take no test from her, but the Power of the Oni was a different story…

Earlier that day in the Power Dome…

The monster was charging at Shego at an unbelievable speed, and with her body in such pain Shego was only just able to get out of the way of the charging beast. The monster unable to stop from in momentum crashed into a wall that suddenly sprang up and was stunned for a moment. Shego took this time to get a good look at the creature, the first thing that struck her was the fact it's fur was the same green and black as her jumpsuit. After that she noted the creature had a similar build of a gorilla. If said gorilla was captured by DNAmy and had its genes mixed with a scorpion, a rhino, a saber-toothed tiger, and an iguana. The creature had a scorpion's tail, complete with a stinger that had barbs all over it, a large horn on its snout, three over sized canines that she did not want to get to close to, and spines all down its back. "All in all one messed up monster." Shego thought.

She did not have much more time to think as the creature regained its bearings stalked forward. It had its tail raised and Shego noticed that a clear liquid would drip out of the tip of the stinger, and when that liquid hit the floor, it would hiss and a stream of smoke would rise from the spot where it hit. "Great," Shego thought, "As if things weren't bad enough." Shego suddenly convulsed as a new wave of pain swept her body. The creature, seeing its prey in a moment of weakness, charged again. Shego saw the monster charge and saw the creature's deadly stinger coming at her, fighting the pain, Shego grabbed the stinger and launched herself over the creature as it ran past. When Shego landed she noticed and burning feeling on her hand, when she looked she saw that some of the liquid from the stinger had got on her glove and was eating away at it. With a yelp of pain Shego tore the glove of and threw it away. As Shego shook her hand in the air to try and relieve the burning feeling the strange liquid had left on her hand she heard a new sound. The sound was coming from the monster she realized.

She turned to she what it was doing and saw the monster was grunting regularly and as it grunted it shook a little, "It's laughing at me." she realized . This fact alone pissed her off, as the creature laughed images of her past flew around in her head. Images of her at the age of seven, at a playground with other kids around her laughing at the 'green freak girl', her as a teenager and her first boyfriend laughing at her as he walked away with a different girl, these images and more made her rage grew and grew. The pain that covered her body forgotten, Shego charged the monster, not even bothering with her plasma. The monster itself was caught by surprise at Shego's sudden charge; it barely had time to lift its arms to protect its face before Shego's started to claw into it. The monster howled in pain as Shego's claw-like nails tore deeply into the skin of the creature's forearms. The monster swung its arm in a attempt to knock Shego back but Shego vaulted over the monster's arm and clawed at the monsters face, this time her plasma going in full blast.

Shego watched in satisfaction as the monster howled in pain again as it grabbed its face. The monster lowered its hands and Shego saw the damage she inflected, five long gouges from her nails ran from the top of the monster's head on the left side and went diagonally down to its right side. The monster also lost its left eye and almost lost its right, this seemed to really tick the monster off. In blind pain and rage the monster charged again, this time Shego was a second to slow and was sent fling into another wall that suddenly appeared.

When Shego hit the wall everything went black for a few moments, when she could see again it took her a few moments to gather her thoughts together, unfortunately that was all the time the monster needed to grab Shego around her waste and lift her up to eye level.

Shego had a lot of ideas of what she wanted to see when she first wake up from sleep or a black out, among those things was her daughters, a steaming cup of coffee, or a very nude Kim Possible spooning her, unfortunately this time what she saw was the horribly disfigured face of the monster she had been fighting. She quickly realized the position she was in, mainly, the fact that the monster had her around the waist with one of her arms pinned. "Well, this could be a problem." She thought.

What was left of the monsters face slowly split into a large grin, which gave Shego a good look at the monsters teeth, "To many to count and all really sharp." She grimly thought. "So you think you've won ugly?" Shego asked the monster.

"Actually, yes I do." The monster replied, much to Shego's surprise.

"You can talk. Why am I not surprised?" Shego said with a shake of her head.

"With all we have seem in the last few weeks a talking monster is no big deal. And I do mean we, since I am you Shego." The monster said with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean you are me? I know I am not a butt ugly monster that looks likes one of DNAmy's wacko creatures." Shego was very confused by the monster holding her now.

Well, you helped with the butt ugly part." The monster said with a twitch in its remaining eye, "But I am inner evil, what you can, and will, become when all your morals are lost. It's going to be so much fun tearing everyone you know apart."

"What do you mean by that?" Shego hissed.

The monster chuckled, "Weren't you listening to the little fire ball? If I kill you I get you body. And the first thing I intend to do is rip your wife and brats apart, I'm sure they will taste very sweet." The monster then began to laugh, but what it didn't notice was that Shego's free hand was a raging ball of plasma now and Shego was pissed.

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU BITCH!!!" Shego yelled as she slammed her fist down the monsters throat. The monster quickly dropped Shego and began to scratch at its throat. Shego just stepped back and watched as the monster fell to its knees grasping at its throat, she knew that the monster was unable to draw a breath since she has melted the inside of its throat shut. Normally she would never have done that to anything but that bitch had threatened her family, all bets were off then. The monster weakly got to its feet and took two shaky steps toward Shego before it fell face first at Shego's feet, dead.

"Take that you bitch, no one threatens my family and lives." Shego said as she kicked the monsters head.

"Very good Shego," Shego spun around and had her plasma ready when she heard the voice suddenly behind her, what she saw was the little fireball that was the Power of the Oni, "I knew you would kill your inner evil." The fireball continued.

"Yeah, well why the hell did you make me fight it then?" Shego asked.

"Think about it Shego, what do you think your inner evil would have done if you suddenly had the powers of the Oni? In all likelihood it would have rebelled and tried to take over from the inside out. In the form of combat you just did it was easier to fight your inner evil." The fireball explained.

"So does this mean I am all good now? And why was I in so much pain at first?" Shego asked again, wishing the fireball had a throat so she could wring it.

The fireball shook up and down as it chuckled, "No Shego, you are not all good, no being on in this plain of existence can be all good, or all evil. What you defeated was the sentient part of your inner evil, if you choose to be evil that part will resurrect and live again. The pain you felt was your body's reaction to suddenly finding itself devoid of evil for a short time as your inner evil took form."

Shego shook her head in frustration, "Okay, what do you mean by 'no being on in this plain of existence can be all good, or all evil'? There are other plains of existence?"

"Yes Shego, there are three plains of existence that I know of. The first plane of existence is this one; it is the middle ground of the three. Where good and evil fight for dominance, but nether will succeed till the world ends. The other two are more commonly known as Heaven and Hell." The fire ball explained as if to a small child.

"HOLD IT!!" Shego interrupted, "You mean to tell me Heaven and Hell exist? And so does all that God and angels and Satan and demon crap?"

"Of course Shego, did you honestly believe that every culture on earth was wrong on that point? Heaven and Hell exist, as does God, Satan, angels, and demons. However, most of the beings of Hell are confined to Hell, but that's not to say there is no way for them to come here, for there are many. And most of the beings of Heaven won't leave Heaven till the end days as God decreed, they do come to here every now and again to help out but they are mainly the spiritual guardians of mankind. What you will have to watch out for are the demons that are able to appear in physical bodies on this plain, for they can not be killed, only banished, and even the weakest among them are far stronger than anything you have ever faced." The fireball said solemnly. "But my time for explaining is done, you must return to your friends and family. Use the powers you have earned well Shego, Queen of the Oni." With that said the fireball puffed out and Shego was left in darkness, until the door open and let light in.

Back to the present….

"And when I left I was in my Oni form, and you know the rest." Shego said as she finished her tale.

"Interesting, you had to fight your inner evil, which rarely happens with the powers." Dragcu said as he scratched his chin.

"Yea, I felt so lucky when that happened." Shego snapped back.

"Dragcu, these tests are sounding very dangerous if Shego had to kill that thing to win." Kim said with a worried look on her face.

Dragcu let out an exasperated sigh, "I never said this would be easy Kim, and you need to get used to the idea of killing. Before your enemies had morals, but now they have none, they won't hesitate to kill anyone they want, you must be the same. Shego's test is the perfect example, Tegura won't think twice about killing the twins in the slowest and painful way he possible can. It's a new world Kim, if you don't adjust to it you and everyone else you care for will die."

Kim nodded at what Dragcu said, "I guess I'll go next then."

"Are you sure KP?" Ron asked.

"No, but if I don't go now I'm not sure I'll be able to later." Kim said as she headed into the dome. Again, when Kim entered the door slammed shut and everyone outside began to wait.

Inside the Dome…

Kim walked down a torch lit corridor until she came to a large thrown room. Seated on a large sliver thrown at the far end of the room was a man covered in gold armor, but what really caught Kim's eye was the pair of bright blue wings that can out of the mans back. The wings appeared to be a molten metal that shifted constantly. The figure rose and picked up a enormous battleaxe and begun to walk towards the center of the room. As he walked he spoke, "Hail, Kim Possible, I am Archion, the power of the Angelic Knights, are you ready to receive my power?"

To Be Continued….

Authors comments: Man, took me forever to figure out Shego's test. I hope ya'll liked it. I also hope none of ya'll are ready to kill me with turning Shego into a Japanese demon thing. (nervously looks around for angry KiGo fans) Anyway, till next chapter, see ya. FOR THE LOVE OF THE GAME!!!!!


	15. Fight for a little Knight

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

With Kim in the Power Dome…

"Hail, Kim Possible, I am Archion, the power of the Angelic Knights, are you ready to receive my power?"

"Uhh, hi." Kim said meekly, not quite sure what to say the large man in golden armor with the gigantic battleaxe, finally she decided on what to say. "What are the Angelic Knights before I accept the power."

Archion gave an amused chuckle, "Of course, I forgot that the Angelic Knights have not walked the earth since the Usra left. Allow me to explain, back when the Usra and humans worked together a group of humans thought that mankind should not depend on the Usra for protection, so the formed The Order of the Angelic Knights, and using ancient magic each member of the Knighthood was granted powers depending on what order in the Knighthood the knight belonged to. This is not to say that the Knights thought the Usra were monsters to be destroyed, no, the Knights and the Usra worked side by side to better the world. But then mankind began to fear the Usra, and mankind attacked the Usra. The Knight's were torn in their allegiance, they where humans after all, but the Usra had become like family to them. In the end most of the Knights sided with the Usra, and fought against the rest of mankind in the defense of the Usra. Alas, the Knights where to greatly outnumbered by the rest of their mankind, and, as the Knights where viewed as traitors to humanity they were killed without mercy. Many battles were fought and losses where great on both sides. Finally, the Usra decided to leave the Earth, but they would need time to create the portal to let them leave. By this time only ten of the Knights remand when there was once ten thousand, the Knights knew they were doomed so in a final act the vowed to hold the vast horde that came against the fleeing Usra back until the portal was made and the Usra had escaped. For three days and four nights the Knights fought the vast horde, but slowly they were defeated one by one. The Usra's portal was finally ready, but only one Knight was left, seeing how he would not be able to hold the horde of much longer he absorbed all the magical energy around him into his body, but the human body is not built to hold that much power, and the Knight knew this. He fought his way far into the enemy lines, slaughtering hundreds as he went, when he had reached far enough he released the all the magical energy in his body. The ensuing explosion of magical energy destroyed nearly everything in fifty miles. The Knight was killed in the explosion as was half of the human horde. The last Usra who saw the Knight's sacrifice cast a spell that filled the crater that the explosion made with the tears that all the Usra would shed upon hearing the story. That body of water became known as the Dead Sea."

At the end of the tale Kim was in shock, in her mind she was wondering just how much history there was that was not recorded or had been changed simply because the Usra had been involved. It was amazing to think that there was once an order of knights who fought along side the Usra but that there was not even a single story she had ever heard that even hinted at the Angelic Knights. "And I'm about to receive the powers of that knighthood!" Kim realized.

"You mentioned in your story that the Knights would receive powers depending on what Order they entered, what were the Orders?" Kim asked.

Archion pointed to his chest plate which had the images of a large dragon breathing fire into the air, out of the dragon's fire an owl flew, under the dragon's feet a panther was crouched and ready to pounce, and on the dragons back between its wings a wolf was howling. "Those Orders were the Order of the Owl, the specialized in gathering knowledge for the rest of the Knighthood. The Order of the Panther, they specialized in night attacks and stealth. The Order of the Wolves, they specialized in group attacks and daylight attacks. And finally the Order of the Dragon, they were the magic users of the Knighthood, the knight who sacrificed himself was of this order." Archion explained as he pointed to each image in turn. "To gain access to the powers of any of the Orders you must pass the trail by combat." Archion said grimly.

"So I have to fight and beat you?" Kim nervously asked as she eyed the armored man who was easily twice her size and had a battleaxe that's handle was as long as she was and blade was a little bigger than a semi-trucks tire.

"No Kim," Archion said while shaking his head, "You must fight and kill him." Archion looked pointedly behind Kim.

Kim turned around had gasped, the figure behind her seemed to come straight out of a horror movie! The figure was obviously male and wore red spiked armor and stood easily seven feet tall. The shoulder guards on the armor had large gems in them that glowed with an orange light; the suit of armor had no sleeves so Kim could see the man's skin, which was black as night. The man wore gauntlets that were red as well and had the same gem as the shoulder guards but they did not glow, she did notice however that the fingers glowed red as is super heated. That was when Kim noticed the man's weapons, he held a whip in each hand, but the whips appeared to be made out of molten magma and the tips of fire. Finally she made her way up to the mans face, which she could not see since he wore a full face helmet that was as black as his skin, the helmet at the top resembled a old English castle tower and had three horns sticking out of it. But the thing that really scared Kim was the man's eyes, or where his eyes should have been, instead was two long streams of fire that continually poured out of the eye holes in the helmet.

"I have to fight him?" Kim asked. After awhile with no response from Archion she turned around to face him, only to find he was not there. She spun back around to face the armored man only to notice that he was gone as well, and that the chamber she was in had changed. Now she stood in a large hall filled with pillars and doors. "Great, now what?" Kim mumbled to herself. With a sigh she began to walk down the hall.

For a long time she walked, passing pillar after pillar, door after door. Nothing really changing, she tried a few doors only to find a stone wall behind it. Getting bored she glanced at a pillar to her left, and noticed that something was carved into it. When Kim looked closer a grin broke out on her face, the pillar had a language carved into it, Chinese if she wasn't mistaken. She ran to another pillar and looked at it, it had Russian, another had German, and then she realized, every pillar had a different language carved into it. All she had to do was find one with a language she knew and might just have a clue as to what to do! She ran down the hallway looking at pillar after pillar, finally she found one in English. She walked around the pillar; she figured it must have been twenty feet all the way around, trying to find the beginning of the inscription, when she found it she read aloud.

_**The Code of the Angelic Knights**_

_**Defend the weak**_

_**Protect the defenseless**_

_**Help the helpless**_

_**Fight for what is right**_

_**Let honor guide your actions**_

_**To the one who is reading this, you are in the Hall of Training. If you are here it means you have begun your Trail by Combat. You have already seen your opponent, you must find your weapon, and kill your opponent. The opponent is different for every inductee so the only advice we leaders of the Knighthood can offer you is this, fight to kill, or your death will soon happen.**_

"Great," Kim thought, "I've never killed anything before and know I am being forced to. I had hoped Dragcu was only exaggerating. Maybe I can talk to my opponent and we can come to an agreement or something. Whatever, I have to find my 'weapon' whatever that is first."

With that Kim walked down the hallway again and opened door after door after door. And all with the same results, the doors opening into a stone wall. Finally she came to a door that was different than all the others, where the others had been wood doors this one was made of a strange red metal. The door was warm to the touch and had the same image as what was on Archion's armor. But something was of with the image, at first Kim could not tell what was wrong, but then she noticed the wolf. On Archion's armor the wolf had been howling at the sky, on this image the wolf was staring straight at her, in fact, as Kim watched she noticed that the wolfs tail was slowly sliding back and forth. "What in the world?" was all Kim could mutter before the wolf leaped off the dragon's back at Kim, as it flew through the air the wolf grew in size till it was as big as Kim! Kim, having no time to dodge, closed her eyes and raised her arms to protect herself as she waited for the weight of the huge metal wolf to hit her, but all she felt was something like water hitting her and moving over her body. When she opened her eyes she saw that the wolf was nowhere to be found, and that the same red metal that the door and wolf had been made of was sliding all over her body.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Kim screamed as she tried to get the liquid metal off her as it slid towards her face. "I thought that my opponent was that scary knight guy! Not a huge metal wolf!!" She thought of Shego and her daughters as the liquid metal slid over her head and covered her face. "Great, out of all the ways I thought I would die, suffocated by living metal was not on the list." After a couple minutes she realized she could still breathe! Kim opened her eyes and it appeared she was looking though the mouth of some animal, and then she looked at where the door was, the red metal carving had turned into a silver mirror! What she saw she liked. Kim was now incased in a red suit of armor. The helmet was in the shape of a snarling wolf and you could just see Kim's eyes in the mouth of the wolf, her hair flawed out the back in a ponytail that looked similar to a wolfs tail. The body, arms, and legs of her armor was not what she would call skin tight, but it was close. But what really interested her was the fact the metal moved like cloth, allowing her to move like she regularly would. Then she noticed her gauntlets, the gauntlets were shaped into cruel looking claws, it was shortly after she examined her claws that Kim noticed the handle of a weapon over her shoulder, when she drew the weapon Kim saw the she had a short sword made of the same red metal as the rest of her armor. On the blade next to the hilt Kim saw what she guessed was the name of the sword, The Wolfs Howl.

"Well, if the helmet didn't give me a big enough of a clue to what Order I'm in then the swords name sure will." Kim sarcastically commented. "Hmm, Order of the Wolf, not bad Kim. Well, now all I got to do is figure out what powers I got then find my opponent." She thought to herself.

Suddenly a voice that sounded like nails running across a chalkboard came from behind Kim, "Good, I see you have found your weapon little Knight, now you can DIE!!!"

Kim rolled away as she saw a long glowing red line coming fast at her from the reflection in the mirror; during her role she heard a loud hissing sound. Wondering what the sound was she quickly glanced at where she had just been standing, the silver mirror was destroyed, and a long line of thin magma wad slashed and melted it. Kim followed the line and saw the armored man she had saw earlier, but had no time to think as the his second whip was fling at her. Kim jumped to avoid and grabbed onto a nearby pillar to hopefully use as a springboard and get behind the armored man to disarm him, but was shocked when she realized she was fifteen feet above the ground in a single jump! But before she could figure out how that happened she had to leap again as that both flaming magma whips were flying at her. She landed and using her claws on her armor gabbed onto another pillar twenty feet away, "Okay, so one of my powers is increased agility and jumping, not bad so far." Kim thought as she watched the armored man. He was currently looking at Kim, she could not tell if the look was amusement, anger, or any other emotion since his eye were long trails of flame, "Nimble little Knight aren't you?" the armored man asked in his horrible voice.

"I try, but I'm figuring this at as fast as you are," Kim replied, "But now that you have stopped for a minute since your whips are stuck wrapped around that pillar maybe we can talk and come to some agreement were we don't have to kill one another? Please."

The armored man shook for a little after Kim finished, then ended up in full blown laughter. "What's so funny? I am trying to save your life here! I don't even know who you are, but you're trying to kill me, but when I offer to make you a deal so we both come out alive you laugh at my offer! What the hell man?" Kim angrily asked.

The armored man stopped laughing when Kim finished, "I am sorry if I seemed rude little Knight, my real name is of no importance, but you may call me Dark Knight. And what makes you think I want to live through this little Knight? I seek death in combat, I can not move on without it"

"What?" Kim asked extremely confused now.

"Little Knight, I was one a Knight in the Angelic Order myself when I was alive, a Knight of the Order of the Owl to be precise. However, a great war was brewing in my time, when the Knights were called to battle, all let for war, except me. I fled; I ran and ran and ran. I finally rested at an inn many leagues from the battle, where I was murdered by one of the barmaids in my sleep. I had died, but I awake, in this form you see before you. I awake in the presence of the four leaders of the Angelic Order; we had won the war, with many casualties, the leader from the Order of the Owls stepped forward and explained to me, that due to my cowardice, I was not allowed into the afterlife. That I would remain in this form until I was killed in combat by one from the Knighthood. And so I was cast into here, waiting for Knights to come, Knights to fight, Knights to kill, or be killed by. And so little Knight, I will not take your offer; I hope you can kill me, for if not, I will kill you." With that said, he Dark Knight pulled his whips and they tore threw the stone pillar like it was wet paper.

"Oh shit." Was the first thought that flew through Kim's head when she saw what the Dark Knight had done to the pillar. "Well, maybe if I cut his arms badly enough I can force him to surrender." Was the next thought that entered her head.

With a plan in her head Kim drew her sword and leaped from the pillar and landed behind Dark Knight, "Man, I am LOVING this increased agility!" Kim thought when she landed. With her sword she cut one of the areas that Dark Knight had no armor, the back of Dark Knight's right arm, down to the bone. Dark Knight howled in pain and dropped one of his whips before he swung around with his right arm outstretched. Kim jumped back but Dark Knights fingers scraped across her chest plate. Kim heard a hissing noise coming from that area and looked down to see four long melted trails were Dark Knight's fingers had been. "Great, his fingers can melt my armor, perfect." Kim grumbled. She looked at Dark Knight who was staring at his arm, obviously trying to move it but could not. "One arm down, one to go…WHAT THE HELL!!!" Kim shouted the last part as Dark Knight grabbed his right arm and ripped it of with a sickening tearing sound. He tossed his right arm away, which Kim noticed when it landed it turned into smoke.

Dark Knight looked up at Kim and shook his head, "That will not work little Knight, a good plan if you want to capture someone alive, but you MUST kill me. Behold." Using his remaining hand he pointed to where his right arm had been, Kim looked and noticed a bump starting to grow from the from his shoulder. In a second a new right arm burst out from his shoulder, his hand even had a new gauntlet on it. With his new right hand outstretched his fallen whip rose up and flew back to his hand. Dark Knight turned back to Kim, "You see little Knight, you can not disable me, you can not stun me, and I will not surrender, the only way you will leave, is if you KILL ME!!" With that Dark Knight charged again.

To Be Continued…

Authors note: I think that qualifies as a cliff hanger. I will have posted a image of Dark Knight on my Devianart account, I will post the site in my profile if anyone is interested. As a warning, I did not draw any images I will post since I can't draw a straight line. I am looking for someone who can draw but, with me being broke, its not looking so good(nervous chuckle). So I am using a different website to try and create images of my characters, Unfortunalty, I am unable to make a decent picture of Dragcu, Tegura, or Ravenessta, the three characters everyone wants to see. Sorry, anyway, I hope ya'll enjoied the chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Till then.


	16. Storm of a Thousand Blades

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Inside the Power Dome….

The inside of the Dome looked like a long corridor full of pillars and doors, it is in this corridor we find one Kim Possible, in a red suit of armor that has a helmet the looks like a wolfs head, running. Her hair, which is in a ponytail and sticking out the back of the helmet, is flying wildly behind her and her panting breath, can be heard. Finally she slides behind one of the many pillar and stops, trying to catch her breath. After a moment she stops and listens carefully, not hearing anything she lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I lost him for now. Dang, I have got to figure out how to win against this guy, nothing I do has any effect. I try cutting his arm, and he just rips it off and grows a new one, I cut of his legs and they grow back to, heck, I even finally got the nerve to aim for his head and he just reattached it. How do I kill Dark Knight, because he sure as hell is trying to kill me." Kim thought miserable as she examined her armor, which while was slowly repairing itself was still covered in many melted slashed from Dark Knight's whips or his fingers. "Okay, I got to think, I am facing a seemingly supernatural opponent that can regrows lost limbs, reattach his head when its cut off, has burning fingers that melt magic armor, and magma whips that does the same…why does this sound like a no-win situation? What am I thinking; anything is possible for a Possible." Kim said as she leaned against the pillar.

Suddenly, a long thin strip of molten magma wrapped around the pillar a foot above Kim's head and went through it destroying the pillar. "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! How did he get this close without me hearing him? He's in a freaking suit of armor for crying out loud!" Kim shouted as she saw Dark Knight not ten feet away from her.

"Are you going to fight little Knight? Or run again, I am getting most bored with this game of yours. I had thought you had finally got the nerve to fight me when you cut my head off." Dark Knight said, his voice booming even through his helmet.

"Well, yeah I had the nerve, but then you reattached your head after I cut it off, that can kind of kill off your nerve." Kim remarked.

"True little Knight, but I can die, you just have to figure out how to kill me." Dark Knight replied, right before he attacked with his whips again!

Kim narrowly jumped out of the way and took of running again, "I have got to figure out how to kill him, or at least slow him down so I can figure out a way to kill him." Kim thought as she ran.

Kim ran and past pillar after pillar, finally she came to a large metal door, after a quick glance at the door and then behind her at Dark Knight slowly walking his way towards her she rushed through the door and slammed it shut. She leaned against the door and tried to catch her breath as she looked around the room she was in; it was large and circular, with a round indention starting about a foot away from the wall all the way around, in the indention was what looked like sawdust, or something similar to it. Suddenly it clicked to Kim; she was in a fighting ring. "Great, I am running from a fight with the crazy supernatural knight, and I run straight into a fighting ring, this is usually Ron's luck, not mine." Kim muttered.

"True Kim, but it is interesting to see his luck with you however." Said an obviously amused voice that Kim recognized.

Whirling around she grabbed Archion but the shoulders and slammed him against a nearby wall, "Archion, you have five seconds to tell me how I kill that Dark Knight or I will run you through with my sword, after I slowly peal your skin from you." Kim growled.

Archion chuckled, "That is Shego talking, not you Kim."

"I really don't care right now, I have had a crappy three weeks, first my parents are killed, and then all my relatives are killed one by one, ALL I HAVE LEFT IS MY BROTHERS, MY WIFE, AND MY KIDS!!!! AND THEN I AM SUDDENLY PITTED AGAINEST THAT DARK KNIGHT PERSON ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT I CAN"T INJURE HIM INTO SUBMISSION OR KILL WHEN I FINALLY GET THE NERVE TO KILL HIM!!!! SO I REALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I SOUND LIKE SHEGO RIGHT NOW!!" Kim yelled at Archion not realizing her sword was glowing a bright red color.

"Well, it appears that the way to win has just shown itself Kim." Archion said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Kim growled.

"Take out your sword and look at it." Was all Archion said.

Kim let go of Archion and drew her sword, ready to stab Archion if he was pulling her leg. But she nearly dropped her sword in surprise when she found the blade incased in a red glow. She looked questioningly at Archion for an explanation.

"Every Knight in the Angelic Order had a different power, sometimes the power was contained in their armor, sometimes their sword, and sometimes themselves. In your case the power is in your sword, it has revealed itself due to your recent tragedies but only you can fully activate it." Archion explained with a smile.

"So, my sword has a power to it but it will only activate when I activate?" Kim asked in a clipped voice.

"Yup, that's the story." Archion said as he nodding his head and smiled

Kim's left eye began to twitch for a brief moment before she grabbed Archion again and slammed him against the wall again. "I HAVE NO FREAKIN CLUE HOW TO ACTIVATE THE SWORDS POWER YOU IDIOT!!! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WIN THE FIGHT WHEN I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE ONE THING THAT CAN HELP ME WIN???" Kim screamed.

"That is for you to find out Kim, good luck." And with a final smile Archion vanished from Kim's grasp.

Kim for a minute just stood there, and then stepped towards the wall and beat her head against multiple times. After a while she heard another familiar voice, one that sent chills down her spine, "You know little Knight, doing that could cause brain damage, at the very least a concussion. Then how will you fight to kill me? Or maybe you've given up and want die, ether way it doesn't matter to me. Ether I will finally die, or you will, one way or the other it ends now, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, we fight till one of us dies."

Kim slowly turned around and saw Dark Knight standing in the center of the room, she glanced at the door to only see that the door was gone, and there was indeed nowhere to run or hide. It was time to fight and kill, or die.

Outside the Power Dome… (You all hate me now don't ya? p)

The group was sitting nervously waiting for Kim to appear, she had already been gone the longest and everyone was worried. Shego walked up to Dragcu and glared at him, "If my Kimmie gets hurt in there then I am going to skin you alive and make a nice pair of boots, you know that right?"

Dragcu just pulled out a clipboard and wrote something down, "Well Shego, you'll be right after Wade who will use me for unspeakably horribly science experiments, Ron who will use me for a practice dummy, and Yori who will use me for shuriken practice. The only one who hasn't made a threat yet is Monique, but I think I can squeeze ya in no problem." Dragcu said with a grim smile.

"Good, make sure you do." Shego smugly replied.

Dragcu watched Shego walk away and sighed deeply, "If only they knew what would happen to me if Kim or Shego died, then they would see these threats are pointless. I really hate the rules of a guardian." Dragcu muttered. He then turned his attention once again to Monique, no matter how much he tried to convince himself there was no hope of a future between them he could not help but hold on to a shred of hope. But the darkness inside him always reminded him of Atlantis, "I really need to read that book that Power threw at me." Dragcu thought miserably. Suddenly, Dragcu sensed something strange, an ancient magic he hadn't sensed in a long time had entered the grounds and was quickly approaching. Dragcu was very glad he had set up the magic wards to alert him if anything magical entered the property. He stood up and that caught everyone's attention, they all glanced at the Power Dome's door but saw it was still shut, they looked confusedly at Dragcu. "I'll be right back, something just came up." With that Dragcu disappeared into a shadow the Shego was casting. Wade looked over at Ron, "Any idea what that was about?" Ron just shrugged.

Outside the Possible Residence…

Rufus was final at the Possible home, after weeks of traveling he had finally reached his destination. He was worried since his old home at the Stoppable household was no longer there, in fact nothing was and that really confused him, even the home of Kim's parents was gone, along with the entire street and it all reeked of blood and death. Rufus didn't know what was going on but he knew something was wrong. He picked up speed and ran towards the house that he sensed his owner to be, yet confusingly he also didn't seem to be in it, deciding he'll figure it out later he rushed ahead. As he ran across the shadow of a large tree a large, scaly, three fingered hand suddenly appeared out of the ground and grabbed him! Rufus quickly realized he was in trouble, he couldn't move to bite the hand, for that matter he wasn't sure if he could puncture the scales, "This is so wrong," Rufus thought, "I come all this way only to die by some weird hand." Suddenly Rufus and the hand disappeared into the shadow of the tree from which the hand first came.

Inside the Shadow World…

Now, not much could really scare Rufus, a pissed off Shego, a pissed off Kim Possible, and the world running out of cheese was about the only things that could scare him, but the monster before him sure came close! Rufus was sure this thing was going to eat him when he was shocked it turned into a strange man with gold hair with silver highlights!

"Hello Rufus, Ron has been worried about; he thought for sure you had died in Yamanouchi like everyone else. He will be pleased to see you are still around. By the way, I am Dragcu; sorry for first appearing in my true form but you can't be too careful. I am friend of your owners and the rest of your friends. Much has happened but I can see you're tired, I will take you to Ron my little friend." Dragcu said.

With that Rufus found that they seemed to be moving even though Dragcu wasn't moving his legs, but it was hard to tell since it was dark. Rufus sensed that this Dragcu person was ancient, but could be trusted. He wasn't sure why, but he just knew that Dragcu wouldn't hurt him. A tear suddenly appeared before them and when Dragcu went through Rufus was immensely happy to see Ron and Yori. But he was also thrilled to see Monique, Wade, and Shego sitting around as well, he didn't even notice the odd surroundings they where in. He jumped from Dragcu's hand and rushed up Ron's leg and hugged his oldest friend around the neck, much to Ron's surprise.

"I guess you see who I sensed on the grounds; he seemed familiar with you all so I brought him here." Dragcu said with a chuckle.

"RUFUS!! YOU'RE ALIVE! IT'S A MIRACLE!!" Ron shouted with tears in his eyes.

"What? You think I would die that easily?" Said Rufus, much to everyone's shock, since he was speaking perfectly clear English. Rufus seeing that everyone had gone quiet looked confused, "What?"

"Rufus, buddy, you're talking plain English. I mean, you could always talk in a way before but now it's perfectly understandable." Ron said in a shocked voice.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, SWEET!!! Now when I ask for cheese everyone will know what I am asking for!" Rufus said jumping for joy and doing a happy jig.

Dragcu walked towards Ron, "My I see Rufus for a minute Ron?"

Nodding his head Ron carefully handed Rufus to Dragcu.

Dragcu brought Rufus up to eye level and stared into Rufus's eyes, Rufus just stood still waiting to see what Dragcu was going to do. After a couple of minutes Dragcu's eyes light up, "So that explains it." He said.

He handed Rufus back to Ron before explaining, "Rufus, who was already infused with Mystical Monkey Magic has had a reaction in the Shadow World. The magic already inside his body and his already natural traits combined with the wild shadow magic within the Shadow World granted Rufus his new speech, and increased his already long life span. I wouldn't be surprised if Rufus outlives you and your children Ron."

"Wait a sec Dragcu; you drug me and Kim through that Shadow world, why were we not affected?" Shego asked.

"Because your humans, humans are immune to wild shadow magic, only animals can be affected, but generally it would only help them in hiding, but that is with normal animals. Rufus even before he was infused with Mystical Monkey Magic was a special animal, how many other naked mole rats have you seen that could even remotely speak like Rufus could? And for that matter he has lived longer than the average naked mole rat live anyway. All that combined with the two magic's ended up making the changes in Rufus. It is quite a miracle that it happened." Dragcu stated.

"But will he be ok; I mean now freaky mutations or nothing right?" Ron asked.

"Well, you do have a perfectly English speaking naked mole rat who will probably live to the ripe old age of two hundred, but other than that I don't think so, no turning into an evil undead naked mole rat or anything like that." Dragcu said with obvious amusement in his voice.

Everyone stood around for a while, still stunned at what had happened to Rufus. Finally Rufus got tired of the quiet, "By the way, I do have a message from Sensei to give you Yori, and something for you as well Ron." Rufus took off a small blue band on his leg that no one had noticed before and handed it to Ron.

"It can't be, Tegura would have surely gone after it if he found the sword not at Yamanouchi. Unless he didn't go for the sword, then what would he want at Yamanouchi?" Dragcu wondered.

But it was indeed the Lotus Blade, as Ron made the weapon grow into a large box which he opened and withdrew then handed many different papers to Yori. Yori read the first piece of paper and turned a pale as she read.

"What is it hon?" Ron asked Yori when he noticed her.

"It's a message from Sensei, he got my message requesting all information he had on the Usra Nolbitu, but there is more, much more, and its all bad Ron Kun."

Inside the Power Dome… (Now ya really hate me lol)

Kim stood and watched Dark Knight for a moment, her sword in her hand still glowing. She knew she had the power to kill Dark Knight, if only she knew how to access that power. Dark Knight tightened his grip on his whips; Kim could tell he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"Well here goes nothing, I hope you're a good sword Wolfs Howl, or else I am a dead woman." Kim muttered. Unbeknownst to Kim when she said her swords name the glow died, and hope entered Dark Knights long cold heart, maybe he could finally die.

Kim charged at Dark Knight with her sword held ready and slash at Dark Knight's chest, her sword connected but only scratched his armor; she quickly jumped back as Dark Knight swung his fist at her. And jumped back again as his whips cracked where she had stood just a minute before. She charged again and cut Dark Knight across his arm on the inside of his elbow. She heard Dark Knight grunt in pain and was pleased that she had at least hurt him, but in her moment of self gratitude she failed to notice Dark Knight's fist flying at the side of her head till it connected and sent her flying into a wall. Dazed, she staggered to her feat and shook her head to try and clear it, through all the swirling colors she heard Dark Knight speak, "You will have to do better than that little Knight, if you even want to have a hope of living through this."

Getting a bit ticked off she was just able to see both of Dark Knight's whips coming at her and she was just narrowly able to get out of the way. "Ya, well I only got my sword and you got those freakin magma whips, so I wouldn't be talkin much." Kim retorted. Kim glanced at her sword and noticed that the sword's glow pulsing, "I wonder what's up with Wolf's Howl?" Kim wondered aloud.

To Kim's surprise her sword flew out of her hand and hovered in front of her. Even Dark Knight seemed surprised by this, even more so when the sword began to multiply, soon there was more swords than Kim could count, wondering what she was supposed to do she heard Archion's voice, "Point and the Storm of a Thousand Blades shall fly in that direction."

"Okay, whatever." Kim figured, she pointed at Dark Knight and was amazed when all the swords pointed at Dark Knight and flew towards Dark Knight, he raised his hands but it was not enough. After a minute of the swords flying at Dark Knight, he fell to his knees, swords sticking out of everywhere but his helmet. He dropped his whips and looked at Kim. "Thank you little Knight, I am finally free." Kim barely heard before a large amount of black smoke appeared and only Dark Knight's empty armor remained.

Kim felt like she had stood there staring at the now empty armor for hours when she felt a hand on her shoulder a turned to see Archion looking sadly at her. "I am sorry you had to go through this, and I am even more so since you will have to do this multiple times in the future. Life is indeed a precious thing, but sometimes that precious gift must be snuffed out, or else many more will end. That is the cursed knowledge of the Knighthood. We stand as protectors, but also murderers. But remember this Kim, you did Dark Knight a favor, he has sought death for longer than most have lived. When he died he was the happiest he has been in a long time. Farewell for now Kim. Maybe I shall see you again, maybe not. Only time will tell." With a smile a squeezed Kim's shoulder supportively before he to vanished. Kim turned her eyes once more to the suit of armor.

Kim could only stare at the empty suit of armor, feeling stunned at the fact she, Kim Possible, had taken a life. She heard a sound behind her and saw a door suddenly appear, the door opened to reveal the outside of the Dome, finally, Kim's trail was over. She stumbled out the door and was soon enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Shego. In the hug Kim released the tears she had held back. The rest stood back and watched, many wondering what had happened, except Dragcu. He recognized the look in Kim's eyes when she walked out, and he grieved for the innocence that had to be lost for the world to be saved.

Authors Note: Well, it is the next chapter is finished. I am thinking I will end this once everyone has finished getting there powers and then start the story of what happened right after. I'm still debating. By the way, do ya'll think I should get a Beta? I have been thinking about it but I wasn't sure. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter as I tried a slightly different style of writing this time. But other than that just the regular read and review please. Make me happy. =p


	17. Monkey Master meet Monkey King

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

In the Himalayas…

In an isolated temple high up in the Himalayas the monks watch in curiosity as a long line of figures approached them in a blizzard. Travelers where already rare for the temple but so many, and during a blizzard, that was just unheard of. The Master Monk of the temple, TempSu Hein, was worried as well. For the temple was isolated for a reason, the temple and its monks had long guarded a piece of a weapon so evil its creator had taken them dismantled them and hid the pieces around the globe. The monks only knew the location of the piece they guarded, the weapons creator, long since forgotten, had said this way it would be more difficult for anyone hunting the weapons to find them. The early monks sensed the evil the single piece held so they quickly agreed to guard it. They had asked to try and exorcize the piece, but the weapons creator had said that was not possible. Of course the monks had tried anyway, only to fail miserably. So each generation of monk had guarded the piece, ages had passed by, but the piece was never disturbed from its ancient resting place. Many had tried to get the piece, but most turned away when they felt the evil from the weapon, the few that didn't had found their graves high up in the Himalayas, and their undertakers the monks themselves. Now this new group approached, TempSu Hein sincerely hoped they had just come for enlightenment, but he severely doubted it. For as he watched he was sure he saw a glint of light being reflected off a gun, "This won't end well." TempSu Hein thought.

Inside the Usra Training grounds…

Kim had finally calmed down and was ready to explain what had happened to her, but Dragcu walked up and hugged her before she could, much to Shego's displeasure, she may have liked Dragcu but he was also hugging her wife. After Dragcu let go of Kim he looked her in the eyes, "I am so sorry that you had to go through that on your own Kim, if I had known the Knighthood was going to choose you I would have warned you of the Trail by Combat. I had honestly thought the Knighthood had fully died out, Powers and all. But you are living evidence they are still around, and for that I am truly sorry." Dragcu said, not able to look Kim in the eyes any more half way through.

"What do you mean 'Trail by Combat' scaly ass, and what is the Knighthood?" Shego asked, still a bit ticked about him hugging Kim.

"The Knighthood of the Angelic Order, they were the human version of the Usra Nolbitu. They had decided that man needed humans to protect it as well as the Usra Nolbitu. They had magical powers and were capable warriors, but when mankind turned on the Usra the Knighthood sided with them, and they were destroyed. To become one of the Knights in the Knighthood you had to pass the Trail by Combat. The Trail is basically a fight to the death, each person faces a different opponent, and if you failed you would die. Mine was a disgraced Knight called Dark Knight. In the past he had fled from battle only to be murdered by a bar made, for his cowardice his soul was trapped in the Trail, and only by being killed could he find rest. I killed him Shego, I'm a murderer, even the Power of the Angelic Knights said that the curse of the Knighthood was to be the guardians of man, as well as its murderers, and I'm now a part of them." Kim answered for Dragcu, crying openly again at the last part.

Everyone but Dragcu looked horrified at this. Yori and Ron being ninjas had killed before, and Shego had been around death almost her entire life as a criminal, but the thought that Kim had to kill to survive, the now realized that if that was just a test then the war ahead was going to be brutal to say the least.

Dragcu sat down and sighed deeply, his face in his hands, "My brother will not hold back in the battles ahead, he won't pull any punches, many will die. You all will have to kill and kill again, if not you and every human on the planet will die. I am not sure if you heard him, but when Tegura and I were fighting here he told me he had uncovered a prophecy, because of this prophecy he will come again for the twins, because of the prophecy, we must be ready for the worst."

"What is the prophecy Dragcu?" Monique asked nervously.

Dragcu looked at Kim and Shego sadly and recited the prophecy he had heard from Tegura.

When darkness and flame merge as one,

Two children will be born of fathers none,

If raised for good champions they'll be,

But if sacrificed for evil Demon Kings we will see,

So guard the children of darkness and flame,

Or evil will have the earth to claim.

"It is his belief that Kim and Shego are the 'darkness and flame', he also believes that Kasy and Sheki are the 'two children born of fathers none'. He seeks to use then to summon Demon Kings to wipe out humanity."

"And how would he use my girls to summon these, Demon Kings?" Shego asked, afraid of the answer.

"He would have to follow a ritual to do this; the ritual would most likely call for the twins to die in the most horrific manner. They would die screaming in pain and their souls destroyed. They would never find rest, only oblivion if they were lucky." Dragcu said, even he was horrified at how far his brother would go.

Kim for her part held together fairly well, she looked at her little angels cuddled together, peacefully asleep, totally oblivious to the danger that Dragcu's insane brother had planned for them. Kim who had only removed her helmet, but as she looked at her girls her armor formed a new helmet as the old one melted into nothing, and a red burning aura surrounded her. Shego, well, she was flat out pissed that any bastard wanted to hurt her babies. Everyone but Kim was stepping away from Shego since she had returned to her Oni form and an aura of pure darkness was surrounding her and pulsed with her rage. The two auras joined together becoming a single massive aura of red and black light, loose pieces of stone and parts of floor was ripped up and hover in the air for a few seconds before they were ground to dust under the auras power. Everyone watched this in amazement, as Dragcu watched any doubts he had about Kim and Shego being the 'darkness and flame' were erased. Even he had never seen a aura that powerful, he thought some Usra might be able to make one similar if they wanted but he had never before even heard of a human being able to make one like this. "Heck, even Merlin's aura could barely lift up a few pebbles, and they just hovered an inch above the ground!" Dragcu thought in amazement.

After a few minutes the aura slowly faded and Kim and Shego calmed down. They both noticed how everyone was staring at then they looked at each other confusedly. "What?" Was all Shego said.

"Shego San, Kin San, Did you not see what you both did? It was quite terrifying yet awe inspiring at the same time." Yori said.

"Ya, you and KP suddenly had these huge auras surrounding you and they tore the ground apart!" Ron exclaimed in excitement.

Kim and Shego glanced around and noticed the destruction around them; Kim looked rather sheepish while Shego glared at Dragcu.

When Dragcu noticed Shego glaring he waved both his hands in front of him, "I have no idea what that was, my only guess is that it has something to do with your powers. So please don't hurt me." Dragcu said rapidly.

Shego walked up still in her Oni form and pointed of her long fingers right under Dragcu's nose, "O, I blame you, scaly ass, I blame you. Shego said in a low menacing voice that had every male in the room shaking in their boots.

But Yori interrupted what might have been a series of massive pain for Dragcu, for which Dragcu was eternally grateful. "We do have more pressing matters to discuss though. The message Sensei sent revealed that Yamanouchi was actually partially founded by an Usra, since the Lotus Blade is an Usra forged weapon." Dragcu started to get nervous and shuffled his feet at this; Yori did not notice and continued on. "The human founder of Yamanouchi gave the plans for another blade to the said Usra, they had apparently been friends, and that blade was forged as well. Years later the human founder was murdered, his only living descendent, his son, witnessed the same Usra in rage over the founders death forge two other blades, when he was finished the Usra realized that the blades were evil and dismantled them, after which he went away with the pieces never to return. Years later, the Yamanouchi ninja found all the pieces that the Usra had hidden and help protect them. Only the Sensei of Yamanouchi knew the location of all the pieces. He said since by the time I read this I will most likely be one, if not the, last Yamanouchi the defense of the weapons has fallen to me. He sent me a list of the locations also." A loud thud was heard and everyone turned and saw a very pale Dragcu on the floor.

Shego was ready to bust out laughing when she noticed that Kim was also pale and looked nervous. "What do you know about this stuff Kimmy?" Shego asked her wife.

Kim smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head before she answered, "Well, I can't really say. Dragcu made me promise not to say anything. Sorry."

Ron seemed to think for a minute when his eyes light up, "Dragcu is forged all the weapons, didn't he Kim?"

At this point Dragcu got up, he realized the jig was up so he repeated the story he said back at the mall to Kim. At the end of the story he grew grim, "I had wondered why Tegura attacked Yamanouchi if he wasn't after the Lotus Blade. It emits a specific magical frequency that you can't mistake, and if that was what he was after Rufus would have never made it here. Just now I realized what he was after, the location of the last two weapons in the Yamanouchi Legacy. This is bad, very bad."

Yori however looked relived, "Then we do not have to worry about it Dragcu San. Sensei would never have revealed the pieces location."

"He would not have had to," Dragcu said, "in the fight I had with Tegura he revealed that he had a Memory Eater in his hand. A memory Eater is a powerful piece of Demonic Magic, it always its user to rip information for a victim's head. No memory, secret, or desire is safe from one. Tegura used it on me and that's how he knew about Monique. If Tegura used the Memory Eater on Sensei..."

"Then he would know the location of all the pieces!" Wade said in shock.

"You said that that, Memory Eater thing, was Demonic Magic, how did Tegura get it?" Kim asked.

The only way to get anything of Demonic Magic is if you make a deal with a demon. That would explain why Tegura has been growing in power and able to learn human magic. Luckily we have a way of countering that magic" Dragcu responded.

"Really? What is that?" Monique asked.

"Kim herself. Since she is technically a Knight of the Angelic Order her power will counter Demonic Magic, All the Knights in the Knighthood could do that that was partially how they got their name." Dragcu happily said.

"Okay, so how many pieces are there and what are the weapons when they are put together?" Shego asked rubbing the bridge of her nose; "Things just keep getting more and more complicated lately." She thought.

"There are seven pieces in total. When pieced together three of them make a large claymore, the pieces are the blade, the hand guard and the handle. The last four make up a large mace, three of the four make up the mace itself and the last one is the handle. The only thing we have going for us is that is a mortal touches any part of the weapon then they will go into an uncontrollable, murderous rage and try to kill anything living near then. I can just barely keep control when I hold then and that is only because I forged them and I am technically their master."

Dragcu decided they all needed to change the subject fast; everyone was looking down at all this bad news. "So who's next in the Dome?" Dragcu asked nervously.

Everyone looked between the three people left, Ron, Yori, and Monique. They looked between each other unsure of who was to go next. So Ron, in a moment of pure male stupidity, yet in his mind genius, held out his hand in a fist in a way that made it clear he wanted a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who went. Dragcu and Shego's answer to Ron's suggestion was to slap their hands against their heads. While Monique and Kim only shook their heads, Yori didn't care one way or the other. After a moment Monique and Yori approached Ron and a quick game was played, Ron laid down paper, while both girls had scissors.

"Man, that is so wrong." Ron grumbled as he walked off into the Dome. After he went through the door it once again slammed shut. Shego was smirking at Ron's luck while Yori and Monique discussed who would go next, and what they would do about all that was happening. Kim on the other hand decided to ask Dragcu how to remove her armor, to which Dragcu suggested mediating like Shego had.

Back in the Himalayas…

"I really hate it when I'm right." TempSu Hein thought as he fought another strange creature, the creature like many others had the body of a white gorilla with long hair, but the claws of a scorpion and the head of spider. The creatures TempSu noticed were fast, but clumsy in the tight spaces that were offered in the monastery hallways. TempSu winced at the sound of automatic gunfire from elsewhere in the monastery; he knew that his monks were being slaughtered by the strange blue skinned, blond haired robots that came with the creatures. TempSu was trying to get the hidden location of the weapon piece to try and activate another ancient defense set up by a group of ninjas years after the weapons creature had gave them the weapon piece to guard. The defense, when activated, would collapse the underground cavern that the piece was stored in. It would also set off the three hundred pounds of C4 that the ninjas had set up last year as an added feature, at the time TempSu was extremely nervous about having that much high explosives in and around his monastery, but now he was very glad for them. He was finally able to knock the creature he was fighting out a window. With that problem finished he quickly made his way to the worship chamber in the monastery, inside was a large statue of Ganesha. TempSu quickly bowed before the statue and pulled on its trunk, the statue rolled away to reveal a dark corridor that TempSu quickly ran down, after he passed the satue moved back into place. After awhile of running down the corridor he ran into a large room, satues of Sheva weilding cruel looking swords, in the center of the room was pedastal was the black handle that his monastey had guarded for so long, "It would finally end today." TempSu thought.

He reached for the protuding toung of one of the Sheva statues and twisted it, and one of the hands released its stone sword. TempSu picked up the sword and walked across the room to a large picture of the completed weapon, Tempsu was unsure if the picture was lifesize but it was still a scary looking weapon. He placed the stone sword into a slot underneath the picture when he heard a voice behind him, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

TempSu whirled around, his hand still on the sword, and saw a blue haired, red eyed man in a monks robe standing ten feet away. "I suppose you are the one who set this attack upon us, and yes I am, that piece shall never fall into anyones hands as long as I live." TempSu said calmly.

"That can be taken care of. Your life that is. By the way, names Tegura. But go ahead and activaite the the trap, I will be interested in seeing what it does." Tegura calmly stated.

"Then we both die." TempSu said. He turned the sword in the slot and waited, but nothing happened. "What?" TempSu asked confusedly.

"O, did I forget to mention, I disabled the Yamanouchi trap before I ordered the attack to begin, lovely little disable mechonision they set up about a mile down the mountian. And the Be-Bes found and disarmed all that lovely C4 that was everywhere, I'm sure I can find a use for it later. But for you, you die." Tegura said with a evil smirk. Tegura dashed forward faster than TempSu could follow, but what Tegura did next TempSu saw all to well. In the next instant Tegura's hand went through TempSu's stomach and out his back. TempSu gagged as he felt blood rise up his throat and leak out the corner of his mouth, he was amased he was still alive, but he wished he wasn't when Tegura slowly removed his arm and hand while dragging his nails along TempSu's insides. When Tegura had removed his hand completely TempSu collapsed and Tegura turned to the weapon piece.

Beside Tegura a shadow rose and took the form of a winged man in a hood, the face unseen due to shadows. "Well Tegura, the first piece of the claymore is within your grasp, but how will you remove it without the holder trying to kill you and everyone around in rage?" The shadow asked.

"The answer is simple, Be-Be, grab the piece and return to base, kill anything living that tries to touch it, only machines my touch it." Tegura ordered a nearby Be-Be that had emerged from the shadows of the room.

"I hear and obey master Tegura." The Be-Be responded before going to its asigned task.

"There, no living thing will touch the weapon, but I must thank you again Chaos, if it wasn't for that deal we made so long ago, I would have never got as far as I have." Tegura said to the shadow.

"I know you wouldn't have. That is why I offered you our power so long ago. And as soon as you complete the claymore I will be able to enter this realm,and then I shall bring forth Destruction, and he Death. Then all mortal will tremble at our power. But you must complete the weapon if we are to do anything." The shadow no revealed as Choas said a bit aggiated.

"Yes, Yes, I know. I promised I would you and your cohorts here, and so I shall. But you must wait a little longer, after all, time does have no meaning for a demons such as yourselves. But I must be going, things to do, people to kill, you know all that stuff." Tegura said as he walked off waving his hand in the air.

The shadow of Choas remained for few moments and then turned to TempSu, surprisingly he still hadn't died and was writing a message in his own blood under the image of the completed claymore. "I should kill him and erase that message," Choas said to himself, "But then it wouldn't make all this so much fun to watch." With that Chaos's shadow melted into the other shadows and was nomore.

Inside the Power Dome…

Ron had been walking for ages it seemed, the Power Dome this Time had taken the form of a large mountain that Ron was climbing now. He looked up and realized he was close to the top, "Finally," Ron thought, "I'm near the top, now to see what Power is waiting for me up there."

When Ron got to the top he saw a man with long red hair leaning againest a rock, he was reading a large thick book, when the man saw Ron he closed the book and Ron saw the title, 'Journey to the West'. The man approached and Ron got a better look at him, on his head a gold circlet sat, he also had slight pointed ears, he was dressed in a martial aritists fighitng gi but it was bright red instead of the white and black ones that Ron was used to. The man was bared footed whiched allowed Ron to see he had claws for toenails, he glanced at his hands and saw the same thing for his fingernails. Strapped to his back was a long red pole with gold tips, and his canines from his upper set of teeth protruded fromand partially over lapped his lower lip.

By this time the man stood before Ron and extended his hand for a hand shake. "So you're the current Monkey Master on the earth, interesting. Well once I'm done with you you will be a Monkey God." The strange man laughed and sounded creeply similar to a monkeies laugh.

"Umm, okay, so who are you?" Ron, extremely nervous by this point, asked.

"Your kidding right? Haven't you ever read 'Journey to the West', or any of those games based of it?" The strange man asked with a look of disbeilf on his face.

"No man, I haven't even heard of that book, the first time I saw it was when I saw you reading it." Ron responded.

"What is wrong with people today," the man grumbled, "The Monkey Master never having read 'Journey to the West' disgracful. Anyway, I am Sūn Wùkōng, the Monkey King. And you Ron Staoppable, will be gifted with my powers.

Authors Note: 'Journey to the West' is a real book, and one I would highly recommend. Many famous Japanses Animia show where losely based of it and many cultures around the world were inspired by it. It is even called one of the 'Four Great Classics of China'. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R plz. (gets on knees with big puppy dog eyes) I am begging you here!


	18. Power Revealed, or Not

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Outside the Power Dome…

Dragcu watched as Ron walked into the Dome, worried about Tegura going for the weapon pieces he decided on a course of action. He approached Kim and Shego, "May I use your phone one more time? I want to call Martin and ask him a favor."

Shego got a star struck look in her eyes at the mention of the Martin while Kim had an amused smile when she remembered the crazy old leader of All Seeing Swordsmen, the best thieves den in the world. "Sure Dragcu, what do you need to ask though?" Kim asked.

"Well, I wanted him to send a squad to check out the location of one of the weapon pieces. He will need to have this one piece to find the rest." Dragcu responded.

Shego, finally gotten her senses back, shook her head in agreement. "Go ahead and do it Dragcu. If you can it might help if we get the pieces first."

"I am wondering what he would want with those weapons anyway. I mean, he couldn't use them if they have the effect you mentioned on any living thing. And if he gave them to one of his henchmen then, well, it would not be a good thing." Wade wondered aloud.

"I honestly don't know," Dragcu said with a shrug, "But hopefully we will figure it out soon." With that Dragcu walked through the portal and into Kim and Shego's home.

"Well, now we wait for Ron I suppose." Yori said to everyone else.

"Actually I need to speak to Dragcu about a few things; I'll be back in a bit." Monique said nervously as she headed through the portal after Dragcu.

Kim and Shego smiled at one another, "Think something might actually happen between those two?" Kim asked.

"O, I would bet money that something is going to happen. But it will depend on if Dragcu will let the past go. I don't know what happened at Atlantis, but I do know Monique enough that while it was bad she doesn't blame Dragcu, but Dragcu is sure she sees him as a monster. It will be interesting to watch, come on!" Shego grabbed Kim and the twins and went after Monique to watch what was about to happened.

When Monique got to the living she saw Dragcu looking out the window with a phone to his ear, he didn't see her since his back was to the rest of the room. She listened into the conversation trying to stop from laughing at the Sound of Dragcu trying to calm Martin down.

"Martin, Martin, MARTIN!!! Listen to me; yes I know that the story scared you all those years ago. But the fact is the story is true, and I believe that Tegura is going after the pieces, I need you to send some guys up to the Himalayas and check out one of the monasteries up there." Dragcu stopped for a few minutes, presumably for Martin to speak. "Yes I know there are thousands of monasteries in the Himalayas. But I told you where it was, remember the story and you'll know where to find it." Dragcu paused again while he waited for Martin to stop speaking. "Ya, Ya. You can try to kick my scaly ass later just send the men there now. We can't let Tegura get those pieces. I'll talk to you later Martin." Dragcu ended the call and turned around with his eyes closed and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "I knew it was a mistake to tell him that story, but nnoooo. I had to be at least partially truthful, I had to at least warn him, sometimes I hate myself." Dragcu mumbled.

Monique tried everything she could not to laugh at all this, but in the end she still giggled and then went into full blown laughter when Dragcu jumped and tripped over himself in surprise at the sudden noise. "Monique? Umm, hehe, what you doing here?" Dragcu nervously asked after he pulled himself back up.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a few questions." Monique said just as nervously and scratching the back of her neck.

Dragcu's mind was racing at this point, "O crap, o crap, what does she want to talk about, DAMN IT!!! The women I love wants to talk to me about something and I am standing here like an idiot!" Dragcu quickly calmed down and took a quiet breath. Dragcu put a gentle smile on his face as he offered her a nearby chair, "Certainly Monique, whatever you need to ask go ahead and ask. I promise to answer to the best of my abilities."

Monique took a deep breath and looked Dragcu in the eye, "Well…the first question I want to ask is, why me?"

Dragcu paced a minute before he answered, "Every few years before I was banished I would look for humans who had the potential to be able to help me in my fight with Tegura. A while back I encountered Kim. Now she never knew I was there, always watching her and seeing her potential." Dragcu saw a disgusted look on Monique's face and quickly guessed what it was about, "Now before you start yelling pervert, I only watched her during school and her missions. Very rarely did I ever watch in on her at home. Also I never watched if she entered a bathroom, changing room, locker room, or her personal room. I never watched during an inappropriate time in her life." Seeing that Monique had calmed down he stared again. "Anyway, after a while she encountered you at school, and I must admit even then I was intrigued by you. The way you carried yourself, the way you talked, acted, everything about you was so different than any other women I have ever met. I then split my time of watching Kim up with you as well, same rules applied. After about a month I realized I had fallen for you. I had broken my people's most ancient law, and I had no regrets for doing so, but you were only about seventeen at the time, and I was well over a thousand, and would most likely never die. So I stopped watching you for I knew I could have no real future with you that way. But after a few more years I couldn't help myself, I had to see you, to watch over and at least try to protect you, unfortunalty by that time it was to late to save your parents. One day when I was watching my sister, Ravenessta, came in on me and saw what I was doing, she quickly figured out what was going on and had me arrested. After which the trail happened, which I am sure you saw." Dragcu said in a meek voice.

"Then why haven't you approached me about anything since then? You said you would gladly pursue a relationship with me once your sentence was set, did you change your mind?" Monique asked in a quiet voice.

Dragcu got on his knees and took her hands in one of his and cupped her cheek in his other, "Never Monique could I change my mind on you, but I thought you would rather have a future with someone else, someone who is not a monster such as I."

"What do you mean 'monster'?" Monique asked in a dangerous tone.

Dragcu, who had long ago learned that one of the most dangerous, and scariest, things on the planet was a pissed of female was immediately scared when he heard Monique's tone, "Well, umm, you did see some of my past. I have killed countless thousands over the years and that's not counting the whole Atlantis incident."

That was all it took for Mount Monique to explode. She grabbed Dragcu by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Now you listen here bub. First off, you lived for over a thousand years as far as I know, and you were and still are a warrior, most of the situations you are in only end with your death or the other guy's death. And that whole Atlantis thing was not your fault, if what I understand is correct you have no control when you turn into that thing. If it's anyone's fault it's your psychotic brother of yours fault. What he did to that little girl and her family is unforgivable, when I get my hands on him I am going to tear him apart starting with the tips of fingers and ending with his eyeballs. But till then, get over your little pity party…it…wasn't…your…fault." She ended the last four words with a sharp poke into Dragcu's chest.

Dragcu just stood there stunned. First off this was the very first time he could ever remember being manhandled like this, second, it was a woman doing the manhandling. The next big shock came a second later, when Monique's tongue was suddenly meeting his tonsils. One thought ran through Dragcu's mind before it shut down on him, "Best first kiss, EVER!!!!"

"And one last thing, I think I can pick who I want as a boyfriend, so called monster or not." Monique then walked out with a bit more sway in her hips than normal; she was rather pleased to see Dragcu's eyes glued to her. She was surprised when she saw Kim and Shego both staring at her with their mouths wide open, each covering the twins eyes with their hands much to the twins displeasure. "Well, I can make my own decisions I think." Monique said smugly as she walked back towards the stairs.

"Did you know she had that in her?" Shego asked Kim.

"Not really, I am just as surprised as you are." Kim answered.

"If you're both surprised how do you think I feel, I mean, wow." Dragcu said as he staggered by with a glazed look in his eyes.

Back in the Power Dome…

"So let me get this straight, your Sūn Wùkōng aka The Monkey King, and your adventures with Tripitaka the monk, a dragon that was turned into a horse, Pigsy the disgraced General of all watery host of Heaven, and Sandy the banished Marshal of the Hosts of Heaven as you all went to find the holy scriptures of Buddha is supposed to be read by anyone with Mystical Monkey powers?" Ron asked the strange looking man before him.

"Yes," nodded Sūn Wùkōng, "Who do you think started those powers in the first place?"

"Ok, I'll give you that one, but out of curiosity why was Pigsy and Sandy in so much trouble anyway?" Ron said with a scratch to his head.

At this Sūn Wùkōng fell over laughing, "It was the dumbest things ever really. Pigsy had an affair with the daughter of the Moon Goddess; let's just say the parents were pissed. And Sandy, he was at this celestial banquet with the Jade Emperor and his hand slipped and broke one of the crystal goblets, the Emperor was so mad he wanted to execute Sandy but one of the other gods convinced the Emperor to only turn Sandy into a water demon and send him to earth, similar to how they turned Pigsy into a pig demon. It was funny as hell!!" And with that Sūn Wùkōng burst into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, so what's your story then? I noticed you seemed to avoid it fairly well." Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sūn Wùkōng immediately stopped laughing and cringed when he heard this, "Well, the thing is, when I first started out I was just a stone Monkey that came to life. I demanded that the gods make me one so that I could avoid death, I finally bugged them enough to make them agree, and they gave me what seemed at the time a very important position, until I found out was nothing more that the God of cleaning horse shit from the stables." At this point Ron was the one who fell over laughing, Sūn Wùkōng looked at Ron annoyingly before he continued, "Ya, ya, laugh it up Mr. I-lose-my-pants-so-many-times-its-not-funny, anyway, when I found that out I was beyond pissed. So I trashed Heaven."

"HOLD IT!!! You 'trashed Heaven'?" Ron asked, not quite sure he heard right.

"Ya, I trashed that place good. No one could stop me, that is, until Buddha showed up and decided to stop me. He told me that if I could jump far enough away to escape him I would get a better standing in Heaven, if I didn't I would be punished. So I jumped, miles and miles flew below me as I sailed through the clouds. I finally landed on some mountains many thousands of leagues away from where I started. To be cocky I pissed my name in the snow to show I had been there and I jumped back. When I got back I bragged and bragged about how far I got, and Buddha just sat there listening to me go on and on about how great I was, and then he told me to look at his pinky finger. There, on the tip of his pinky, was my name, in pee. I had pissed on Buddha's pinky finger and I didn't even notice. Needless to say I had a whole mountain tossed on top of me as punishment. And I was only released four hundred years later when Tripitaka came by so I could help him out and try to redeem myself for my past crimes." Sūn Wùkōng said rather glumly.

"So did you redeem yourself?" Ron asked while trying not to laugh his head.

"If you want to know go read the book, better yet." Sūn Wùkōng stood up from the rock he was sitting on and looked up. "Hey, can you give this guy a copy?"

Ron was about to ask who Sūn Wùkōng was talking to when a man with green hair and a green monks robe appeared out of nowhere. "Here you go Ron, one copy of 'Journey to the West' otherwise known as 'Monkey' or 'His-yu chi' written by Wu Ch'Eng-En and first published in 1592, 11 years after the authors death. One of the Four Great Classics of China, English print, and a first edition to boot, so do be careful with it. And tell Wade I said hi." With that the strange man handed Ron the book and vanished.

"Umm, thanks for the book, I guess, who was that?" Ron asked out loud.

"That, my dim witted friend, was the Power of Knowledge." Sūn Wùkōng stared at Ron for a few moments and in a surprised voice asked, "You aren't going to laugh? Most people laugh their heads off when they find out his name."

"Well, you see Dragcu did laugh and got a book thrown at his head, attached to said book was a note that claimed the next time he laughed a spiked book that could bite would be thrown in a very tender area. Seeing as how I want kids in the future I am not going to laugh."

Sūn Wùkōng nodded his head at this, "Very wise Stoppable, very wise. If there is one power even I don't want to piss of its him. He can be down right scary at times." He said with a shudder.

"I know, Wade is the same sometimes. Anyway, what will my test be?" Ron asked.

"Test? Ron, you have been tested ever since you first got your Mystic Monkey Powers." Sūn Wùkōng with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? All I have ever been is the distraction, or lose my pants constantly. I've never been tested before." Ron said with looking a bit downcast.

Sūn Wùkōng slapped his forehead when he heard this, "Ron, are you really that dense? When you first got your powers you faced of against Monkey Fist and won. Now to make this clear to you, Monkey Fist had trained in Tai Shing Pek Kwar for almost his whole life at that point, he also had those hand/feet of his, which for someone who uses Tai Sheng Pek Kwar gives them a HUGE advantage in a fight. And then he was facing you, a young man who in all honesty, couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag. And yet, you won, again and again against him you have won. You have yet to lose to Monkey Fist. You have been tested your whole life, and you have passed each and every time. So there will be no test for you Ron, all you must do is uphold the honor of being the Monkey King, and you will thrive."

Ron looked at Sūn Wùkōng for a moment, and then with a determined look on his face he stood up and looked Sūn Wùkōng in the eyes, "Alright, what do I need to do to get your powers?"

A large smile grew on Sūn Wùkōng face, "That is the spirit of the Monkey King I see. All you must do is take my staff." Sūn Wùkōng reached behind him and pulled his staff out and held it out for Ron to take.

Ron reached out and took the staff, and when he did it felt as if his body and mind was on fire. He bent over in pain as he felt his bones pop and break, his muscles stretch and tear and repair themselves, he watched in minor fascination as red hair sprouted from his arms and seemed to spread everywhere else on his body, he also noticed his nails became long claws and turned black as night. He grunted in pain again as he felt what seemed like his teeth being forced out of his mouth, and to his horror he saw them fall from his mouth one by one. He placed three of his fingers in his mouth and was shocked as he felt new; sharper teeth grow to replace his old ones. When the pain stopped he stood and glared at Sūn Wùkōng until he realized something, before he and Sūn Wùkōng were about the same height, now Sūn Wùkōng was looking up to him! He looked at his arms and saw that besides growing so long that he could scratch the back of his knees without bending over, they were completely covered in long red hair, and even through the hair he could see the rock hard muscles that roped their way around his arms making them the size of large tree branches. But what surprised him most was that his feet looked like his hands, he had monkey feet now! "Boy I am glad I got over my fear of monkeys." Ron thought as he looked himself over. Ron looked over at Sūn Wùkōng gave a traditional Japanese bow to him in thanks.

But Sūn Wùkōng only shook his head, "Something is missing, but what?" he wondered out loud. After a moment he snapped his fingers, "I know!" He exclaimed. Reaching up to his head Sūn Wùkōng took off the gold circlet that was on his head, "At one point in time Tripitaka used this circlet to keep me under control, now it has become one of the most recognized symbols of the Monkey King, and I now pass on my crown to you, young Stoppable. Also, to make sure you read that book like you're suppose to, your powers will only reveal themselves once you have read about them, and only if you read the book in order, page by page, no skipping around. What I will tell you is this, to turn back you must focus on your human form, now go Ron, go show the world the Monkey King is back, and that he is pissed." With that Sūn Wùkōng placed the circlet on Ron's head and vanished.

Ron looked around and realized that Sūn Wùkōng wasn't coming back so he headed back down the mountain, he was amazed at how much easier it was this time around, before he had struggled with ever step, but now it was as if he knew where every rock and plant he could grab was, plus his new monkey feet was a huge help with hand holds. When he reached the bottom he saw a stream and walked over to get a drink, it was then he got his first look at his face in this form. His face reminded him of a chimpanzee's, except that he had four canines peeking out of his top and bottom lip. He looked at the gold circlet that Sūn Wùkōng and saw that he had a long strip of hair right down the middle of his head that was still blond. He chuckled at this, he wasn't sure why but it was funny to him. He looked up and saw the door out appear before him, he concentrated and turned back into himself, and headed out, "Boy, is everyone else in for a surprise." Ron thought as he pushed the door open.

Outside the Power Dome…

Yori was pacing back and forth near the door of the Power Dome, every now and then she would stop and stare at the door while biting one of her thumb nails, after a few minutes she would start pacing again. While Yori was a fully trained ninja there was still a few things that would and could unravel all the training she had done her entire life, her boyfriend, and in her mind, all time perfect guy taking a magical test that he might not survive was one of those such things.

Monique was sitting down in a chair watching Yori pace, as she did she had to wonder if she would ever do something like that, she had decided she was going to give Dragcu a shot, if her actions before were not clear enough the fact that almost forty minutes had passed since she kissed him and that Dragcu was still in a daze made her think he maybe was serious about all that he said in regards to her. But enough about that, Yori was worried sick and she needed something, or somebody, to calm her down.

"Yori, chill girl, I've known Ron for years and he'll be back soon, asking if we can all go out and get something to eat. So sit down before you wear a rut in the floor."

Yori walked over and sat down with a sigh, "I know Monique-chan, but I can not help but worry about him. I love him and I know it, I can't imagine living without him. It is in this way I have always failed in my training."

"What do you mean by that girl?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The life of a ninja, a true ninja, not like on those Naruto cartoons, is filled with death, violence, and torture. A ninja must never be attached to anything or anyone since they can be taken away at a moments notice. In that way I always failed in my training, when I get to know someone I get attached to them, and I am greatly saddened when they leave, and grieve when they die. A true ninja is not supposed to have those feelings." Yori explained.

Monique for her part was shocked, not at the life of a ninja, she knew that much, but the fact that Yori seemed to think her feeling were bad, "Listen up Yori girl, your feelings are what makes Ron love you, if you didn't have them Ron wouldn't never have gone after you. So don't act like your emotions or a bad thing, you have to think for a minute, true when ninjas first came around emotions were a bad thing, but nowadays emotions are what makes the world tick. People need emotions or else they aren't people, just empty husks waiting to die." Monique said as she rubbed Yori on the back.

"Maybe your right…" Yori began to speak but she was interrupted by the Power Domes door opening. Yori quickly looked up and rushed to Ron once she realized it was him and tackled him backwards back into the Dome.

"Hey Yori, I guessed you missed me." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Let this answer for me Ron-kun." Yori said before she passionately kissed him.

They were getting into it when a someone coughing interrupted them. They both looked and saw for the first time that they were in the Power Dome, and they also saw the source of the cough.

Said source was a tall, they weren't sure if you could call him a man or not. The being stood around seven feet tall and had skin that looked like it was made of rocks, but it was obviously a man. He had to large eyes that were a dull red color and what they guessed was his pupils was a black line that went horizontally across them, then they noticed he had no mouth! He had hair the same color of his eyes that was styled in a mohock. He wore no shirt and instead had a brown leather cape draped over his shoulders that had small metal studs running vertically down the cape in rows. He also wore pants made of the same material and had brown boots on with what looked like black rocks for soles. After giving the two a moment to look at him the being spoke, how they didn't know.

"I am sorry to interrupt your moment but I do need to speak with Yori here Ron. And only Yori, the door is that way Ronald, she will come to no harm so don't worry." He spoke with a voice that sounded like rocks grinding against one another; he said the last part because Ron began to protectively cover Yori with his arms, which was rather hard to do since she was on top of him.

"Fine, but if she is hurt in anyway, I don't care how powerful you are I will tear you apart." Ron said menacingly.

The being shook slightly at this and made the sound of rocks hitting one another, Yori and Ron both thought he might be chuckling, "Have no fear O great Monkey King, your mate shall come to no harm." Yori gasped when she heard Ron called the Monkey King but then realized what else the man had said.

Ron and Yori blushed at being called mates, but Ron quickly got over it and gave Yori a hug before glaring at the strange man one last time before leaving. When the door closed the area around Yori and the man changed, it became that of a large rocky cliff, at the base behind the man was a throne carved into the cliff. The man sat down and looked at Yori for a moment, "Well Yori, before you ask, I am the Earth Lord. One of the Elemental Lords, and you Yori, will receive the power to summon us to aid you in the coming battles of war, if we deem you worthy that is."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors Note: Took me longer than I expected to get this done but here it is. And before any of ya'll start to yell at me about what I said about Naruto, I actually do like the show, but it is very unrealistic when you think about it. Anyway, before I forget, I do not own Naruto I am not sure who does but it ain't me, also I am making no profit from this story at all. So don't sue me since I am a poor college student with nothing to give. But anyway, hope ya'll liked the new chapter and thanks for nearly 4,000 hits on my story. So just R&R plz, I'M GETTING DESPERATE HERE!!!!!!!!


	19. Power of the Elements

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Inside the Power Dome…

Yori was very confused at the moment, only a few minutes ago she was kissing her boyfriend thankful he was alive after his trail…err, test….whatever it was, and then they were interupted by a large strange looking man who appeared to be made of rocks. If that wasn't enough he asked Ron to leave and called him the Monkey King! This was a HUGE thing if it was true. But then to add even more shock the strange man revealed that he was called the Earth Lord, and that he was one of the Elemental Lords. And that she would be able to summon then, if they found her worthy. "What do you mean 'worthy' Earth Lord-san, and who are the Elemental Lords? I have never heard of them before." Your finally asked.

Again the sound of rocks hitting one another came from the Earth Lord, "Okay, I am now sure that is him laughing or chuckling." Yori thought.

The Earth Lord stood up from the throne he was sitting on and appraoched Yori. "I am not surprised that you haven't heard of us Yori, the Elemental Lords left the earth a few years after the Usra did. For many years people have always worshiped and reveared the eight elements: earth, fire, water, wind, lighting, steel, dark, and light. We Elemental Lords have not always existed, we were created by wild magic and the beliefs of you humans, they both combined to form eight beings who had absolute control over one element each, you humans called us the Elemental Lords, and so we took the title as our own. Some of us ruled you humans, some just helped you all out, and others just traveled the world doing their own thing. The Usra left us alone since we weren't hurting anything unless we were attacked first. Anyway, we tried to stop mankind from harming the Usra since some of them were our friends. It was not looked well upon by man. After the Usra left what was left of the human army came for us. For the first time since or creation we gathered together and fought for our survivial. We fought long and hard but in the end we to were forced to retreat from the earth. But unlike the Usra, when we left human wizards sealed our portal, and cast a spell that has since then stopped us from coming back. The only way we can walk the earth again is if someone summons us, which is where you come in."

"That is a interesting history Earth Lord-san, but you have yet to explain how I prove I am 'worthy' of this. I am assuming it is my test." Yori said, a bit annoyed that her part of her question appeared to be ignored.

"In a way you have seven tests to take. I personally will not give you a test, I have found you worthy and you will be able to summon me whenever you have need of me. The other Elemental Lords however will require you fight against them and win. If you defeat them they will submit to you and you will be able to summon them as well." The Earth Lord answered.

Yori fell back in shock at this news, "So what your saying is that sooner or later I will have to fight seven beings that have absolute control over fire, water, air, lighting, steel, dark, and light! Great, I am died."

Yori felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her and was slightly surprised to see the Earth Lord there, how he got behind her without her knowing she would never figure out, "Do not worry Yori, I will be there to help you in your first fight and any other that you wish for me to fight with you. You should however know there will be limitations to your powers."

"And what would those be?" Yori asked.

"You will only be able to summon two of us Elemental Lords at a time, when you get more than just me that is. Or if you wish, you can summon one of us and combine with one of us for a short time. In that way you would have the powers of one of us but you would be in control, the other way we would control our powers and fight along side you." Earth Lord explained.

"Okay, I understand so far, by the way, what are the other Elemental Lords called? I mean, they must have names as well." Yori said while nodding her head.

Earth Lord smacked his forehead before he answered, "Sometimes I am such an idiot. Yes, the others do have names. I am sorry I forgot to tell you them earlier. The names we have taken were given to us by humans so they are a bit strange, they are the Lord of Flame, the Water Queen, the Air Empress, the Duchess of Lighting, the Duke of Steel, the Light King, and…" What Earth Lord was about to say was interrupted by a swirling mass of shadow that sprouted between him and Yori. Yori suddenly heard a voice that seemed to echo in her mind.

"I think I can introduce myself Earth Lord." The shadows dispersed to reveal another large man, but unlike the Earth Lord this man was flat out scary! He was around the same height as the Earth Lord; he was wearing what looked similar to a modified Roman Centurion helmet. The helmet was black in color but its crest was a dark red color, it also had two wings that flared out on the side that slowly turned from black to the same red as the crest, the last noticeable thing about the helmet was a strange looking ruby right above and in between the eyes. The mans eyes were a eerie dark green color that seemed to glow with a dark power, or it might have just been the fact that the eyes appeared to be the only part of his face, even though the helmet had to parts that would cover his face the mans face noting could be seem. The man suit of armor looked like a large bleached skull with over sized canines; the eye holes and the nose hole that also glowed in a dull red color, that fact made Yori shiver since it just creeped her out. On his arms he had long arm guards that appeared to be mad of different shards of long black metal. In his hands he held two different weapons, one was a long black whip, the whip had many jagged thorns along it, and in his other hand a short sword that had a sawed edge blade. Finally his boots that went all the way up his legs was made of some material that Yori had no idea what it was, it was black and scaly and appeared to move around as if it was still alive.

The man looked at Yori for a moment before he continued, "Hello Yori, I am the High King of Darkness. The Elemental Lord of…" He was interrupted by Yori falling over in laughter, with a slight twitch n his left eye he asked, "And what, pray tell, is so funny mortal?"

Yori tried, and failed, to calm down and answer. But it was another five minutes before she could speak. "Y, ha y, your name, how big is your ego?"

The High King of Darkness turned and glared at the Earth Lord who was chuckling as only he could, like rocks in a blender. "You put her up to this didn't you?" The High King of Darkness asked pointedly.

The Earth Lord shook his head before answering, "No, I had nothing to do with it HD, we all told you the flak you would get for that name, but nnnoooo, you had to take it. Bet your wishing the Chinese never gave you that name now."

Yori looked rather confused for a moment, "Earth Lord-san, who is HD?"

It was the High King of Darkness who answered her, "HD is my name shortened, like Earth Lord is EL. Our names are not very useful in a combat situation so we all too up shortened versions when we were in a fight. I mean, its not exactly easy calling out High King of Darkness all the time when someone needs me."

Yori nodded her head in agreement, "I see, that does make sense, but what are you here for HD-san?"

"Well, I am here for the same reason EL is, I am here to give you the ability to summon me, you are a ninja, a warrior of shadows and night, so no test is necessary for me to allow you to summon me." HD answered.

"That's all and good HD-san, but how do I summon you two?" Yori asked.

HD's eye began to twitch again as he slowly turned to EL, "You mean you haven't told her how to summon us yet? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME ROCKS FOR BRAINS!!!"

El began to develop a twitch as well, "I was about to explain when you showed up, SO DON'T START BLAMING ME WHEN YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HAVEN'T GOT THERE YET!!"

Yori sensing that things could quickly get out of hand tried to defuse the situation quickly. Thinking quickly she did the same thing she had done to Ron many times in the past when he got into a pointless argument. She grabbed both of the Elemental Lords by back of their heads, and the slammed them together, knocking both the Elemental Lords out for a few minutes.

To say both EL and HD were surprised when they woke up would be a gross understatement. They both looked at each other and then to Yori and then back to each other, "You know HD, she has potential if she can do that to us." EL said.

"Indeed EL, indeed, but that still really hurt. Its luck that you're made of rocks and that I wear a helmet, or we both might have had to have surgery to separate our heads again." HD agreed with a nod of his head.

"Well you both were getting into a pointless argument so I stopped it; besides, I would prefer not to be around if you two got into a fight. Now, can you or EL-san please tell me how I summon you if I need you? Without killing each other if you please." Yori said with a look of pure innocence on her face that creeped both the Elemental Lords out.

EL was the one who finally answered her, "Well, to put it simply I will give you a special gauntlet. The gauntlet will allow you to summon me at any time, HD will place a piece of onyx in one of the seven slots in the gauntlet, that piece will allow you to summon him. With each of the Elemental Lords you bring to your side one stone will be added to the gauntlet, only when all seven stones and the gauntlet are brought together can the full power of our gift be brought forth."

Okay, seems simple enough, but where will I find the other Elemental Lords? I mean, it would take multiple life times to search the whole globe for them." Yori said with a worried look.

HD suddenly pushed EL out of the way and stood in front of Yori, "Again, rather simple, your friend Wade can help you out. Each of the stones gives off a unique energy frequency. All Wade has to do is scan for the frequency and BAM!!! You have the stones locations. All you will have to do then is touch said stone and then the test begins. Real easy if I do say so myself." HD was smiling smugly at the end so he never noticed EL's fist flying at him, the strange thing was it was only his fist, not the rest of him. As HD was sent flying by the fist Yori turned to see a rather pissed off Earth Lord walking up with a new hand regrowing on his arm. EL calmed down as he got closer to Yori and took three deep breaths before he spoke, "Sometimes that guy really pisses me off. Anyway, are you ready for the gauntlet?"

"Yes what must I do EL-san?" Yori asked with a bow.

"Hold out your right arm Yori-san." Yori did so and EL grabbed her arm by the wrist, "With this gauntlet bestow upon you the power of the Elemental Lords, I bestow upon you the power to defend this world, with this power go find the other Lords, and defeat the threat to this world." With that said Yori looked at her arm and saw the rocks that were EL's skin move to her arm, forming a gauntlet made of stone with seven empty slots, one over the palm of her hand, one on the back of her hand, and the rest on her forearm. Yori then looked at EL only to see him sent flying by a kick from HD.

"HIT ME WILL YOU, YOU SACK OF ROCKS!!! WHEN I GET DOWN HERE I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART YOU HEAR ME!!!!" HD turns to a slightly sweating Yori and laughed, "Indeed little ninja, you will go far in the world, I give you this." HD held out his hand and a piece of onyx, only about the length of his thumb and the width of a quarter, flew up and attached itself to the slot on the back of her hand. "With this stone the power of darkness is at your beck and call, simply say my name and I will come. Take care my little ninja, for more rides on this war than even Dragcu realizes." HD then cracked his knuckles and headed towards where EL was sent flying.

"With those two acting like that I don't think well need many enemies." Yori mutter as she headed back towards the door.

Outside the Power Dome…

Everyone was watching as Ron walked back and forth by the door, normally it would not be a thing for everyone to watch but Ron kept changing back and forth from human Ron to some sort of monkey like monster. Dragcu had guessed it was part of Ron's power but since Ron had said little more than a growl here and there Dragcu could only guess.

Shego with her new Oni powers sensed that whatever power Ron now had he was far more dangerous than before, almost on an equal level with her and Kim. Not that it would really effect how she acted with the blond knuckle head but it was still something to take note of for the future.

Kim was also slightly worried, with her power from the Knighthood she could slightly sense what she guessed was auras, before Ron's aura was calm and peaceful, now it was raging and chaotic. She thought that the fact that Yori was being tested might be a large part but she wasn't sure if that was all of it. What really surprised her was that Ron would on occasion pull out a large leather bound book, its title stated it was called "The Journey to the West" and it sounded familiar but she couldn't place where she had heard of it, she was sure it was a key piece to what powers Ron now had.

Wade at the time was more concerned with what Dragcu was telling him. While Dragcu could not use human magic he was well aware of what a human mage needed to begin their training, so he and Wade where sitting a little ways away from the rest as Dragcu explained certain facts of magic.

"The first thing any good mage needs is to understand the eight elements: earth, fire, water, air, light, dark lighting, and steel. Wizards can only use the first four elements, but to become a mage you need to be able to use all eight in harmony. Our world is built around balance, and magic, in its pure essence, is balance. But magic can not be controlled, to try and control magic brings in an inbalance, and that brings destruction. Magic is not sentient though, but it can sense inbalance and try to correct it. That usually ends in the destruction of the one bringing the inbalance. A mage is not a user of magic, but a guardian of balance, which is why there are so few true mages. Humans by nature are the most unbalanced creatures in our world, switching from good to evil in the blink of an eye. So it is hard for a human to become a guardian of balance when they are not balanced themselves, but that is not to say it is impossible, Merlin was one of the greatest mages the world has ever seen, and you Wade, can become even greater. Now, while this was not a lot, we are done for now. I want you to think and tell me at least ten ways our world is balanced by our next talk Wade." With that Dragcu got up and walked over to Monique, leaving a very confused Wade watching him go.

Monique looked on in amusement at Wades look of total confusion as Dragcu walked up to her. "That was cruel Dragcu; you know Wade is new to this and that you totally blew his mind there."

"No, if I wanted to blow his mind I would have had him talk to one of those new age gurus or something; those guys can really mess with your mind." Dragcu said with a laugh. "But you and me need to talk Monique. I need to be sure you know what you're getting into with me." With that Dragcu grabbed Monique's hand and started to head towards another dome when the Power Dome's door open and Yori walked out.

Everyone stared at Yori's right arm which now was covered in a large stone looking clawed gauntlet. Ron however just ran up and lifted her in a hug and twirled a now squealing Yori around in a few circles. While Kim leaned against Shego at the sight of the moment her oldest friend was having with the girl he loved. Dragcu was happy for Ron but was cursing under his breath at the timing of it all; he was also worried since Monique was the last one to need to enter the Power Dome. He was worried for Monique, for he knew all to well that she could die if she was found unworthy. While he was set to guard the last of the Possible's he knew his heart would die with Monique if she died. He was unsure how Monique felt but he knew he loved her totally, he wasn't even sure how it happened, and it just did. And he didn't regret it one bit.

"Well, my turn then." Dragcu was brought out of his thoughts when Monique suddenly spoke and slipped out of his grasp. She kissed him lightly on his cheek before whispering, "We'll talk afterwards, but I am pretty sure I know what I'm getting into Dragcu." She walked of and received a comforting pat on her back from Shego and Kim as she walked by. Dragcu shook his head and ran up to Monique before she walked into the Dome. He grabbed her around the waist and hugged her close to him, "Please be careful Monique, I don't know what I would do if you died Monique." He whispered before he let her go.

Monique looked back and smiled at Dragcu before she walked into the Dome. "Things are going to get interesting now." Wade thought as he watched Dragcu head of towards a gold colored dome and then the door to the Power Dome close.

Authors Note: Took me longer than I thought it would but here it is. The next chapter to the story. Another peice of good news is that I have started on the first chapter of my Harry Potter Fanfiction "Way of the Wizard". I hope to have it out with chapter 20 when it is finished. Well till next time, R&R plz.


	20. Final of the Powers

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Wade followed Dragcu into the gold dome that he had walked into. Inside Wade was amazed at what he saw, slowly swirling around the room was transparent images of weapons, gold cups and bowls, chest upon chests of jewels, and many thousands of books. Dragcu was in the middle of the room staring at the images as the moved around, he occasionally pointed at one only to have it come to him where he would inspect it closely for a few moments before shoving it away from him and the image returning to its original space. Wade stood there and watched for a few minutes as Dragcu repeated the process, Dragcu was so absorbed in what he was doing; he never noticed that Wade was in the room.

After awhile Wade walked towards Dragcu and tapped him on the shoulder, this in effect caused Dragcu to jump in surprise. Dragcu glared at Wade as Wade rolled around laughing at the look on Dragcu's face when he startled him. "Well Wade, while I am glad to see you can be quite when you need to, what exactly do you want?" Dragcu asked still slightly peeved.

When Wade finally calmed down he got a serious look on his face, "I wanted to make sure your okay, I mean, the women you love just went in to take a potentially lethal test, and then you just walk off into whatever this is." Wade said with a wave of his hand.

Dragcu gave a deep sigh and scratched the back of his neck before he answered, "Well, I can honestly say that I am not okay with Monique taking the test, more so then than how I was not okay with you all taking it. But in times like what lies ahead you will need every advantage you can get. As for what dome is, I call it the Archive. It can show a magical image of whatever you want to see, right now everything you see is the items that or in my hoards that I have hidden around the world. When I am stressed out looking at these things helps calm me down."

"How does looking at this stuff help you calm down?" Wade asked confusedly.

"It is because of the dragon within me. Gold, treasure, and ancient items give off a scent that dragons like and the glittering of gold and jewels calms them down. That is why dragons always had hoards of treasure. And since I have the appearance and powers of a dragon this stuff helps me calm down as well. And man do I need to calm down." Dragcu explained.

"Hmm, that's interesting. O, that reminds me, when I took my test I was told to ask you about getting some tomes on human magic." Wade said excitedly.

"Really? Hmm, let's see." Dragcu turned away from Wade and seemed to think for a moment. After a minute he nodded his head and spoke, "Change search, find magic tomes on human magic. Include all forms, Elemental to Necromantic. Also list of hoard locations with best possible access to said tomes."

Wade jumped a little when a female voice suddenly spoke, "Searching….Searching….Location found, in 1664 all one thousand six hundred forty-eight human magic tomes were moved to a singular location. That location is the under ground catacombs of Paris, France. Accessing maps, pass codes, and list of guardians for location….Information accessed….All information will be made accessible for use outside upon exiting the dome."

Wade was thrilled upon hearing that all the tomes where in one location but became slightly worried when he saw Dragcu beating his head repeatedly against the wall of the dome muttering, "Why, why, why, why did they have to there, WHY????"

Wade nervously stepped away from Dragcu, "Umm, Dragcu, are you all right?"

Dragcu turned around looking a bit cross-eyed and shook his head to clear out the cobwebs, "No not really Wade. The last time I was in Paris I was chased out by an angry mob, about forty knights, and one angry Bishop flinging Holy Water at me and shouting, "CRAWL BACK INTO THE PITS OF HELL FROM WHICH THOU CAME THOU VILE DEMON OF SATAN!!!" Not one of my better memories."

Wade was stifling a laugh at the mental image of Dragcu running from all those things when he thought of something. "Umm, Dragcu, how are we going to get to Paris with the twins? I mean, Tegura is after them so them traveling is not the best of ideas."

Dragcu turned to Wade and opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut his mouth and adopted a look of concentration as he said, "I am actually not sure."

Inside the Power Dome….

Clang…..clang…..clang……hhiiiiisssshhhhhhh. These where the sounds that Monique had heard since she entered the dome. For the last ten minutes she had been walking down a hallway, the hallway itself was not that impressive, what was impressive was the shear amount of weapons and armor lined up along the walls. From the moment she entered the hallway Monique saw that the walls were covered in swords, axes, daggers, halberds, maces, and spears of every shape and form. Also shields, suits of armor, helmets, gauntlets, and even shin guards where everywhere and in many designs. As she walked the weapons and armor became more modern until ancient guns began to appear, old black powder guns went on for awhile till the walls became empty. Hooks were on the walls for more but nothing was on them. Monique continued on and she finally can to a large iron door. To call the door large was an understatement, the door stood at least twenty-five feet tall and fifteen feet wide, the noises were coming from behind the door and Monique just before it staring. "With a door that big ether the power I am going to meet is huge, emphasis on HUGE. Or has a massive ego….I really hope it's the second one." Monique thought worriedly. "Now all I have to do is figure out how I am going to get this door open…do I knock?"

As Monique stood there she heard she failed to notice the noise had stopped, it wasn't until she heard a loud booming voice did she notice. "Alright, this one is nearly finished; go see if there is a good space for this one."

The door made a loud screeching noise as it opened causing Monique to cover her ears or risk losing a large portion of her hearing. When she could stand to look straight again she found she was looking eye to eye with the ugliest creature she had ever seen. It only stood about four feet tall but it was probably taller since it was hunched over and was covered in green scales with a thin sheet of grey goop. It had the head and face of a fish with only one large purple eye and it had three arms, one of which was coming straight out of its hunched over back and it only had four fingers. Then she noticed that its knees were backwards, kind of like the back legs of a horse. "Guurgle burbhel shdredum?" the creature suddenly said in a strange gurgling voice.

"Umm…sorry but I have no idea what you said." Monique said to the ugly little creature. The creature just looked at Monique for a few more seconds before it turned and did a hop/jump away from Monique down the hall she had just come from. Monique looked at where the creature had gone and then turned and headed into the massive iron door which was now open.

When Monique was passed the door she saw she was in a massive forge and an anvil the size of a small building. She could feel the heat of the fire coming from the forge even though she had to be over two hundred feet away from it. But what really got her was the massive man in front of the forge, his forearms had to be as big as she was and it looked like he stood around twenty feet tall. The man was holding a hammer so big it looked about the size of a SUV and he was swinging it down on something on the anvil near the forge that Monique could not see. Suddenly the man stopped and looked back and took notice of Monique. "I was wondering when you would get here. There is a chair about your size over to your left. I can speak with you one I am finished with this." With that the giant man went back to work pounding whatever it was on his anvil. After a few minutes the ugly little creature came back and hopped over to the man and tugged on his pants leg. "The giant looked down at the creature with an amused look on his face. "Yes, yes, Mihkal, one more swing and it's all yours." The giant took one last swing and picked up a katana, Monique looked open mouth at this since the sword seemed like a tooth pick to the giant man. He handed the sword to Mikhal who hopped away back into the hall with the weapon held closely to its body. Monique turned her attention back to the giant and saw he was wiping his hands on a large cloth and walking towards her. He sat down Indian style in front of her and seemed to study here for a moment. "As I am sure you're curious I am the Power of Magical Weapons. And I have an offer for you."

"And what might that be?" Monique asked.

"Well, ever since man first made weapons I have existed. Making the powers that fuel all magical weapons. The weapons you saw in the hall are actually the power to many of them, Excalibur and Odin's Hammer for instance. But as you may have noticed I have not done so with guns that much. After the first few magic guns I made I decided their power was too great to be in the hands of man. But recently with the growing threat of Tegura I think they will be needed. So I am going to offer you a one-of-a-kind power. I will never make this offer again and this power will die with you. What I am offering you, is that you become a magical weapon yourself."

"Big guy say what?" Was all Monique could say.

With a chuckle the giant Power continued, "What I mean is that whatever weapon you pick up and set power will activate. This will only work with guns though. So depending on the gun will decide how what power and what armor will encase your body. Also, you will have a limited number of what I call, 'magic shots', which will also depend on the gun. Such as a handgun will have less magic shots than an assault rifle. Basically this power could turn you into a one woman army if you use it right."

"Umm, wow, sure I guess. Hold on a minute, what is my test? All the others had one?" Monique said still very confused.

The Power got a dead serious look on his face, "Simple, you will always be tested. If you misuse this power in anyway I will take it back and you will never have it again. As I said I don't like making magic guns but in times like this it is necessary."

With a gulp Monique nodded her head to show she would accept the power. The giant smiled at her kindly, "Good lass, good. Now just three things before I give ya the powers and send you out of here. First, tell Dragcu that his swords power is finished and I hope he likes it. Second, if you run into a guy name Bruce Crotas, bring him to see me. And third, take care of Dragcu, goodness knows he needs it." And with that the Power flicked a small ember at Monique, of course small for the Power meant about the size a trailer for her. But Monique stood bravely and let the ember hit her, and found much to her surprise nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Monique thought.

"Good, good. Your powers will activate when you pick up a gun, now remember what I said and watch it Monique, while you may be powerful you are far from invincible." With that the Power stood up and returned to his forge. Leaving Monique to see herself to the door once again passing the ever so ugly Mihkal. She continued to walk down the hall as she thought, she thought of what the future held for her, would Dragcu actually be a part of it? Would she and her friends even survive the war? Could she really be trusted with this power? All these thoughts and more ran through her head as she walked towards the door.

Back with the rest of the group….

Dragcu and Wade had explained to everyone else the need to head to Paris and that it would Possible be to dangerous to bring Kasy and Sheki since Tegura wanted them. It was actually Ron who came up with a solution. "Don't you and Shego work with GJ now Kim? Can't they keep an eye on them for a little while?"

Kim and Shego both looked at each other for a moment before they bobbed each other on the back of their heads. "Why didn't we think of that?" They both muttered. Kim immediately perked up and headed of towards the portal back into their home, making a call to GJ everyone guessed.

Suddenly the door to the Power Dome opened. Everyone, especially Dragcu, raced towards the Dome as Monique walked out. She smiled weakly at everyone before she looked at Dragcu. "I was told to tell you your swords power is finished. By the way, you owe me a date buster. And it better be a good one." She said with a poke to Dragcu's chest.

Dragcu stood their looking stunned for a minute before he grabbed Monique up in a hugged and laughed. "My dear Monique, as long as you're with me I can almost promise you anything you want!" He yelled happily. Yori was snuggling up to Ron as she saw the happy moment and even Shego wished Kim was there at that point. Wade smiled glad his friends could find happiness, "Well, since were heading to Paris I think a good first date could be arranged right Dragcu?" Wade said.

Monique blinked a few times as she processed this new information. "Paris? As is Paris, France?" She asked.

"Yes my dear Monique, Paris, France. Wade needs a few of my old tomes from my hoard there, but after that I will sweep you off your feet." Dragcu said smiling as he set Monique down.

Monique in response squealed before dashing, "I have to go pack see ya'll later!" She yelled back as she ran.

"Dang can she run, she didn't even tell us what power she got." Ron said as he watched Monique disappear through the portal.

"Yup, now, while be waiting for Kim to get back, how about some combat practice?" Dragcu asked with an evil grin as he drew his katana.

To Be Continued….

Authors Note: Umm…wow…took me longer than I thought to get this out. I had Monique's power all planed out but I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to get it out. Well, thank goodness for Heavy Metal Music, I was listening to it them BBAAMMM….it hit me. Anyway, same deal as usual, I hope yall enjoyed this chapter and please, please, please, please, review….I AM GETTING DESPERATE HERE!!!!!!!!


	21. Explainations & A New Strength

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Downstairs in the Possible Residence…..

Kim had nearly been knocked over by a rushing Monique squealing about going to Paris. Kim just shook her head with a smile at Monique's enthusiasm. But right now Kim needed to focus; she needed to ask one of the most powerful groups in the world if they would basically baby-sit her kids while she went to Paris to get some ancient magical books. "I wonder if Betty will even half-way believe this." Kim found herself wondering as she reached for the phone.

Long ago, she and Betty had become fairly good friends, but she knew that Betty was a 'no nonsense' type of person, that and the fact she was a bit hopeless when it came to kids, made Kim very nervous as she listened to the phone ring. She almost jumped when she heard the phone answered. "Hello, this is Dr. Director."

"Hey Betty, it's me, Kim."

"Kim, I wasn't expecting to hear from you for at least another week or two, I am sorry about what has happened to you and your family."

"Ya, thanks, listen, you have heard of that Tegura guy right?" Kim asked.

Betty gave a frustrated sigh, "Yes I have, I have almost every unit in this organization is looking for any information on this guy, he must be new to the scene because we can't find anything on him."

"Actually, you may be surprised to know that he is pretty old to the villainy scene, emphasis on the old part." Kim said with a nervous chuckle.

There was silence on the other line for a few moments, "Kim….I am heading down to you now, expect me in a few minutes." With that Kim heard the other line hanging up.

"A few minutes? GJ headquarters is over two hundred miles away. How could she get here in a few minutes?" Kim wondered, but then went to work preparing some sweet tea. She had learned long ago that despite Betty's hard exterior, she was a good ole southern girl when it can to sweet tea.

After about seven minutes a large flash of light came out of nowhere in the backyard, after Kim could see again she saw Betty standing in the backyard politely waving as she headed for the back door. When Betty got in she reached for here radio she had attached to her belt, "Betty to teleporting station, do you hear me?" Betty spoke into the radio.

"Righteous love bug, I hear ya loud and clear. Seriously" Came to response in a very familiar voice followed by snickers in the background from the radio.

"Eddy, what have I told you about calling me that at work? Anyway, the teleportation worked, I have reached the destination, only minus my boots, and a personal item that if I find out was taken away on purpose their will be castration in some peoples future." Betty said back into the radio.

"Umm, uhh, no probs Betty, I am sure it's only a delay. Hold on a few minutes." Mortar Edd's extremely nervous voice responded with the sound of rushing and frantic screaming in the background. A few minutes later another bright flash happened and a pair of dark blue women's panties floated down in front of Betty. Betty quickly grabbed the underwear and stuffed them into a compartment on her belt.

"You got lucky this time Eddy, you owe me. And no we are not going to the Hard Rock Café this time; I expect something that's my standard of nice got it?" Betty again spoke into the radio.

"Yes dear. Talk to ya when ya get back, seriously." After that Betty attached the radio back to her belt before sighing and glaring slightly at Kim who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"That's right laugh it up. I now he's a knucklehead but he has a heart of gold sometimes." Betty said as she sat down and took her cup of tea.

Kim finally lost it and fell over laughing, after a bit she calmed down, "Ya I know, I knew he was a fairly decent guy even when I fought him as Motor Edd. Though I was surprised when he turned good and you two started dating, even Shego was shocked speechless when she found out."

Betty smirked for a moment before she grew serious, "Alright Kim, what do you know about this Tegura character?"

With a sigh Kim began, she told Betty everything from the mission where she first met Dragcu, to when Dragcu and Tegura fought, and finally to the present moment, "…and that's what has been going on."

Betty sat in her seat for quite awhile before she spoke, "So let me get this straight, Tegura is from an ancient race of beings called the Usra Nolbitu who long ago guarded over mankind until mankind turned on them. Tegura now hates mankind and wants to destroy every single human on the planet, and had allied himself with some of your old enemies, and warped them to remorseless monsters with possibly unknown powers. And the only one the Usra sent was Tegura's brother Dragcu, after they banished him and sealed some of his powers even though he had a hard time dealing with Tegura at full strength, and he now is in need of you, Shego, Ron, Yori, Monique, and Wade's help because he, for obvious reasons, can't do this alone. And to make matters worse Tegura seems to be after two evil, magical weapons that Dragcu himself forged hundreds of years back. Do I have all this?"

"Ya basically, well except that me and the others all now have magical powers to help us fight Tegura and his allies. But other than that you got the basics." Kim said with a smile.

Betty nodded, "Fine then, under normal circumstances I would have sent anyone who told me that story to a rubber room in a straight jacket, but since you're the one telling me this, I want to meet this Dragcu person."

"No problem, follow me I will introduce you to him." Kim and Betty both got out of their chairs and headed up the stairs towards the dojo and the invisible magic portal.

Meanwhile in the Himalayas…..

Five black helicopters bearing the symbol of the All Seeing Swordsman flew rapidly towards a monastery that had many streams of smoke flying up from it. The helicopters slowed down and began to descend in the monasteries court yard and three armed men in black combat suits dropped out of each helicopter. One of the men had a white stripe that went diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip, he gave a few hand signals and each group of men separated with their guns held forward and walked into the monastery. Each team went from room to room finding only the bodies of dead monks, destroyed Be-Be robots, and dead creatures they guessed belonged to DNAmy. The teams finally made it to an underground chamber where only the body of one dead monk was.

'Chief, what the hell happened here? There are bodies everywhere, this place looks like a damn war zone!" one of the men exclaimed.

"I don't know Berkon, all I know is that we got orders to examine this place and report back if the handle was missing, which unfortunately it is. Mark, contact command, the rest of you spread and search the place, double time people this ain't no picnic!" The man with the white stripe barked out. "Sir, yes sir!" was the response he got from the men.

Chief watch as his men spread out and searched the room for a moment before he turned to Mark who had just then established communication with base command. "You're all set up Chief, Mr. Cluvack is on and ready."

From the computer screen behind Mark a holler was heard, "FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME IT'S JUST MARTIN!!!"

Chief walked in front of the computer and saluted, "Mr. Martin sir, we have entered the monastery and found no survivors. From ether side, it's obvious a battle took place here; monks, Be-Bes, and some type of creature's corpses litter this place. Also, the piece is not here sir."

A worried sigh was heard from the computer, "I was worried about that. Alright, find anything of use and report back." Martin said.

Before Chief could respond one of his men hollered for him, "Chief, you may want to take a look at this!"

Chief approached the soldier who was pointing to the wall in front of the dead monk and then Chief saw that the monk had apparently had wrote a message in his blood before he died, "Chaos is coming, and he will bring Destruction, and he Death." Chief read out loud.

"Any idea what that means sir?" the soldier asked.

"Not a clue, how about you Mr. Martin?" Chief asked the computer.

"I don't know, I will contact Dragcu and see what he says, but one way or the other I do not like how that sounds." Martin said.

"Nether do I sir, I thin…" Chief didn't get to finish his sentence as another one of his men called out.

"Sir, aren't these walls made of stone?"

"Of course soldier, what do you think they are made of? Taffy?" came the agitated reply of another soldier.

"Calm down soldiers!" Chief barked, "My I ask why you asked that seemingly stupid question soldier?" he asked the first man.

"Well sir, when I press my hand on the wall it leaves an imprint, like putty. And I am pretty sure that stone doesn't do that."

The Chief, now curious, pressed his hand against the wall, only to find it did leave an imprint ad he could pull parts of it off. "What the heck?" he muttered as he tasted the strange material before he spat it out in panic, "GET OUT OF HERE!! THE ROOM IS COATED IN C4!!!"

Martin could only watch in horror as the room exploded and he lost contact with Chief and his team. He looked at the satellite image and saw that the whole side of the mountain was a smoking crater.

"Dear Lord, we are in a world of trouble" Martin muttered. Unnoticed to him everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Back in the Training Zone…

Kim and Betty had entered the training zone and where greeted by Wade.

"Mr. Load, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Betty said as she shook his hand.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Director. I assume you're here to meet Dragcu?" Wade asked.

Kim nodded her head in answer for Betty, "Yup, where is he? And everyone else for that matter?"

"Dragcu wanted to test his sword's power, so he got the others together in a mock fight, which so far he has completely slaughtered everyone in one-on-one; they are going to try a one-on-all next." Wade answered.

"So why aren't you in there in the spar Mr. Load?" Betty asked.

"Well, the power I got was the ability to become a genius in magic. Unfortunately until I can get some real magic tomes I can't do much. So for now I am watching, but later I will be right in the middle of these fights, or that's what Dragcu was telling me." Wade said with a shrug.

Betty nodded her head and followed Wade and Kim as they walked towards a large clear dome. Betty couldn't see anything since the entire dome was filled with dust, and only the occasional beam of colored light, large rock, of beam of darkness that slammed against the domes walls. Betty looked at Wade curiously but he just pointed to the dome. Betty, now very confused, looked again and took a step back when a large metal Chinese dragon rose out of the dust and dove back in.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?!?" Betty yelled. Kim just stood there in shock.

"That," Wade said with a smirk, "is Dragcu's sword's new power. It defiantly earned its name, Гнев Дракона, or, when translated into English, Dragon's Wrath. Why he named a Chinese Dragon that comes from a Japanese sword a Russian name I will never figure out."

Authors Note: Well… took me a bit but here it is, Chapter 21. College has put a lot of things on hold but I will keep updating when I can. Anyway, my next update should be for my story will be 'Paths of a Wizard. I hope ya'll like it and please R&R. Till next time.


	22. A Bad Thing and the Beginning of a Duel

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

In a Secret U.S. Military Base located in the Rocky Mountains….

The sound of gun fire could be heard throughout the base over the blaring alarm inside the base. A group of seven soldiers was running down one of the many underground corridors in the base while the sound of screaming men, blaring alarms, and a strange shrieking noise was all around them. The men came to a large steel door and one of the soldiers came up to a small console next to the door and punched in a few numbers only to have the console flash red with the words 'PASSWORD DENIED" blinking on and off. Corporal Jackson had only been transferred to the base last week and he was currently wondering why the world seemed to hate him. The week before last his girlfriend dumped him for some bodybuilder, then three days later he found out his parents and younger brother died in a car wreck, then he was told he was being transferred to this secret base high in the Rockies instead of the base in Cuba. And now this damn door would not accept his password to open so that he and a few others might be able to survive the attack.

"Come on, come on!" Jackson hollered as he tried again, this time he got a green light with the words "PASSWORD ACCPETED" blinking.

"YES!!" Jackson hollered as the door opened and the seven men ran into the room. When they all got in Jackson was about to seal the door when on of the other soldiers stopped him. "Wait, someone's coming." Jackson looked out and saw that indeed another soldier was running towards the door, and right behind him was about twenty of the things that where attacking the base. Jackson had no idea what they where but they where about the size of a large cat and deep green in color. The bodies of these things looked like overgrown bugs with razor sharp teeth, not that they used them that much; they seemed to prefer to use the scythe-like appendages that protruded from their backs. The other men with Jackson opened fire on the bug-like creatures in hope of buying their fellow soldier some time, and it seemed to be working, until an air vent burst open and another ten of the creatures dropped right on top of the poor man. The other men could not help but wince and look away as their fellow soldier started to shriek in agony as the monsters started to tear into him with their appendages. Jackson then started to seal the door as he pulled the pin of his last grenade and tossed it into the corridor where he noticed it landed in the ever growing pool of blood near the creatures. Just as the door shut a low thump could be heard that indicated that the grenade had gone off.

"Are we safe now?" one of the other men asked.

"I have no idea. Anyone know what those things are. Or where they came from?" Another answered.

"I was on gate guard duty when it started; all I know was that the east gate started screaming about how there was too many of them and then silence. Next thing I know those things where all over the base, in the corridors, the air vents, hell, they even came through the plumbing the bathrooms I heard." A third man put in.

"Enough," Jackson said, "All this isn't going to help us, we are trapped here. This door is the only way in or out, we have no supplies, we will run out of air soon, and the only thing is this vault is some old experimental weapons the Nazi's made in World War II. We need a plan."

"Why the hell do we have old experimental weapons that the Nazi's made here?" The first man asked.

"I don't know, al I know is that the Commander gave me the password to the door before those creatures got him and told me to not let those things in here. From what I can guess I would say they may have been brought here for study, or maybe we just can't destroy them safely." Jackson said.

"Or maybe the government just wanted to know how they work so we can use them in the future" the fifth man said.

Jackson nodded his head at this, "That makes sense as well, after all, they are always looking for a bigger better weapon."

"Okay fine, so that may be true, but how does that help us? We are trapped and…." the third soldier's voice trailed of as everyone turned to see the middle of the steel door start to turn red and bubble.

"What the hell?!?! That's at least six feet of solid steel!! It should take hours to get through with even the best blow torch there is!!" Jackson hollered as everyone got their automatic rifles ready.

The door suddenly blew open and the creatures poured in, Jackson and the last soldiers opened fire and continued shooting, but it was a numbers game, one by one the soldiers around Jackson where taken down until only he was left. Jackson backed against a wall and continued firing, praying for a miracle. And then he heard it an odd sound from his rifle 'clickclickclickclickclick' he was out of ammo. The last thing Jackson saw was one of the scythe-like appendages of the creatures going though his left eye.

Two figures walked through the smoking remains if the door and the creatures around them feasted on the dead soldiers. A short man wearing a helmet that covered half his face spoke with a with a German accent "The fools made their final stand here, as if they could hope to win against Amy's …..What did she decide to call these things?" the man asked Dr. Drakken who had just stepped though the door.

"I believe she calls them 'Harvesters' Dementor. She has gone creature crazy since Lord Tegura gave her all those samples." He said as he began to read the labels on the large crates.

"So what is it we are looking for anyway?" Dementor asked.

"Lord Tegura said the device never got any name other than Weapon 2874Y. He also said we where not to touch it, only find it and call some the mechanical Be-Bes to get it and bring it back." Drakken said as he continued to search, suddenly he stopped and stood straight up in front of a massive crate, "Ahh, here we are. Be-Bes 785 through 795, come here."

Seemingly to have appeared ten Be-Bes appeared before Drakken, "Take this crate back to Lord Tegura. And do it fast, if I where to take a guess I would say we can expect company soon." Drakken ordered, and without a word the Be-Bes took the crate and disappeared. Dementor looked at Drakken with an insane glint in his eyes, "Do you think Team Possible will be here?" He asked.

"No my little ally, no, not Team Possible this time, just some more army reinforcements, maybe a few Navy Seals and Marines as well. Nothing you and me alone can't handle, but I think sense Monkey Fist got his fun we should have some for ourselves as well." Drakken said with an evil smirk.

"O goody, I have been so impatient to try out the new power Lord Tegura gave me." Dementor said as he headed out.

"Me as well, I think it will be a real shocker for them when they see us, or me at least." Drakken said before he began to laugh maniacally as he followed Dementor leaving the Harvesters to their feast.

Back at the Training Zone……

Dr. Director had seen many things in her life, many good things, and many things that other people would find insane. But not even she was prepared for the silver dragon that kept popping up from the thick cloud of dust in the dome. After awhile she turned to Wade, "Can we clear up the dust inside so we can see what is going on Mr. Load?" she asked.

"Wouldn't do much good Director, its over." He said with a nod of his head back at the Dome.

Dr. Director turned to see Ron, Yori, and Shego staggering out of the Dome from a door that had appeared from nowhere as far as the Director could tell.

Shego was muttering under her breath about over powered swords wielded by a scaly smartass when she saw both the Director and Kim. "I assume if Cyclops is here then your talk went well Kim. Or is she her to throw us in the insane asylum?" Shego asked in a 'I-am-in-a-pissed-off-mood-so-watch-it" type of tone.

Kim nodded her head, "Ya, she believes us but she wants to meet Dragcu first. Where is he?"

Ron pointed back to the Dome, "He said he wants a one-on-one match with you. So he is waiting in there."

"Looks like you'll get to see Dragcu and Kim in action Dr. Director." Wade said with a smile. Wade then turned and walked to the Dome and pressed his hand against the wall of the Dome, and the dust seemed to disappear.

Dr. Director looked inside and saw Dragcu for the first time, standing in the middle of the Dome wearing his armor surrounded by massive holes and smoking gashes in the ground. She turned to Kim only to notice that she was already walking into the Dome. She thought she heard Shego say, "Now this will be interesting." But wasn't sure.

Inside the Dome…..

Kim could see Dragcu watching her as she walked towards him, as she got closer she noticed he was smirking. "What's with the smirk Dragcu, don't get cocky or I may beat you." Kim said with a smile.

Dragcu threw his head back and laughed, "Kim I hope you do, then you can rub it in the face of that wife of yours. So, can I assume that Dr. Director is outside the Dome watching? I thought I sensed two people coming through the portal a bit ago."

"Yup," Kim said as she got into a fighting position, "So, this just a regular sparing match or what?"

Dragcu shook his head negatively, "No Kim inside this Dome you can feel free to us lethal force. The Domes magic will make sure that as long as a single molecule of you is intact that you will be regenerated. I already have killed everyone else twice in here. Its was funny the first time, they all freaked when I cut Ron's head off. But man was Shego pissed, even after I told her he was fine."

"I think I am going to have to hear that story later Dragcu, This should be fun though." Kim said with a wave of her hand.

"Indeed, just think of this as a massive video game where you have unlimited lives. But anyway, let's start." With that Dragcu had both swords in his hand and was quickly rushing straight at Kim.

Outside with the others……

"He killed you all in there?" Dr. Director asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yup, just look at the top of the Dome." Ron Said.

Dr. Director looked up and saw that at the top of the Dome were two clear pods, and inside those pods was Kim and Dragcu.

"When you step in the Dome your body is magically warped up to those pods, what is fighting down in the dome is a golem controlled by the minds of those in the pods. At least that's what Dragcu told us after he lopped off Stoppable's head." Shego continued on for Ron.

"Anything those Golems feel you feel as well. And let me tell you, having your head chopped of really hurts." Ron finished with a chuckle.

Dr, Director could only nod in shock at what she was hearing as she watched the fight. She gasped when Kim was suddenly incased in what looked like liquid red metal, but sighed in relief when she saw it take shape of a suit of armor. Kim had earlier explained what her power was so she knew a little about the armor.

Back in the Dome….

Kim was currently playing on the defensive in this fight, and she wasn't liking that. But she really couldn't do anything since Dragcu appeared to be almost everywhere at once swinging his swords at her. Kim knew this was most likely Dragcu's whole strategy, keep her on the defensive so she wouldn't have time to strike back. But Kim wasn't going down like this. She quickly pulled out Wolf' Howl as she jumped back from another attack by Dragcu and went on the offensive.

Dragcu watched as Kim rushed at him attacking as furiously as he did. He smiled as Kim swung and swung again only to have her attacks blocked by Dragcu's swords. After awhile Dragcu leaped back and stood atop one of the jutting rocks in the area. "Kim, there are four important factors in any one-on-one fight. Factor one, strength, if your opponent is overwhelmingly stronger than you your chances of winning is slim. Factor two, speed, if your opponent is faster than you your chances of winning are slim. Factor three, experience, even the most powerful and fastest fighter will lose to a more experienced and trained one. And finally, factor four, if one side has reinforcements." Dragcu said the last part with a smirk as he threw Dragon's Wrath into the air. When the sword reached the peak of its climb Dragcu yelled, "EMERGE AND SHOW THE WORLD YOUR WRATH, Гнев Дракона!!!!!"

Kim watched in shock as the sword began to expand and elongate. It grew powerful looking arms and legs as well as a head. After only a few seconds Kim stood looking at a large oriental looking dragon that appeared to be made of solid steel, and it looked pissed. "THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!!!" Kim hollered as she frantically pointed at the dragon hovering over Dragcu. Dragcu just smiled as the Dragon over his head let out a loud roar, "Alls fair in love and war Kim. Do you expect Tegura to play fair?"

Kim didn't have time to respond as the dragon flew straight at her, Kim barely had time to leap out of the way when the dragon came crashing through, leaving a massive gouge in the ground as it went. "This is ssssoooo not right." Kim thought as the dragon turned to attack again.

TO BE CONTIUED……

Authors note: And again I leave my readers with a minor(in my opinion) cliffy. I was told by someone that cliffies ar a sign of a bad writer, but I couldn't resist putting one in here. Anyway, same as always, please R&R(and for those of you who don't know that means read & review), so until next time.


	23. Finishing a Duel

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Outside the Dome…..

Ron, Yori, and Shego where all shouting encouragement to Kim as they watched her leap left and right just barely dodging the strikes from the giant steel dragon. Wade was sitting on the floor cross-legged with his chin in his hand watching the fight with a calculated look. Dr. Director however, was trying to remain calm. In the last twenty minutes she had seen more magic than she had in her whole life. Being the Director of GJ, she did indeed know that magic was a real force, Ron Stoppable was living proof of that fact with the Mystical Monkey Powers he had, heck, even Rufus was proof, more so now that he could speak perfect English. But all this, it was nearly unbelievable. She couldn't help but wonder if she could get Dragcu to make a few of these domes for GJ to use in training exercises.

Inside the Dome….

"Come on Kim, is this the best you can do?" Dragcu hollered to her as she jumped away again as the dragon attacked.

"Shut-up you. I am the one with a pissed off DRAGON trying to kill me. You are just standing there laughing at the whole thing." Kim hollered back. Only to have to jump out of the way again as the dragon swooped down to attack again. It was getting harder to find a place to land seeing how every time the dragon attacked it tore a long gouge into the ground, and it somehow turned the dirt in the gouges into sand making landing in them difficult and time consuming, and time was not a thing she had since the dragon attacked again only a few seconds after she would land.

"I have got to find a way to stop this thing, but how?" Kim thought frantically as she jumped again to avoid the dragon's attack. Suddenly she had an idea, with a smirk she landed and turned to face the dragon as it prepared to attack again.

"Facing defeat with a smile Kim? Very noble of you." Dragcu hollered out to her.

"I'm not beat yet Dragcu." Kim mumbled as the dragon swooped down to attack again. But this time instead of jumping to the left or right Kim jumped on top of the dragon's head as she drew her sword. The dragons began to thrash around violently while letting out a roar of pure rage, Dragcu meanwhile just stood there and smiled. Kim quickly slammed her sword into the dragon's head and ran down the length of the body, sparks flying as her sword tore into the dragon's metal hide. When she reached the tail she jumped into the air again and turned to face the dragon, "Wolf's Howl," Kim couldn't tell but she was pretty sure she saw one of Dragcu's eyebrows g up when her sword starting glowing, "Wolf's Howl!!!!" Kim hollered and pointed to the dragon, as with her test the sword in her hand disappeared but multiplied thousands of times in the air, and flew where Kim pointed, straight at the dragon and Dragcu. Kim smiled as she saw the swords slam into the dragon and she heard it roar in pain, she couldn't see if she hit Dragcu due to the swords that hit the dirt through up a cloud that obscured her sight of Dragcu. She landed started to do a victory dance. "Nothing can survive that" Kim thought.

Outside the Dome….

Shego sat back and shook her head, "It isn't over yet Kimmy, I would turn around if I were you."

Dr. Director only looked on in shock for a few minutes before she turned to Wade, "Does that thing have any weaknesses?"

Wade smiled and nodded his head, "Yup, I am pretty sure I know what it is to."

Yori cocked her head to the side as she stared at Kim's odd dance "And what would it be Wade-san? None of us could do any permanent damage to that dragon when we fought it." she asked

"And that was your problem Yori, that dragon seems to be made of solid steel and can regenerate at a remarkable pace; the dragon itself has no weakness from what I can tell." Wade said with a smile.

"Then how do you beat that thing?" Rufus asked from Ron's shoulder.

"Just watch and see, if anyone can figure it out Kim can, if she doesn't lose in the next few seconds that is". Wade responded.

Back inside the Dome….

Kim was still doing her victory dance when she heard a growling noise behind her, "No way." Kim said as she turned around. There, wrapped around Dragcu like a shield was the dragon. It had no signs of the gouge that should have been there from when Kim ran her sword down its back and it was shaking of the swords from Kim's other attack, she then realized that the roar hadn't been one of pain, but one of a very annoyed monster. As she stared in shock she heard the sound of clapping hands, the dragon slowly began to uncoil to reveal a Dragcu clapping with a smirk on his face, "Bravo Kim bravo. That was an excellent attack. And it would have worked against a regular dragon, but Гнев Дракона is anything but regular. Care to try again?"

Kim's mind was racing as Dragcu spoke, "What the crap? What is with that dragon? Nothing I do is really damaging it. It just repairs itself, this thing has got to have weakness…..BUT WHAT!?!?!?!" Kim looked around the field for an idea when she noticed something; all the gouges from the dragon's attacks had forced her back, away from Dragcu! And when she used the 'Storm of a Thousand Blades' the dragon had completely covered Dragcu, and during this whole time Dragcu had not moved from where he was standing once, unlike earlier when he was all over the place attacking her. Kim looked at the dragon as it slowly uncoiled from around Dragcu and she made up her mind. Calling her sword back to her hand she charged again, the dragon swooped down as quick as lighting letting out another roar from where it was to attack her, but Kim just jumped over its head and continued charging Dragcu. The dragon quickly tried to seal off the opening in its coils, Kim knew she had only a split second to do what she planned on doing, so she jumped at the nearest opening in the coils as she watched the opening get smaller,

Dragcu watched with a smile as he saw Kim come flying at the opening, "So, she figured it out." He thought as he watched her throw her sword at him through the opening.

Kim let her sword fly hoping it would work when she slammed into the dragons coils and fell to the ground. She groaned in pain as she picked herself up but cheered up as she saw the dragon melt away back into the form of a katana. But her joy was short lived she heard Dragcu speak.

"Very good Kim, out of all the others you are the only one to figure out the weakness to my sword" Dragcu grunted as he held his left side as his orange blood soaked his armor. "When did you figure it out?"

"Just a little while ago, I noticed you hadn't moved once from that spot so I thought that might be it." Kim said as she called her sword back and got ready to attack again.

Dragcu nodded and smiled as he drew his short sword, "I am glad you where observant Kim, indeed, when I call on the power of Гнев Дракона I am not able to move, if I do the spell is broken and the dragon turns back into a sword and I am unable to call it again for twenty minutes. But this battle is far from over. That was only the power of one sword, are you ready to face my second?"

Kim groaned, she still hurt from slamming into the dragon, and now Dragcu had a second magic sword, "This is so not going to be good, at least I hurt him, that should slow him down a bit at least." Kim thought as she watched Dragcu draw his short sword.

"It will be interesting to use this swords power; I haven't needed to use it in hundreds of years." Dragcu said as he changed into his true form. "Ready for some fun Kim?"

"Not really, but I'm not quitting yet." Kim said as she got ready.

Outside the Dome….

"You have got to be kidding, if we attacked Dragcu the dragon would have left? HOW DID I MISS THAT?!?!?!?!" Shego yelled as she yanked her hair.

"Don't feel bad Shego-san, after all we all didn't see that." Yori said as she patted Shego's back comfortingly.

"Ya and it is rather hard to pay attention to Dragcu when a large metal dragon is swooping down every five seconds trying to take your head off." Ron said trying to cheer Shego up while he mentally kicked himself for not noticing.

Wade and Dr. Director just shook their heads and turned back towards the Dome. "Any idea who will win Mr. Load?"

"Not a clue Director, not a clue." Wade said with a shrug.

Back inside the Dome….

"So Dragcu, what does that sword do? Shoot laser beams? Summon hurricanes? Call the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Kim asked sarcastically.

Dragcu just his head negatively, "Nope, it vibrates." He said simply.

Kim just stared at Dragcu for a few minutes before she fell over laughing. "It vibrates? HAHAHAHAHA, well, at least you can help keep Monique happy if you have to. HAHAHAHA"

"Sexual comments Kim? My, my, Shego really is rubbing off on you isn't she?" Dragcu said with a chuckle.

"Ya I guess she is, but come on, after the whole 'sword-turning-into-massive-dragon-of-doom' thing I was expecting something a bit more impressive." Kim said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't underestimate Hesdugtru Kim, that would be a fatal mistake." Dragcu said as he slammed his sword into the ground. "SHAKE THE WORLD TO PIECES HESDUGTRU!" Dragcu hollered.

Kim quickly got into a fighting position and waited, but nothing happened. "Umm….am I missing someth…" Kim began but quickly stopped when the ground began to shake as if a massive earthquake was happening. Kim leaped into the air and looked around and saw that the sand gouges the dragon had made where growing, in fact the entire ground in the Dome was like a giant sandbox now. Kim landed and was able to steady herself and looked at Dragcu who yanked his sword from the sand.

"I thought we might want a change of scenery for this last part." Dragcu said with a smirk.

"Ya, thanks. But where's the ocean and the cute little drinks with the umbrellas in them?" Kim asked.

Dragcu let out a deep laugh before he got into a fighting stance, "Yup, Shego has defiantly rubbed of on you Kim."

With that both Kim and Dragcu charged one another and began to attack one another. Swords slammed into one another and sparks flew. Both fighters dodged and parried each other's blows as they twisted and turned in a dance of blades. After about ten minutes both fighter's separated. Dragcu and Kim both where breathing hard and leaning on their swords, Dragcu's cut from earlier was still bleeding and he looked pale but he was still standing, Kim was leaning on her sword as well and flexing her hands and looking at them funny. "Wondering why your hands feel numb Kim?" Dragcu called out.

"Ya actually, I was." Kim said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You can thank Hesdugtru for that. Think Kim, I told you Hesdugtru vibrates, and for the last ten minutes we have been slamming out swords together, while the vibrations don't come to me, they transfer to you." Dragcu explained.

Kim's eyes lit up as she understood, "They transfer from your sword to mine and to my hand and then trough my armor. Each time I hit your sword I get a vibrated around." Kim muttered.

"Indeed, Hesdugtru is perfect when fighting a armored foe in that way, sooner or later your hand will be so numb that you'll lose your grip on your sword, and then its all over. And all this sand sure isn't helping you ether since you're encased in that armor." Dragcu said before he charged again.

"Damn he right, I can feel myself losing my grip on my sword!" Kim thought as she back stepped and parried Dragcu's blows.

For the next five minutes Dragcu and Kim exchanged blows, each wanting the spar to end soon. But finally as Dragcu predicted during one of Dragcu's attacks Kim lost her grip on her sword and it went sailing behind Dragcu. "Its over now. You did well though." Dragcu said with a smile. With that Dragcu thrust his sword into Kim's chest. Dragcu looked up to find the exit when he heard Kim mutter something. "Hmm? What was that Kim?" Dragcu asked.

Kim looked at Dragcu with blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and pointed at Dragcu, "Wolf's Howl." She simply said.

Dragcu's eyes widened as he quickly looked back and saw thousands of swords flying at both of them. "A tie, I didn't see that one coming." Dragcu said as the swords landed on their target.

Outside the Dome….

Everyone was in total silence as the door to the Dome opened and both Kim and Dragcu came out of the Dome. "Well, that was exceedingly good Kim. I have rarely seen someone fight like that." Dragcu said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Thanks, I look forward to the next time we spar Dragcu." Kim said as she took Dragcu's hand and shook it. Both of them looked at one another for a few minutes before they each started laughing.

When they where done laughing they both looked over and saw that everyone was still looking open mouthed at the Dome. "I think we broke them Kim. Dragcu said with a amused glint in his eye.

"I think your right Dragcu. I think your right." Kim said as she watched Dragcu approach Dr. Director.

"Dr. Director I presume?" Dragcu said to a shellshock Dr. Director.

Dr. Director shook her head to clear her thoughts before she answered, "Indeed I am Mr. Dragcu. And I hear we have much to discuss."

Dragcu grimly nodded, "Indeed Dr. Director, we do.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Authors Note: I just had to finish this section so here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy. I am not sure which story will be updated next so ya'll just have to wait and see. Till then, same as always, R&R!!!!!!!


	24. The Begining of Change

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

Kim, Shego, Ron, and Yori all sat inside Shego's modified Viper as Shego sped towards their destination. While she normally drove the family mini-van during things she always held onto her black and green Viper for special occasions. And she defiantly felt that today was on such occasion. Dr. Director had defiantly taken all the things Dragcu had said seriously and rather well. Considering how she had seen a whole magical spar between Dragcu and Kim just minutes before the conversation they had had. Over all though it was an enlightening talk, even Shego was surprised to learn that Hero's had different classifications in the government. Team Possible and Team Go ,for example, were both considered Gamma Teams, meaning that they were authorized to use any none lethal force to stop their enemies, any lethal force used by any member of those teams would lead to said member receiving capitol punishment immediately, no 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it. This was do to the fact of the extraordinary powers those teams had, and the government didn't want the chance for an insane killer super powered ex-hero running around. Team Impossible and most of GJ, however, were considered Beta Teams, they were under the same rules as Gamma Teams except they could use lethal force, but if they did, a massive investigation had to be done to see if it was necessary, if it was found that it wasn't, immediate capitol punishment for the members who used lethal force. And finally there where the Alpha Teams. Currently only a small elite portion of GJ were in that class, they had the authorization to use lethal force as they deemed fit, no questions asked as long as civilians were not hurt in the process. With how things where going though, Team Possible would need to be moved up from a Gamma Team, to an Alpha Team. This was where the problem was. While being moved up in the team classification charts wasn't actually hard, it was the fact that the public had to be made aware of this change that was. According to the rules any team changing classification had to postpone any current or planned missions till the public could be made aware of this change in methods. Meaning that going to Paris was postponed, much to Monique's aggravation.

Four days after they found all this out they got a call from Dr. Director. Apparently there was a hostage situation at a small club a ways off, and it presented a perfect chance to show the world the new Team Possible. So this was where they were all heading now, while listening to Monique complain about the postponed trip to Paris over the team intercom Wade had designed.

"I still can't believe she did that, I was so looking forward to shopping in Paris." Monique moaned.

Kim felt like banging her head against the dashboard of Shego's car but decided against it when she saw Shego was white-knuckling the steering wheel, even Yori's normally calm demeanor seemed to be a frazzled. Kim was sure someone was about to snap at her old friend, heck, that person might just be her, four days of none stop complaining can really drive a person batty. Surprisingly enough, it was Dragcu who spoke first.

"Monique, as you know I was willing to give up my people, my powers, even my immortality for you. But even I am getting tired of hearing you complain none stop about us having to postpone the trip. If anyone has had any rights to complain it is Wade since the trip was primarily to get those magic tomes for him to study with and he hasn't he is at home watching the twins while we do this. And its not like the trip is cancelled, we just had to postpone it till after we do this, I would rather not end up strapped to a chair waiting for a lethal injection, shock treatment, or any other way they might try to use to execute me. So please, do us all a favor, AND SHUT UP ABOUT THE PARIS!!!!!"

There was silence for what seemed like a long time after that. It was Shego who broke the silence, "So, uhh, where are you two at anyway, I can't see you from my rearview mirror."

"I am honestly not sure, I got separated from ya'll by some semi-trucks and had to pull off at some exit. We'll get there but it will probably be after you all." Dragcu answered.

Ron just shook his head, "I told you taking your motorcycle would be a bad idea. But no, you had to take Monique for a ride on it for this mission."

They could hear Dragcu snort through the intercom at that, "You're just jealous that I took Monique and not you. And anyway, I like my motorcycle so shut it blonde."

"Alright kiddies, stop arguing, after all, my Viper stomps Dragcu's bike any day of the week." Shego said with a smirk.

"Well I bet a hundred bucks that Dragcu's bike can make a better entrance that you're Viper Shego." Monique said, though she did sound a bit peeved.

"Ha, please, a Viper can make any type of entrance a bike makes look like a roadside freak show compared to the opera. So I'll up that bet to two hundred." Shego said with a laugh.

"Alright then Shego, you're on. I will show you that my two-wheeled motorcycle can whoop your four-wheeled Viper in an entrance. See ya'll at the club, Dragcu out." With that the intercom went dead while Ron, and Yori looked at Shego with fear in their eyes, this was going to turn into one crazy ride now by the gleam in Shego's eye. Kim just opened the dash board and handed back a few barf-bags, "You will probably want these." Kim said with a sigh as Shego began to rapidly speed up.

-Back with Monique and Dragcu-

Dragcu and Monique were both laughing hard as Dragcu swerved around a small car on the highway on the way towards the club. Both glad Wade had mentioned to them that it was possible to have private chat with the intercom.

"Okay, I admit, I never would have thought Shego would fall for that so easily." Dragcu said with a chuckle.

"Yup, even I thought it would take a few more days of me bitching to get her to do something like that, I wonder what shade of green the rest of them will be? It would be funny as hell if they all stepped out of that Viper and they all looked like Shego." Monique managed to laugh out.

Dragcu had to laugh again and swerve to avoid colliding with a 4x4 truck at the mental image of Ron, Yori, and Kim stepping out of Shego's car wobbling around with bright green faces. "So, any ideas on what we will do for this 'entrance'?" Dragcu asked after a bit.

-Shortly afterward-

The tension in the air around the dance club called 'Black Bats Wing' was almost palatable. The clubs front was surrounded by police and S.W.A.T vehicles, and if one looked around closely they would see at least five snipers in and on top of surrounding buildings and two near the front. The even the small ally in the back at six policemen armed with shotguns and pistols in and near it. The S.W.A.T team had wanted to make a move on the target for nearly twenty minutes, but an order straight from the top of GJ had told them to stand down and allow some people they were sending in to deal with the issue. While they normally would not have minded this, the situation in this instance was very time pressing. The kidnappers claimed they would kill all twenty of the hostages at 4:30 p.m. if an escape vehicle and 4 million dollars in unmarked bills was not brought to them. It was 4:15 p.m. right now.

Lieutenant Carlos had been on the S.W.A.T team for nearly fifteen years now, he had seen many horrors in that time, but he knew this had a chance to be a massacre if he didn't hurry. Lieutenant Carlos was about to order his S.W.A.T team to make a move anyway when the sound of a car approaching at high speeds was heard. Police officers all dived out of the way when a black and green Viper speed through one of the wooden road blockades and weaved through the parked S.W.A.T vans and police cars before it finally had its brakes slammed and slid into a parking position next to the sidewalk across the street from the club. All the law enforcement officers on the scene looked in shock as the doors to the Viper opened and out stepped Kim and Shego Possible, followed shortly afterwards by a very green in the face Ron and Yori.

Shego looked back and Ron and Yori and snorted, "Get over it you wusses, I barely went over a hundred and twenty miles the whole trip."

Kim just shook her head as she approached the man she supposed was in charge. "So, what's the stitch here officer?" Kim asked in a rather sweet voice.

Lieutenant Carlos had seen many things in his thirty years on the S.W.A.T team, he had even heard of the almost legendary driving of Shego Possible, but actually seeing it blew everything he had seen or heard out of the water, it actually took him a few minutes to gather himself up enough to speak, "Well, for starters your wife speeding in excess, destruction of police road blocks, endangering law enforcement officers life, and finally, being late." Lieutenant Ryan said with a small glare.

Shego, who had been listening, had enough decency to at least appear embarrassed and scratch the back of her head sheepishly as she let out a nervous chuckle while all the nearby people glared at her.

Lieutenant Ryan just sighed before he continued, "The biggest thing is we have an estimated twenty hostages inside the building, we believe all the hostages are adults and two being the actually owners of the club. The men doing this is at have least twenty five men, four of which have taken up sniper positions in the buildings windows, the rest appear to be armed with AK-47's and small sub-machine guns. They have threatened to kill all the hostages at four thirty, and it is now four nineteen. So if we can hurry this up it would be great."

Ron, still a little green from Shego's driving, wobbled up to the Lieutenant, "No worries sir. We will take care of this, at least as soon as the last to members of our team get here."

Lieutenant Carlos was about to start shouting about why the hell the whole team wasn't there when the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard. All the officers near the roadblocks jumped on top of nearby vehicles when over the Lieutenant's COM link they heard Ron say, "I think that's them now, I knew they weren't that far behind."

Everyone looked around but couldn't see any sign of them, until a motorcycle suddenly came flying off the roof of a nearby building and landed in the middle of the road. The driver of the motorcycle saluted the two police officers sitting on the hood of their car before he drove off towards Kim and the others.

Shego was leaning against an S.W.A.T van arguing with Ron over who made the better entrance when the motorcyclist parked and let his passenger off, his passenger then took off her full face helmet and hit the driver of the head with it. "THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT MY JUMPING IN ON THEM AND YOU KNOW IT DRAGCU!!!!" Monique shrieked.

Dragcu took off his helmet before putting on his hat, "True, but hey, it was fun." He said as he smiled at Monique, who them proceeded to beat Dragcu repeatable with her helmet.

One thought ran through Lieutenant Carlos's head as he watched the group, "I am not sure if I should feel sorry for the crooks, the hostages, or this team. They might kill each other before they get close to finishing.

Finally, Kim had had enough, "Monique, we got at least four snipers, find them for me, Dragcu, can you find out exactly how many hostages are inside. Ron, Yori, Shego, get ready we're moving out in five."

Lieutenant Carlos was amazed at the transformation the team underwent once Kim started to bark orders. At once ever member jumped into action. While Ron, Yori, and Shego all seemed to gather equipment he noticed that Dragcu appeared to be staring into the shadow made by one of the S.W.A.T vans, but his attention was drawn to Monique when she approached him, "Excuse me, do you happen to have a spare rifle around here, preferably one with a scope?" Monique asked.

Lieutenant Carlos stare at Monique for a moment before snapping his fingers and one of his men ran up with one in his hands. Lieutenant Carlos took the weapon and handed to Monique who immediately looked it over, "A Remington 700, .308 ammunition, good grip on the handle, and a tripod, this will do nicely thanks."

Lieutenant Carlos was about to respond when he noticed a change that Monique seemed to be changing right before his eyes. It first started at her head, her hair suddenly flattened out and seemed to change to a dull grey color and slowly encased her head, leaving only a large V shaped opening at he eyes. That opening seemed to fill with a red liquid that solidified and turned into a red visor with a moving green dot in the middle. Then the dull gray colored material slowly wound its way down Monique's body, covering every inch in a form fitting suit that resembled a mix of modern day body armor and old medieval knight's armor. But them even the gun slowly changed from its regular shape, the barrel grew to almost the length of a small couch and the scope got bigger and longer as well. The clip seemed to enlarge as well, but the final change happened when the words 'Isn't life a bitch?' engraved themselves on the barrel of the gun. Lieutenant Carlos could only look in open mouth shock as the newly changed Monique hefted the gun up to her should and walked towards a nearby police car as she looked over herself, "Nice suit, I will have to remember to thank him later." She mumbled as she walked off to set up. For the second time today Lieutenant Carlos had only one thought running through his head, "What the hell are these people?"

Kim walked up to Dragcu who was still looking into the shadow, "What are we dealing with Dragcu?"

Dragcu looked up at her and sighed, "By my count we have twenty one hostages, the rest of the information I overheard from the intercom was correct. But what worries me is that hostage number twenty one is a small girl."

Kim looked past Dragcu into the shadows and she saw what she assumed was the inside of the club, huddled in the center of the dance floor was the twenty hostages, and they all encircled a little girl who was crying into the shoulder of one serious looking dark haired Goth women while another blonde Goth women calmly rubbed the girls back. But what made thinks difficult to see was the fact that the image kept disappearing and reappearing. "Why does the image keep disappearing like that Dragcu?" Kim asked.

"My guess is that the strobe lights in the club are still going, as I told you yesterday my shadow sight is connected with my shadow walking ability, I can only see through shadows and darkness, the lights kill the darkness hence the disappearing and reappearing images." Dragcu said, but then something seemed to catch his eye so he turned back to the image, "What the heck…" Dragcu growled.

One of the armed men shoved his way through the crowd and snatched the little girl up; when the Goth women tried to stop him he slammed the butt of his gun into their faces knocking them back as he dragged the kid off. Kim watched in horror as Dragcu waved his hand over the image and froze it, he made another motion with his hands and zoomed in on the man's face. Dragcu growled again as he stood and motioned Lieutenant Carlos over, "Who the hell is this man." Dragcu said as he pointed back at the shadow image.

Carlos looked at the image briefly wondering how the hell he did that when he saw the man Dragcu was pointing to. "That's Ryan Swanson, he is a known child rapist and mass murderer, his targets are generally little girls in-between the ages of five to twelve, we have been after him for years, is he in there?" Carlos asked as he turned to Dragcu but had to take a few steps back when he saw the dark look in Dragcu's eyes.

"Ya, he's in there, and soon he will be all over the place as well." Dragcu ground out as he sank into the shadows.

Kim looked at the spot that Dragcu sank into and shuddered, the look in Dragcu's eye promised a slow and long demise, but it was really confirmed when Monique spoke over the intercom, "Did the Lieutenant saw that guy was a child rapist? If Dragcu went after him I almost feel sorry for him….well, I can't saw that since it not true but still."

"What do you mean Mo?" Kim asked, sure that the whole group was listening in on what was being said.

"You guys haven't seen the Atlantis incident yet, but it started because Tegura killed a little girl, if my guess is right Dragcu is highly protective of children, especially little girls. That Ryan bastard is in for a slow and extremely painful death. By the way, I got the enemy snipers in my sight; just say the word and they are down for good."

"Good riddance in my opinion." Shego said.

"Same here." Ron said angrily.

"May the Oni tear is retched soul to shreds in hell once Dragcu-san is finished." Yori said with no little amount of malice in her voice.

"Right then, we leave Dragcu to his work, that leaves the rest to us, Monique, take those snipers out, Ron, Yori, storm the place, take out any men on the upper floors, Shego, clear the bar and dance area, try to keep the hostages alive, I'll cover the back incase some try to get out, remember, none of them but the hostages get out alive." Kim said.

"Roger." Affirmed four separate voices at once, and right after BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM was heard from Monique's rifle, "Targets eliminated." was heard over the intercom as a large monkey like creature and a women dressed in black with a stone gauntlet crashed through the second story windows of the club and a red armored Kim Possible ran towards the back of the club with her sword drawn. The Police and S.W.A.T all looked on in shock at what had happened; all the while Monique looked up at the sky as she leaned against the police car, "Well," she thought; "Now we go to war."

-Inside the club-

"Mathis, Culige, Markus, Devon, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?.........RESPOND DAMN IT!!!!!" one of the masked men in the dance room shouted into his walkie-talkie right after the four booms had been heard.

"Boss what was that?" one of the men on the third floor asked over his walkie-talkie.

"I don't know, the S.W.A.T couldn't have made a move yet, it's too early for that, go check on Mathis and the others, they aren't responding to anything." The masked man said.

"Right boss….what the hell is tha...AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH……." was all that the masked thug got in response. All the other men in the room readied their weapons nervously and looked around as the strobe lights continued to flash, above them the could hear the sounds of gunfire, the screams of the other men, and a loud guttural roars that seemed to shake the building.

"What the hell is going on here boss?" another of the masked men asked. "Boss?" he asked again after he got no answer. All the men in the room looked at where their boss was standing and only saw a puddle of blood where he had stood.

The thugs all started to freak out when their walkie-talkies all turned on and an unearthly female voice was heard, "One jack ass down, about seven more to go."

Some of the men started to fire their weapons into the corners causing the hostages to scream in fear, but suddenly on one the men who had fired fell forward and started to scream as he was rapidly dragged into the shadows, leaving marks in the floor as he tried to hold onto something before he disappeared into the shadows.

All was quiet for a moment until another of the men went "Urk.." the rest looked back at him and saw two skinny long green arms wrapped around the mans neck as he was jerked straight up into the darkness of the roof until just his head disappeared and he stopped rising, a headless body was dropped back spraying all the surrounding men in blood. That was all it took for fear and terror to take hold all the men started to fire wildly at the roof and shadows, and in doing so shooting out the strobe lights, which was when all hell broke loose.

Another of the men was jerked straight down into the floor until just the top half of his body was still in the room, he suddenly stopped a tried to sigh in relief but found out that his entire bottom half was missing, and he didn't even have time to scream before he died.

The last of the thugs continued to fire as they screamed in terror, as one my one they were dragged into the shadows to be silenced forever, until one two men where left standing. Both of these men quickly ran over to the hostages and pulled two of them up and held their guns to the hostage's head. "Come out, or they die!" One of the men shakily said as the other nodded in agreement.

"Now boys, all you had to do was ask, no need to threaten innocent people." The men heard behind them. They both spun around ready to fire but found large clawed hands holding them by their throats, "Welcome to hell." Was the last thing they heard before there throats where ripped out spraying blood everywhere. Shego stepped out of the shadows and looked her bloodstained clothes, "Crap, these blood stains never come out. O-well, hostages, time to go free." She said to the hostages that were staring at her in fear, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Shego asked.

-In the back of the club-

Three thugs ran out the back of the building, two of the were dragging the third behind them since his left leg appeared to have been ripped off by something.

"What the hell was that man? One minute it was all going good and then the next we got that freakin red monster tearing everyone apart while that oriental girl killed everyone else with the help of that rock lookin dude and guy in the skull armor, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!!" The thug on the left hollered.

"Shut-up you idiot, they might hear you, I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that we have got to get out of here or we are dead as well." The other standing thug said.

They dragged the thug with the missing leg down the alley a bit when they where suddenly jerked to a halt, they both looked back at the thug they had been dragging and saw he had a sword nailing him into the ground. But what worried them most was the red clawed gauntlet that held the swords handle. They both slowly and shakily followed the gauntlet up past the arm and saw a red snarling wolf shaped helmet looking at them, "Where do you to think your going hmm?" a female voice from under the helmet asked.

Both men screamed and pulled out their handguns and opened fire on the armored figure, they fired and fired till they ran out of ammo but the armored figure was still standing and not even a dent was in the armor, "You done now? Good, my turn." The armored figure said. It quickly drew its sword from the dead thug and slashing at the other two men so fast they couldn't follow the blade. As quickly as she started she re-sheathed her sword. Both thugs stood for a minute before fine red lines appeared all over their bodies, thin streams of blood soon followed and then both men fell into many little pieces.

The armored figure sighed and headed back to the front of the club, "Now the real hell storm begins." Kim muttered.

Authors Note: Took me awhile to get this out, but here it is, finally. The next chapter will be the last for this story, but fear not, this saga will continue in the next installment, which I have yet to figure out what to call it. But until then I will be working on my other story ideas and every now and again a oneshot for this series will be brought out. You will recognize them by label COAW, which will be found somewhere in the beginning or end of the story. I will post that information in my next chapter but till them.


	25. The War has Begun

Author: Dragcun

[Disclaimer: Disney owns "Kim Possible." I only own Dragcu, Tegura, Ravenessta; anyone can use Dragcu or the others if they just ask me first. No profit is being made off this story; it is for entertainment purposes only.[ Please don't sue me because I am broke and have nothing to give.] Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the sole creations of NoDrogs. "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley.

Rating: PG-13 for combat violence and intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language now and then. If this will offend you, please read something else.

-Authors Note: As fair warning this chapter includes some rather graphic scenes of torture and some rather sick mental images. You have been warned.-

Shego lead the still scared hostages out of the club while trying to calm the two owners of the club down and convince them that their adopted daughter would be fine once Dragcu found her. Shego looked around as the hostages rushed to the waiting emergency workers, only to see that every gun the police and S.W.A.T. team had was pointed at her. "Team Possible, you are to surrender yourselves now by order of the government" Lieutenant Carlos said. Shego calmly looked around and spotted Monique, still in her armor, Shego raised an eyebrow to which Monique just shrugged her shoulders. Shego slowly raised her hands up and placed one on her earpiece while the other went above her head. "Kimmy," Shego spoke into the intercom, "I thought that Betty was supposed to tell these guys we were allowed to do what we just did."

"She was….why?" Shego heard Kim's voice ask.

"O…I don't know…it may have to do with the fact that both Monique and myself have I would say around sixty different firearms aimed at us by a bunch of trigger happy Police and S.W.A.T. members." Shego said sarcastically.

"I contact Betty." Kim sighed. "Just don't kill them please."

"Now why would I want to kill a bunch of people who hunted me down for years and are currently ready to fill me and one of my friends with lead?" Shego said with a snort.

"Shego…just don't do it." Was all Kim said before she changed intercom channels to get a hold of Betty, or that was what Shego hoped as she calmly walked down towards the law officers. Shego looked to her left as she came down and recognized one of the policemen, "Hey Burney, long time no see."

The policemen stiffened a bit before responding, "I guess I'm doing fine Shego….do me a favor…..don't throw a plasma ball at me this time….it took me three months to recover from the last time I had to try and arrest you."

Shego snickered at this, "Sorry Burney, I wont plasma you this time. Hopefully this will all be sorted out soon. You all were supposed to be told we were allowed to do what we did…but apparently the message got lost somewhere."

Burney looked surprised at that, "Wow, things must be bad if Team Possible is moving from a Gamma Team to an Alpha Team. Are they really that bad?"

Shego stopped in her tracks when she heard and looked over at Burney, "Did everyone know about those damn hero classifications but me?"

Burney quickly shook his head no, "Only law enforcement officers, military, and the higher ups in the government know of them. It's kind of a secret that is not exactly a secret."

Shego just sighed, "Whatever, and yes Burney, things are that bad….in fact, they are going to get a lot worse as time goes on probably. " Suddenly a horrible shriek was heard from inside the club, all the officers trained their guns on the club just as a little girl came running out screaming and crying, "Mommy, Mama!" The little girl ran straight to the dark and blonde haired Goth women she was with earlier, both of the Goth women were crying as they held their daughter.

Shego smiled at the scene before her before she realized that Dragcu was not back yet and he was the one to get the girl. Shego walked up to the girl and tapped her shoulder, "Hey honey, where was the man who got you away from the bad men?"

The girl sniffled a bit before answering, "A man didn't get me away, it was a lizard person with wings."

Shego's eye twitched a bit at that, "Okay then, where is the lizard person who got you?"

The girl pointed back at the club, "He said he had some business to do with the bad man who took me from my Mommies. Then his scales turned from green to black as he dragged the bad man down to the basement. It was cool."

Monique dropped her gun when she heard the scale part and turned pale. She quickly ran over to Shego which almost caused the police to shoot her, "SHEGO! WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW! DRAGCU'S SCALES HAVE TURNED BLACK!" Monique frantically yelled.

Shego looked at Monique like she had gone nuts, "And this is a bad thing I take it?"

"The last time his scales went black he DESTROYED ATLANTIS!" Monique panicked and seemed to worry the people nearby.

Shego calmly reached up to her ear and turned on her intercom again, "Kimmy, we have another problem."

-Meanwhile inside the basement of the club-

Ryan Swanson had done many horrible things in his life, murder, rape, theft, you name he had done it. And for all he had done Ryan had never truly felt fear, at least not until today. He had grabbed this little crying girl from those carpet munching Goths who owned the club and was taking her downstairs to have some fun when a large green and red scaled fist came out a nearby shadow and send Ryan into a wall. When the room finally stopped swirling Ryan looked up to see something that nearly made him shit himself in fear. Before him stood a large creature in pure black scales, leathery wings folded and unfolded behind its back as it glared in pure rage and hatred at Ryan. The creature stepped forward at Ryan while snarling revealing many large sharp teeth, and a few drops of drool that feel from the creature's mouth hit the floor and hissed, partially melting the floor where it touched. The creature reached down and grabbed Ryan by his neck and lifted him up, causing him to gag. But then to Ryan's further horror the creature spoke, "Don't worry Ryan; you aren't going to die…..yet. I know what you have done in the past, and I know what you were about to do to that girl. You won't be doing that to anyone again Ryan when I am finished with you. But that won't be for awhile now." And with an evil smirk the creature through Ryan down the hall into another wall. The creature started towards Ryan and spoke again, "O, where are my manners today? I didn't introduce myself, I am Dark Dragcu, and I am your judge, jury, torturer, and executioner for the evening. And Ryan…..we are going to have so much fun." With that Ryan gathered what air he could and let out a shriek that ran through the building and carried outside, for Ryan knew this creature, was his end.

-Upstairs in the club-

Kim and Yori where running towards the screams both worried over what they had heard from Shego. "Crap, off all the times for Dragcu to do this, he had to choose now to do it. Now the Police are ready to blow up this whole building!" Kim said as they ran.

"Kim-San, maybe, as you American's say, 'Shit hasn't hit the fan yet." Yori answered as they rushed down the stairs towards the basement as another shriek of pure agony and terror ripped through the building, only this time a maniacal laugh followed the shriek which caused Kim and Yori to stop in their tracks for a moment. Yori paled at the sounds and looked at Kim, "Or maybe I was mistaken Kim-San."

Kim slowly stepped towards a nearby door that the sounds seem to come from and reached out to touch the handle, only when she touched the handle a black and purple bolt slammed into her chest and sent her flying. Yori rushed over to Kim and saw that even tough the bolt sent her flying it hadn't even warmed Kim's armor where it hit. "Kim-San, are you alright?"

"Ow, ya I am fine, but I feel like I got hit by a truck." Kim said as she slowly stood to here feet and shook the cobwebs out of her head.

Both Kim and Yori jumped up when the door opened and a deep voice spoke, "Enter Kim, enter Yori, I will do you no harm." Kim and Yori glanced at each other and with a nod of their heads they cautiously entered to a sight that horrified both of them.

Standing with his back to them was Dragcu, but this Dragcu had pure black scales that were slick with blood, the owner of the blood being fairly obvious. For hanging by his hands behind Dragcu was the man Kim recognized as Ryan Swanson, or what was left of him. Ryan was totally stripped of cloths and from the waist down it looked like he was skinned, but what really shocked both Yori and Kim was the fact that Ryan shakily looked up at them and stammered, "P,p,please…..kill me."

At that the black scaled Dragcu reached out and grabbed Ryan's face, sinking his claws into Ryan's skin as he did so, "Now, now Ryan. I told you, this is only the beginning; we have much more fun to have. I can't let you die yet, not till I really hear you scream." The black Dragcu stated before he back handed Ryan into the wall and let him groan as he swung back and forth.

Kim slowly drew her weapon as Yori prepared to call the Elemental Lords when the black Dragcu raised both hands in the air and Kim and Yori found themselves slammed and stuck to the far wall. The black Dragcu clucked as he walked forward leaving a trail of bloody footprints as he came, "Now, now….is that really anyway to act to one who is doing you a favor?"

"What do you mean doing me a favor?" Kim asked as she and Yori struggled to get free from the wall.

"Its really simple actually, you see, this bastard had planned on trying to get his grubby hands on Kasy and Sheki and steal them away for a little fun time until he got bored and hide their bodies in a river somewhere." The black Dragcu said with a healthy dose of disgust and a slightly insane giggle.

At that both Kim and Yori ceased moving and the room was silent except for the occasional groan from the half-way skinned man. Kim slowly turned towards the man and looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes, "He was….let me go, I think I might help you."

The black Dragcu suddenly burst out in an insane cackle, "This is what I love about you humans! You all have your high and mighty morals but when something becomes a threat to your children, those same morals go right out the window! Its hilarious!" the black Dragcu burst into another insane cackle fit. "But I am sorry Kim, I can't let you. You see, I am doing this in a way that will make sure the bastard will live until I let him die, my magic holds his life to his pathetic body, and if you do anything, he will die."

"How can you do that Dragcu-San? I thought the other Usra bound your powers?" Yori asked as she glared at Ryan.

"Well….the fact is, I'm not really Dragcu, I'm not sure what I am. Since the seal the Usra placed on Dragcu doesn't work on me it means that the magic sees me as a separate entity, but what entity is the question. But for now, just call me Dark Dragcu, after all, that's what I am." Dark Dragcu said with a demented giggle.

"So just to be clear, you're not going to cause another Atlantis incident?" Kim asked warily.

"No, and in my defense I didn't cause that incident. While I did mean to destroy the city I didn't create enough Hell Fire to destroy the whole continent. I am not entirely sure what happened, but you try telling Dragcu that, the bloody poofter is convinced I am evil incarnate." Dark Dragcu said with a huff.

"Well, then what are you Dark Dragcu-San?" Yori asked.

Dark Dragcu seemed to think for a moment before walking back over to Ryan and using two of his claws made two cuts about a half an inch apart down the side of Ryan's ribs, "In all honesty, I have no freakin clue. I know I am summoned when Dragcu is consumed by rage and that I seek to destroy and/or torture whatever caused his rage. But other than that I have no idea. I prefer to think of myself as avenger of wrath I guess, one who loves to make the bad guys scream in agony." When Dark Dragcu finished he jammed his fingers under the two slits and ripped the skin of with a spurt of blood and a scream of pain from Ryan.

Kim and Yori both winced at that and suddenly found themselves dropped to the floor, "Go Kim and Yori, I sense someone is outside looking for you, I am going to handle this. I will see you again, one day." Dark Dragcu said as he went back to work on skinning Ryan.

Kim and Yori quickly got out of the room and rushed upstairs, of course both had to stop and empty the contents of their stomachs.

-Outside the Club-

Kim and Yori exited the club only to be looking down the barrels of nearly forty guns. "Stand down you morons, I already told you they are clear!" A female voice yelled.

Both Kim and Yori sighed in relief as the guns were lowered and Betty walked forward with a horde of reporters. Betty smiled at Kim and Yori as the rest of Team Possible walked up, minus Dragcu who was currently…..busy.

Betty turned and faced the reporters and cleared her throat, "As many of you have seen the current working order of Team Possible has changed, I am here to announce this change has been legalized and is recognized by the International Hero Committee. This has been done in order to address the newest threat of the so called 'Lord Tegura'. He has been recognized as a level A threat to all life on the planet as had anyone who supports or aids him. As such Team Possible is now allowed to use lethal force as they deem fit to eliminate this new threat. Thank you for your time and no questions." With that the reporters immediately burst out in questions until armed GJ guards forced them back.

Betty turned towards the members if Team Possible and sighed, "I must apologize for not getting the message of this out sooner, Tegura made another move, a entire military base was wiped out by Dr. Drakken, Professor Dementor, and some unknown life-form we assume was created by DNAmy. Over two hundred personal was killed, we are currently doing inventory to see if anything was stolen but we don't know yet."

Team Possible stood in silent shock, it appeared that the war had already begun.

-In a unknown location-

Tegura watched a large screen TV as Betty made the announcement he slowly started to chuckle, and that chuckle turned into a dark laugh, and the dark laugh turned into a maniacal cackle.

"So, it has begun. The world now knows I am a threat. I think it is time to step it up a bit, they want a Level A villain, then so be it. We will ravage towns, destroy cities, kill civilians, and make governments crumble. But soon, the end will come, and all thanks to Hitler I have another part of the weapon that will trigger the beginning of the end for the human race. Those Nazi's never realized what the blade was for, they only used it to power that machine and it never worked, they might have sent that blade into space if they knew what it was." Tegura began to laugh maniacally again as he gazed a a tube surrounded by Be-Bes. Inside the tube swirled two pieces of a sword, the handle and a blade.

-Authors Note- And so we come to the end of the first part of the Coming of a Warrior saga. I am going to work on a few other stories before I return and start the second story in this series, however I want to finish my other stories and I need some time to think of where I want this story to go. So until next time.


End file.
